Cupid's Bullet
by Migu-chan
Summary: Minoru has made Yuzuki into living breathing ‘human’. Suddenly, Yuzuki finds herself having strange emotions toward her former master, but what happends when an angry ex refuses to let them be together?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of it's characters.  
  
A/N: Hello all. I hope you all get to reading this. Well anyway, Hello! My name is Ugly Chibbi and this is my new Chobits story. I want it to make it *AU* Using a Minoru and a Yuzuki pairing. I see that no one really has these characters and I really had a cool idea for them. Well, I hope all of you who clicked this link, enjoy my new latest work. Read to yer hearts content! ^^  
  
-U-chan =^///^=  
  
Cupids Bullet  
  
Ugly Chibbi  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
' She's only a persacom.. no matter how much I've tried to make her look human.. be human.' A man with dark hair stood at his desk, he was 23 and very successful, he owned many corporations that created Persacom's. His name was Minoru, a whiz kid in his younger years.   
  
'Hideki doesn't mind.. I fixed Chi up for him and he made it out happy.' Minoru thought looking beyond his desk, seeing his youngest servant. 'Throughout the tests, she had to be given skin, I tried my best to age her to my age, but the technology wouldn't be until that for more over a decade. Her mind reached the potency of his when he was that age... 17.  
  
Minoru brushed his hand through his hair. ' 17... she was that age, and would continue to grow now.. normally as a teenage girl was suppose to. Yuzuki turned to him, finding him staring at her. He saw her blush and wave to him, her gentleness never leaving her features. Yuzuki was always proper and very beautiful. Minoru didn't smile and continued to look to her, he felt different know, the emotion was undescribable. He felt that he did want her by his side, but when she was near.. it's as if she was afraid of him. Flinched from his touches, his gentle gestures.   
  
Minoru looked away. ' Could she be afraid of me?' He thought looking up at the ceiling and giving out a sigh. ' I've liked Yuzuki ever since I can remember. She was kind and so gentle with me.' He thought and then noticed that her eyes had never left his, her blush deeper, he also noticed her shaking. He finally broke the connection and then went back to work, his pen working on the paper. His mind was on two different things.. both equally important.   
  
' Is it the age difference? Technically from the papers that Hideki helped me with, Yuzuki id officially the step daughter of the land lady, where Hideki and Chi use to stay. His brows furrowed.   
  
" Yuzuki, it's around 6:00 in the afternoon. Why don't you start on your assignments?" Asked Minoru.  
  
Yuzuki shook her head, looking down to the floor timidly. " I all ready finished all of my work, Minoru." She said her voice soft and shaky.  
  
Minoru looked at her again. Her characteristics had changed as well. Her hair was no longer puffy and in a V-shape like it was. It has become detached, and straight at the beginning, and as her hair went down to her waist, it finished in curls.   
  
" Don't you have any friend to be with? A boyfriend perhaps?" Asked Minoru.   
  
Yuzuki looked up from her spot to him, her eyes were wide and her blush darker than it was.  
  
" I-I..." She looked away, diverting her eyes from his. " I have no friends... Minoru-sama." She said, then getting up, her hands positioned on her lap. " I don't have a boyfriend.." She said, Minoru saw her smile.  
  
" Why is that?" He asked.   
  
He noticed her bring her hands to her chest, her eyes closed. She looked to Minoru and smiled gently.  
  
" I..." Yuzuki looked away, and down to the floor. " I have a special someone I have in mind to ask all ready." Yuzuki spoke.   
  
Minoru's heart pounded.   
  
" Who?"   
  
Yuzuki opened her mouth, trying to speak to him, but no words came out.   
  
" I..."   
  
Minoru stood up from his chair and walked to her, he was a taller by a fair amount. Towering over little Yuzuki, she looked upto him. Her blue eyes blinking, her mouth closing, and her blush returning redder than before.   
  
His hand came up, not touching her, but barely skimming her skin. She was wearing her usual maids uniform.  
  
" Minoru.." Yuzuki spoke looking up at him.   
  
" I..."   
  
Minoru finally touched her face, one of his fingers touching her soft warm cheek. Yuzuki flinched again, backing away like a frightened animal, a gasp escaping her lips.   
  
" ?" He let his hands drop.   
  
Yuzuki bowed. " Gomen-nasai." She said quickly, embarrassed greatly by her own reactions. She then looked up to Minoru, seeing his eyes looking to her, straight to her.   
  
" Why are you afraid of me?" Asked Minoru. Yuzuki noticed the hurt in his eyes.  
  
" I-Iie! It's not that-"  
  
" Yes it is! Your horrified of me, I see it in your face, your eyes!" Minoru exploded grabbing her by the shoulders, Yuzuki squealed slightly.   
  
" Why!?" Shouted Minoru shaking her.  
  
" Mi-Minoru-"  
  
" Why!?"   
  
His big palms squeezed her shoulders.  
  
" Minoru..your hurting me.." Yuzuki gasped.  
  
" Tell me why!?" He demanded, making her look at him. He froze hearing her choke out a sob. She was shaking violently now.   
  
" Minoru..." She choked looking up at him, her hands were folded at her chest shielding herself, looking to him, tears falling from her eyes.   
  
He then suddenly released her as if she was on fire. She grabbed a nearby chair for support, her legs felt weak.   
  
" Minoru- what--"  
  
" Get out.." He said, his head going down.   
  
"!?" Yuzuki stood up again, shocked. He had never asked her to leave his side... why is he acting like this.  
  
" W-what?"   
  
" GET OUT!" He shouted. Yuzuki shook her head. "NO! Not until you tell me whats the matter with you!" Yuzuki shouted, walking to him. Her fists clenched as she walked in front of him. He made a move to grab her. ' If she wont get out, I'll make her get out.' He thought in haste, he was angry. Furious with himself for blowing up in front of Yuzuki.   
  
He took her be the shoulders again. This time she struggled.  
  
" I'm not leaving Minoru!" Shouted Yuzuki, hot tears brimmed in her eyes as his strong arms lifted her up and carried her to the door. As he tried to open it, she pushed herself against it, closing the door, but at the same time, her surprise show of strength mad him fall over slightly. Successfully closing the door, but pinning her to it with his thigh.   
  
Yuzuki froze as she looked upto him, their chests almost touching, she then felt something. It was alarming to her, something pocking at her belly.  
  
Before Yuzuki could have a reaction to this, she found a hot mouth covering her own in a fevered kiss.   
  
  
  
........!! "Mf!" She moved her hands between him and her, trying to push away. 'What is this feeling? Why is he.. kissing me...?' She thought feeling a strange heat form in her belly, her body tingled with strange sensations. She felt him push his hardening erection against her, making her jerk back more, trying to vainly run away from her the sensations that little contact caused. She gasped all at once, her fists grabbing hand fulls of his shirt. He tilted his head lower, one of his hand going under the curve of her neck, pushing her head closed to him as he deepened the kiss.   
  
'Yuzuki...' He thought at a total loss of control.  
  
He tasted like honey and blueberries, sweeter than anything she could find addicting. He smelled of after shave and pine. She inhaled, unable to stop her body from reacting as her tongue joined his, revolving, tasting...devouring. He could feel her head begin to pound loudly, he felt her shake even more.   
  
' I want to..'  
  
'No! I can't do this.. not to Yuzuki...' He thought pulling away from the fevered kiss, a trail of saliva connecting them as he looked at her, his eyes glazed. Her eyes..her lips.. her body. She drove him mad with desire. With a deep groan in his throat he finally found the door knob and opened it, shoving her out. Yuzuki was left weak from the kiss and fell to the floor as this happened, slightly in pain from her bottom she then turned to see him, standing at the door way.   
  
  
  
He looked...angry. 'At me...?Is he mad at me?' She thought her in fear, tears fell from her eyes and she held herself. Before she even began to form the words, he had slammed the door.  
  
" Minoru?" She asked in a whisper, getting up shakily, leaning against the door, tears fell from her eyes. She hit against it hard, making her delicate fist hurt.  
  
" MINORU!" She shouted, tears falling as she sunk to the door. ' I love you...'  
  
He wasn't going to open the door anytime soon...  
  
To Be Continued.  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
A/N: Hey all! I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter. *looks up thinking* Well, I guess that since I ask one review for my other stories to continue.. hmm this one shouldn't be any different. So please give me at least one review, I honestly want your opinion on this.. I hope it isn't too much to ask. ^^' I would really like to know if you like or dislike this story, that way, if you don't like it, I can get rid of it..er-or make it better. Well, thank you for reading!   
  
-U-chan.  
  
(;////;) Please, Read and Review(;//////;) 


	2. Hollow Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of it's characters.  
  
Cupids Bullet  
  
Ugly Chibbi  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Yuzuki stood on her bed, her eyes hollow, without emotion. They had been through another fight. ' He doesn't love me...' She thought looking out on the window.. it was snowing.   
  
' He hates me..' She thought tears threatening to spill.  
  
' I know he doesn't come right out and say it..' She thought and looked down. ' He wants me to be more involved in clubs..' She though looking out.  
  
' Thats means he wants me away from home...' She thought looking out. ' Has he found someone else?' She thought looking out. Pushing herself up and walking tot he window she realized that she didn't have anything warm to cover her, she was basically in her tank top and shorts.   
  
With a sigh she looked out.   
  
' Archery club...' She thought for a minute.  
  
' He wants me to join that..' She thought looking at her hands. ' I haven't done anything that he didn't want me to do. He use to be so gentle and understanding with me.' She thought looking at the window.  
  
' I don't know what to do anymore.'   
  
" He hates me.." She repeated. Her face was stained with tears and pain. Ever since he had kissed her, it was as if.. he had shut her completely out of his life. She couldn't go into his work quarters anymore. She couldn't serve him anymore either.. the other servants did that now. ' I'm not worth anything anymore.'  
  
She moved away from the window feeling a knock on the door.  
  
" Who is it?" She asked.  
  
" ....It's Minoru.." Said a deep voice. She stiffened not wanting to look at his face, the image of them kissing was still fresh in her mind. Even though it had been weeks now, she could still remember it.  
  
" Can I come in?" He asked. Yuzuki said nothing and looked away, grabbing a nearby shirt.  
  
" Yes.." She spoke and saw him enter the room.   
  
" What do you want?" She asked din a dead tone.  
  
" .... " He said nothing and looked down at the floor.  
  
" I was wondering if you were doing anything tonight." He spoke out gently.  
  
Her heart gave out a gentle thud.  
  
" Nothing at all." She said, a small smile forming on her lips.  
  
" I want to introduce you to someone.." Said Minoru a bit uncomfortably.  
  
her heart gave out a little shudder.  
  
" Introduce me to somebody? " She repeated.  
  
Minoru nodded.  
  
" Yes.." he spoke out and looked to her.  
  
" Her name is Luna.." He said looking down.  
  
" She's my.. my new girlfriend." He spoke.   
  
Yuzuki felt her heart break in half, her eyes widened. ' You can't have somebody else...' She though looking down, holding her mouth, she felt like she was about to get sick.  
  
" ......I see...." She spoke and then wiped away her tears from earlier, seeing that he hadn't noticed she smiled up at him.  
  
" I wont be able to make it." She spoke.  
  
Minoru looked confused.  
  
" You just said you could-"  
  
" I can't"  
  
" Why?"   
  
'because I love you..'   
  
" I just remembered that the Archery club try outs is today... I wont be back till later in the evening." She spoke.  
  
Minoru said nothign on this, his eyes seeing confused.  
  
" Archery?" He asked.  
  
Yuzuki nodded.  
  
" Yes."   
  
" We can wait for you if you like-"  
  
" I don't want to meet her.." Yuzuki spoke.  
  
Minoru stiffened.  
  
" Why not?"  
  
Yuzuki sighed. ' I love you'   
  
" I don't like meeting new people."   
  
" She's gentle and kind... she a lot like you, Yuzuki. " Minoru spoke. Yuzuki shook her head.   
  
" I'll be home late."   
  
" How late?"   
  
" I don't know.. I can't give you any specific information right now. Theres a lot of people who want to be in the club.. only a few can join.." She spoke.  
  
She could feel hot tears beginning to form.  
  
" I'm a teenager Minoru-sama." Yuzuki spoke looking up at him again. " You were right about all those things.. I nee to have new friends, need to meet new people... " Yuzuki spoke.  
  
" ..... " Yuzuki shook her head. " I want to meet people my own age.. Minoru-sama." Said Yuzuki and then looked away from him.  
  
" I will be late for school if we persist on this. Please leave."   
  
Minoru felt something strange bubble inside him. She looked hurt, he noticed tears in her eyes earlier.... Why was all this happening? ' I thought that if I got a girlfriend Yuzuki would be happy, Luna would be around the house more.. so .. would she have somebody to talk to?..'   
  
He ran his hand through his hair, looking away.  
  
" I like you Minoru.." She spoke before she went into the bathroom. " You know I do..... having Luna be here... wont change that.." Yuzuki spoke in a gentle voice.   
  
Shocked, Minoru looked away. " If you like me then.. please.. be here tonight to meet Luna." He spoke.  
  
Yuzuki sighed. " ........." She said nothing and entered the bathroom and showered.  
  
Minoru exited the room. ' She likes me?...' He thought confused. ' Why does she pull away...' He thought looking down and then gave out a sigh. 


	3. Mask

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of it's characters.  
  
Cupids Bullet  
  
Ugly Chibbi  
  
Mask  
  
*`*`*`*`*  
  
Yuzuki came out, drying herself, blow drying her hair, and dressing herself as she looked out on her window.  
  
  
  
~She's my.. my new girlfriend~  
  
Her eyes closed, a sigh escaping her lips. ' ...Why can't things go back.. to how they were..' Yuzuki thought as she grabbed her pack and opening the door. ' Why can't he be a child agian.. and I the protector..' She thought looking at the pictures in the hallways.   
  
As she proceeded in the hallways she heard him speaking with someone.   
  
"Yes, I know you wanted to meet her, but she has a club today and-.."  
  
' He's speaking with her...' She though as she stopped from closing the open door.   
  
"I understand that. Maybe if she finishes early we can go out then." Minoru spoke through the phone.   
  
' She wants to meet me..' She thought feeling tears envelope her. " Yes, I've told her that we're together." He said in a chuckle.   
  
Yuzuki stiffened. " She took it well, she even smiled." Minoru lied.  
  
" Haha, yes, yes I know. Um hm.. yeah I love you too. "   
  
Yuzuki covered her mouth from shock. ' He loves her..' She thought then leaned against the door.   
  
' He loves her..' her mind repeated as she looked down. She then ran past the door, down the stairs as she reached to the door knob-  
  
" Yuzuki!" Shouted Minoru. Yuzuki paused wiping away the tears. Then turned to smile up at him. ' I'm acting too childish..'   
  
" Hai?" She asked. Minoru saw the drastic change in her personality. ' I have to tell myself.. that he is merely my master.. ' She thought seeing him walk down the stairs. ' He doesn't love me, he loves her..'   
  
" So are you comming this evening?" Asked Minoru. " Luna really-"  
  
" I heard.." Said Yuzuki smiling, making her hurting agony with a smile.  
  
" As I said I'm not sure." Said Yuzuki looking up to him thinking. " I will promise you that I will try my best to be here before she comes." Said Yuzuki.  
  
Minoru blinked. ' There you are..' He thought looking down at her, reaching his hand out to pet her head. She didn't flinch, just looked up at him and smiled.  
  
' I have to fall out of love with you...' She thought and looked to him.   
  
" What happened to you not wanting to meet her?" Asked Minoru.  
  
Yuzuki sighed. " I was jealous." She admitted.  
  
Minoru stiffened looking at her in shock. " Why?"   
  
She merely smiled at him tilting her head to the side cutely. " Simply put.. I didn't like the idea of her taking my master away from me." She said.   
  
' This is the only way I can love him... in secret.. at least while I try to forget him. Avoiding him wont help a bit... and I understand that.' Yuzuki thought and looked away from him patting his chest gently.  
  
" Is that what you meant.. when you said you liked me?" Asked Minoru.  
  
Yuzuki looked at him and then nodded.  
  
" Your the only person I've been able to talk to.. awkward moments and all.." She said remembering the kiss, a blush escaping.   
  
" I'm sorry if I've been a bother to you. I promise I'll behave from now on." Yuzuki said gently.  
  
Minoru made a movement to hug Yuzuki. She stood there as his arms enveloped her. reaching to him she hugged him back tightly.   
  
' Even though i may be 'human' I was still bough and given to him to protect him.. no matter how old he might get.. I will always be his friend.' Yuzuki though hugging back warmly. ' My infatuation with him had clouded that.   
  
" Well I must be off to my schooling. " She said pulling away, then took his face and pulled him down slightly, giving him a light peck on the forehead.  
  
" Take care." She said happily and put on her shoes, and stepping outside.  
  
' Yuzuki..' He thought looking at feeling on his forehead. ' Your finally turning into yourself again..' He thought, his smile fading. ' It took you so long to act.. as you were... to show your emotions..' He thought and then looked after her, he noticed her face and eyes.   
  
'Huh?' He thought looking at her face change to a smiling one when she saw him.   
  
" Ja-Ne, Minoru-sama!" Shouted Yuzuki as she mounted the bike she was pulling out and rode to school.   
  
  
  
To Be continued... 


	4. A Friend and Admirer

Cupid's Bullet  
  
Ugly Chibbi  
  
*`*`*`*`*`**`*`*`*`*  
  
As Yuzuki mounted off of her bike, letting the wind hit at her heavenly features, her eyes dead and hollow. She was depressed again.   
  
'Why do I allow myself to put on a happy mask with Minoru?....' She thought looking away from the many curious faces that turned in her direction as she continued forth.  
  
"Ohayo." Someone spoke from the distance. Yuzuki straightened up and turned to the voice that called out in a morning greeting, her eyes blinking, going back into their happy false glow.   
  
"Hai?" She asked looking out, finding a boy, his arrow neatly behind him, a smile pulled at his lips, she noticed his blush.   
  
"Good Morning, Tsutomu..." She said in a gentle voice. He had jet black spiky hair, his eyes a gentle ocean blue, his form lean and tall, his height around 5' 9''.  
  
"It is good to see you." She smiled and bowed respectfully, the young man smiled, his hand going to the back of his head, trying to scratch out his sudden nervousness as he began to laugh.  
  
"You don't have to bow, Yuzuki. " Tsutomu spoke out in a chuckle. Yuzuki stoop up looking at him curiously.  
  
"We are in the same grade level after all." He spoke. Yuzuki looked up to him and then smiled. "I show respect because you are popular and very kind. " Yuzuki spoke, looking into his eyes. "I show respect to you because I admire you." Yuzuki smiled making the boy go slightly red.   
  
"You're not such a loner yourself, Yuzuki." The boy spoke in a laugh. Yuzuki blinked slightly, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Loner?" She asked cutely.   
  
The boy laughed and shook his head. "Never mind Yuzuki, I came here to ask you if it would be possible for you to join the archery club this year." The boy asked, his voice turning shy. "I was hoping you would join this time."   
  
"Yes, I will join the Archery club." Yuzuki smiled, and then looked down. Tsutomu noticed her eyes fade in glow before her eyes disappeared in the shadow of her bangs.  
  
"Yuzuki?" Tsutomu asked reaching his hand to her gently, touching her shoulder slightly, making her flinch slightly. "What is it?" She asked, he noticed her smile, but she didn't look up at him.   
  
"Are you all right?" He asked looking down to her, allowing his other hand to grasp the other shoulder.   
  
"I'm fine, Tsutomu..." She assured him and made a move to pull away. "I'm like any other girl-"Yuzuki began tilting her head sideways, making her eyes visible.   
  
"I'm just a bit sad… that's all…" She said looking up to him, he spotted her eyes glassy, she smiled, her eyes closing gently, one little tear falling out.   
  
"May I know? Would you like to talk about it, Yuzuki?" He asked gently, looking to her, his hands moving on her shoulders soothingly, she shook her head, letting her tears fall out in a fluid motion. Everything about her was graceful, how she walked, how she talked…even how she cried. He's known Yuzuki for a long time now; she transferred into his high school in the 10th grade. Ever since then he's talked with her the best he could, not so much as to make it seem obvious that he liked her, of course he had gotten himself passed the fact that he did indeed like her.   
  
"I…would-.." She tried to talk out what she was feeling; he noticed one of her hands go up to her chest, as if trying to ignore a pain she was getting. "I don't understand… this pain... Here." She spoke out her fingers grazing the sides of her breast.  
  
Tsutomu blushed darkly understanding the gesture made to her heart, but the way her small, petite, perfect fingers grazed over her own sensitive flesh made him uncomfortable with himself, and the fact that his hands were still on her shoulders.  
  
"Tsutomu, there is so many secrets I want to reveal about myself, but I know if I did you'd reject me." She spoke tears falling.   
  
"I can't even begin to tell you what I'm going through, because if I did, I'd have to tell you why I feel like this..." Yuzuki spoke, tears spilling.  
  
"Why can't you tell me?"  
  
"There's a lot to discuss, a lot of history to go through…" Yuzuki said. Tsutomu looked at her, his eyes boring into hers.  
  
"Please…" He said suddenly, not caring who looked at her, his head bent down slightly kissing her forehead. "Please…tell me what the matter is--" He asked, as if begging her to tell him. "I've known you were always very mysterious, no one knows a thing about you, where you were born... why you're here?" Tsutomu said looking into her eyes as more tears fell, a blush that showed, shame stained her cheeks, making her eyes glow slightly.  
  
Her mouth open as if wanting to tell him, desperately wanting to say something her cheeks went darker. Tsutomu kept looking into her eyes, they flashed slightly in the suns direction, while she looked at him, her hair flowing in the wind.   
  
"I'm in love with someone…" She spoke weakly seeing his eyes widen slightly.  
  
"He shows no sign of caring about me, he...he even got a girl friend." She spoke out, a pained smile grazing her lips. She nodded in a small smile. "I was angry at him… he wanted me to meet her, and I said nothing to him, I was rude…"   
  
"I understand your pain…" Tsutomu answered silently, looking at her and seeing her head shot up to meet his gaze.  
  
"You do?" She asked looking at him. "Hai, I understand all too well…" Said Tsutomu and then took her hand, leading her away from her chained bike.   
  
"Come on, let's go to class." He said smiling.  
  
She nodded numbly, looking into his direction, finding his smiling face. Her face turned to one of confusion, feeling her heart beat gently.  
  
"Hai."  
  
Class went through as usual, usually when her mind trailed off she always found Tsutomu peering at her from the side of his eye. She never noticed how much he watched over her, always gazing at her. As the nutrition bell rang she stayed in her 2nd period and continued to study her work.   
  
"Are you going to eat?" Asked Tsutomu gently touching her shoulder.  
  
Yuzuki jumped out of her trance and looked up to him blinking.  
  
" Hai."   
  
"What are you going to eat?" He asked. Yuzuki smiled nervously.   
  
"I don't really know.." She spoke looking down blushing. Tsutomu blinked and walked to his desk, taking out a box out of his pack. Yuzuki blinked as he set it in front of her.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Tsutomu laughed a bit.  
  
"Your food."  
  
To Be Continued….  
  
Sorry for the delay! I'd like to thank; pokey, shadow100926, Bunny, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85:P  
  
Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story, it means the world to me! From the heart of my bottom I thank! lol^^ ( I know it doesn't make sense but I get it!)  
  
I'll write more soon! JA-NE~! 


	5. sorrow

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of it's characters.  
  
Cupids Bullet  
  
Ugly Chibbi  
  
Sorrow  
  
" Are you kidding?" Asked a senior in the group.  
  
" No." Yuzuki said looking down.  
  
" I'm serious. I can handle the arrow pretty well.." She said.  
  
One of the older girls laughed. Yuzuki reached her hand to her. "May I use your bow and arrow?"   
  
The girl backed away laughing. "No way-"  
  
" You can borrow mine.." Said a voice behind them.  
  
"Tsu...Tsutomu!" They all squealed. Yuzuki faced him non-chalantly. " Thank you, Tsutomu-sama.."  
  
He looked away in a sigh, a blush comming to his features as she aimed and took his tools, she then walked over to the stands.  
  
"I'm going to shoot now."   
  
" Move farther back. Against the wall-"  
  
" Remy, you know that nobody can do-"  
  
" Oh pretty please? You said yourself once, Tsutomu-kun. We need the best in our team.." The girl smiled. Yuzuki sighed and bowed.  
  
" As you wish...Hibiya-sama." Yuzuki said and then walked all the way back, just enough to give her elbow space, to pull back on the arrow, her gently blue eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm going to shoot now." She warned.  
  
The girls laughed noisily and tapped their shoes against the floor of the training grounds.  
  
" Well? I don't see why you're taking so long Yuzuki " Said one red haired girl making the other giggle.  
  
"I'm going to shoot now" Yuzuki repeated.  
  
" Jose your a riot. " Remy commented, completely ignoring Yuzuki's words.  
  
" Quiet!" Snapped a timid girl, her hair was a highlighted brown, she was considerably shorter than the other girls, she pushed them back slightly.  
  
" All of you are cruel and mean. Neither of you can make a bulls eye, and at that distance!" She shouted, her ocean green eyes shining.  
  
" Oh up yours Noku." Said Remy in her face, Jose behind her. " Girls-"  
  
Ping!  
  
They all paused, then turned to Yuzuki, who was standing elegantly behind them, still holding the bow, the arrow no longer in her hand, but she still held herself in the position that was appropriate for shooting. They looked to see in the far distance, and sure enough there was the arrow itself nudged deeply into the Bull's eye of the shooting board. Noku looked at Yuzuki and smiled to her happily, Yuzuki smiled back, seeing her run off.   
  
" Lucky shot! We should have you kicked out of the school for not alerting us that you were shooting."  
  
Yuzuki walked to a very shocked Tsutomu and placed the bow in his hands.  
  
" Thank you for letting me borrow this." Said Yuzuki in a bow, then turned and faced the girls.  
  
" I'd hate to tell you otherwize, girls, but it just so happends that i did tell you. And more than once-"  
  
" Bull shit!" Shouted Remy in her face.  
  
" We didn't hear you!"  
  
Yuzuki's fists clenched slightly, and then gave out an exhale of breath, Tsutomu saw her, she was shaking, he could plainly see her frustration. He wanted to say something but couldn't.  
  
" Why don't you try it?" Asked Yuzuki looking at the leader.  
  
The older looking girl looked to Yuzuki and smirked.  
  
" What makes you think I need to do it, I know i'm good." Said the girl.  
  
" You tell her, Ugene!" Said Remy.  
  
Yuzuki shrugged and looked away.  
  
" I see, well. I don't care how bad you think I am, I proved myself. If you think i'm not good enough, that's up to you. I have a dinner to attend to, good day." Said Yuzuki and then walked off, reaching for her back in the far corner.  
  
The girls eyes faultered. 'She's giving up?' Thought Ugene in alarm, her blue eyes widening, her blonde hair over her face.  
  
" Wait a second-"  
  
" I don't have time for this." Said Yuzuki taking out a scrunchie and doing her hair into a pony tail, then she turned to them. " You've made it clear that i'm only going to waste my time. I don't know if you've noticed this... Ugene but I don't have time to be wasted, unlike people who hurt other peoples feelings, I have a life." She spoke and then picked up her bag and left off, but before she could get up she bumped into a smaller body.  
  
"Umf!" Yuzuki fell back. 'There goes my 5 seconds of pride..' Yuzuki thought hearing the girls hard laughing.  
  
" Gomen-nasai, Yuzuki-sama." Said The girl, her voice shaking.  
  
Yuzuki looked down across from her seeing who it was.   
  
" N-Noku?"   
  
The girl nodded handing hre a rather large package. Yuzuki blinked.  
  
" What is this?"   
  
" They are your things..." Noku spoke going red slightly.  
  
" Your in the team.."   
  
" Who decided this?"   
  
" I did." Said Noku.  
  
" How?" Yuzuki sputtered.  
  
" How the hell!? You can't do that Noku-"  
  
" I CAN DO WHATEVER THE HELL I PLEASE! MY FATHER IS FUNDING THIS TEAM, AND WHAT I SAY GOES! SO EITHER YOU SUCK IT IN AND BEAR IT, OR YOUR OUT! GET THAT BITCH!?" Shouted Noku her eyes turning angry, her whole profile changed all too quickly it made Yuzuki jump up slightly. The girls all went silent, saying nothing else, then the girl looked back at Yuzuki, glowing red with embarrasment, smiled and patted the pakage on her lap.  
  
" Plus I am the president." Noku spoke smiling to her. Yuzuki's eyes widened, her jaw dropping. Tsutomu kneeled beside Yuzuki, stroking Noku's cheek gently. " Top shooter in our club." Tsutomu smiled, seeing Noku blush hard under his gaze.  
  
Yuzuki noticed something between them, some type of chemistry that seemed amiable, sweet. She could tell that Noku liked Tsutomu.. and she could also tell that Tsutomu was rather clueless about it. Yuzuki smiled to Noku and leayed her head a bit lower, in a bow.  
  
" Thank you, Noku-chan." Said Yuzuki in a smile.  
  
" I'm glad to be apart of this." Yuzuki spoke and then looked to Noku and smiled.  
  
" I'm your age ya know, 17 right?" Asked Noku cutely.  
  
" Yeah.." Said Yuzuki rather surprised but said nothing on the issue, got up and ran off, going to her bike and riding off.   
  
Minoru pulled away from the heated embrace, looking into the eyes of his lover. Her dazzling blue eyes big and beautiful, hair straight and upto her waist, giving out an imprint of her perfect model body. Her lipstick had gotten on him, her heavy perfumed smell mingled with his own. She fell back slightly giving off a girlish, annoying shrill giggle. Holding onto Minoru, fingering a thick piece of gold, with that seemed a rather huge diamond on her index finger. She leaned over the couch and picked up her clothing, as he himself got dressed as well.  
  
" I assume you liked my gift." Minoru spoke.  
  
" Oh yes, I loved it. " Spoke the woman getting back in his arms once they were dressed, leaning her petite small body into his, she was slightly larger than Yuzuki.   
  
" It was thoughtful of you to give it to me." The woman giggled.  
  
Minoru looked to her, and looked at her eyes once more. 'Yuzuki's eyes are much deeper... ' He thought looking at the woman in his arms. "So in what elegant 5 star resturant will we eat in today?" She asked in a flirtish giggle.  
  
Minoru tried hard not to roll his eyes. 'Is this really the woman who will help me forget her?' He thought and bent done for another kiss, he felt no heat, no passion... no yearning or ache within his heart, or his loins. No matter how hard her rubbed herself against him, no matter how much she moaned. Truth be told he only slept with her because if he didn't she would go off telling others that he wasn't really interested, and using her to seal the deal with another company and not get married while doing it. After the deal was sealed he would dump this woman... A sigh of relief came out from his mouth, thinking of the day he'd finally be rid of her.  
  
The woman squealed and licked his lower lip, mistaking the content sigh for a pleasured one. " All ready?" She giggled.  
  
Minoru shook his head. " No, Luna. Not now." Minoru shook his head, and pulled away from their dead embrace. Luna shrugged and looked at the ring on her finger, idolyzing the rock on it. He then felt the door slightly nudge open, seeing Yuzuki's form walk in, she was holding a large pakage in her hands, then faced to look to Minoru with a smile, her smile fadded hower when she noticed the blood red lipstick on Minoru's lips, and looked away.  
  
'Huh?' Minoru though feeling his heart give out a pained thud. He followed her up the stairs excusing himself from his girlfriend, who didn't seem to notice his words and kept looking at her stone longingly.  
  
Yuzuki continued to bolt up the stairs, she felt tears begin to threaten, she bit down hard on her lip feeling a salty flavor invade her mouth. She was bleeding.. she rasped in pain cursing herself for bitting down on her lip so hard and continued to climb up the stairs, then suddenly she was stopped by Minoru. He stood in front of her, breathing a little heavily.  
  
" Yuzuki what's wrong with you? You didn't even give me one of the greetings you always give me when you come home." Said Minoru. He noticed Yuzuki shaking and backed away from him looking down.  
  
" Good afternoon Mr. Minoru..." She said her voice sounding shakier than intended.  
  
Minoru shook his head. " What's wrong with you?"   
  
Yuzuki clutched her archery packet, thankful that she was at the club and not here to see what they were doing.  
  
" Wipe.. th..at li..p..s.ti.ck of.f of. .y.our. l..i.p.s..." Yuzuki whispered.  
  
Minoru leaned down increadibly close to her face. "Yuzuki please speak louder, I can barely hear you." Said Minoru his voice sounding too gentle. Yuzuki backed away a sickened look on her face. " I said wipe that lipstick off of your face." Yzuki said in a hard, flat tone before walking past him, and slamming the door. "I'll be out soon.." She spat out trying to sound cheerful.  
  
Minoru's eyes turnedwide. 'CRAP! I forgot to wipe it off!' He thought and ran off into the bathroom and checked to see his face. Surely enough Luna's lipstick was all over his face, smeared out messily.. it looked like he and her had-...   
  
He shook his head crazily his face going beet red. 'Oh no...'  
  
Yuzuki leaned back against the door, tears falling freely. 'They had made love.. I could smell it..' Yuzuki thought trying to cover her sickened whipers as she sunk to the door. She felt a nauseating rumble at the pit of her stomach, then ran to the bathroom and began to vomit until she was left weak. 'They did...' Yuzuki thought crying out in tears. 'If I had come sooner I would have caught them in action..' Yuzuki thought her heart bracking, tears falling.'   
  
' I want.....I....want...' Her eyes narrowed as she clutched at the edges of her toilet. ' I.....'  
  
' I want to die..' she thought in sadness.  
  
" Minoru.. why did you make me human? Was it to let me suffer more? Let this ache in my heart for you grow deeper...." Yuzuki murmured and sunk lower to the floor. ' I can't hate her.. Minoru's heart belongs to her...' Yuzuki thought in a pained, hoarse cry.   
  
" Minoru.." She whimpered feeling sick.   
  
It seemed like she wasn't going to make it to dinner after all.   
  
"Gomen.. " She sighed out tears falling from her eyes, suddenly as she flushed and watched the water be replaced, she noticed herself begining to feel light headed... her eyes began to droop down, she tried to get up but a great pain struck her, leaving her paralyzed.  
  
'I can't move..' She thought and then looked back out her door, feeling a loud thunk come from it.   
  
" Yuzuki-LET ME IN!" Shouted Minoru's voice.  
  
Yuzuki's eyes closed in pain, she was trying to ignore it, then suddenly, her word went dark.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	6. Urgency

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of it's characters.  
  
Cupids Bullet  
  
Ugly Chibbi  
  
Urgency  
  
Minoru sat in front of Yuzuki, looking into her eyes as he spoke to her again asking her what was wrong. She said nothing and looked at him, he felt as if he was looking into an empty shell. Yuzuki looked away from his face.  
  
" What is wrong Yuzuki?" Minoru asked looking at her directly in the eyes. She merely looked at him, her eyes begining to tear. In worry he leaned in and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
  
" ...n't....ch...me..."   
  
Minoru leaned closer to her.  
  
" What did you say Yuzuki?" He asked.  
  
Her replyw as in a whisper.  
  
"Don't touch me..." She whispered.  
  
Minoru stiffened, pulling his hand away.  
  
He looked to Yuzuki shocked.  
  
" Not touch you? Yuzuki why?" He asked looking at her.  
  
" You have a girlfriend...." Yuzuki spoke out gently, if he hadn't been so close to her he wouldn't of heard her. "And I love you..." She uttered out. Minoru stiffened gasping slightly as he looked at her, his eyes wide.  
  
" love...."   
  
Yuzuki nodded.  
  
" I love you Mr. Minoru." She said weakly, her eyes flickered with life.  
  
" I love everything about you, your eyes, lips.. hands.." She whispered lovingly to him, reaching her hands out to him. He backed away slightly as she got closer.  
  
" Ever since you were young I've loved you-"  
  
" Yuzuki, no-"  
  
" No?" Asked Yuzuki looking at him, her eyes. She looked strained and tired.   
  
" How can you say no? Minoru.. please understand what i'm telling you! I love you!" She said almost shouting.  
  
Minoru stood up shaking his head.  
  
" You can't love me! You're merely a child! You know nothing about me! Nothing at all!" Shouted Minoru forgetting who he was talking to. Yuzuki shook her head throwing herself on him as they both fell back on the floor.  
  
" No Minoru! I know a lot more about you than you give me credit for! You're a hard working man! A great man, you love your work and pride yourself in-"  
  
She was shoved back violently by Minoru.  
  
" SHUT UP!" He shouted slightly red.  
  
Yuzuki fell back confused.  
  
" I love you!" She shouted tears falling. It felt like she was on the porch of a door, it was raining... and no matter how hard she shouted for the people on the other side to let her in.. they wouldn't.  
  
" I LOVE LUNA!" He shouted frantically. " I want to marry her!"  
  
Yuzuki froze, her eyes losing that determined spark. "marry..." She gasped looking away as she held herself up.  
  
" ......You love that woman?" Yuzuki asked looking at Minoru.   
  
Minoru clenched his fists regretting what he had spoken. He reached to Yuzuki who had been so willing to touch him, now she jerked back, turned and then ran out of the room.  
  
" DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted and began to run. Her heart was pounding as she ran out of the house and into the rain, she continued to, but was jerked back in the house, struggling.  
  
" Let me go!" She shouted as Minoru dragged her back in and up the stairs.  
  
" No.." He spoke out and dragged her into his room.  
  
She fell back on the floor as he locked the door, tears staining her eyes. She didn't understand.. he loved Luna... he wanted to marry her.  
  
He stood there on the floor, her eyes searching the rug, concentrating on it as if her life depended on it. 'Why am I being so difficult?'  
  
" I want to be deactivated..." Yuzuki spoke out looking to Minoru. 'I'm acting just like a spoiled child would.'  
  
Minoru looked at her wide eyed.  
  
" Your human now, you can't do that, that isn't an option." Minoru spoke. 'But I.... I just can't help it..'  
  
" ........." Yuzuki looked away, flinching from him as he leaned over to touch her.   
  
He looked at her again.  
  
" A moment ago you wanted to touch me." He spoke out.  
  
" You didn't tell me you loved Luna... you never told me about anything." Yuzuki spoke looking away.  
  
Minoru looked at Yuzuki.  
  
" I lied.." He spoke out looking at her seeing her turn to him suddenly.  
  
" Liar..." She breathed.  
  
" ........." He looked down, Yuzuki found herself looking at him again.  
  
" I'm suppose to love Luna... she's the one i'm using to seal the deal with this new company." Minoru spoke. Yuzuki blinked looking to him.  
  
" New company?"   
  
" Yes... Luna is my decoy so I wont get engaged in the process..." Minoru spoke.  
  
" I'll help you..." Yuzuki spoke looking at Minoru.  
  
" What?"   
  
" I'll be your decoy..." Yuzuki spoke looking at him.   
  
" ........." Minoru turned red looking at her.  
  
" Yuzuki, your too young-"  
  
" I'll be 18 in a month or so, I can be your fiancee.." Yuzuki spoke out, looking to him seriously.  
  
Minoru looked away, blushing hard.  
  
" But Yuzuki-"  
  
" Please..." She said desperately, leaning in and came closer to him. " Please ...Minoru-sama."   
  
He saw the look she gave him.   
  
" .But..Yuzuki, you can't..I. we?...Ah..All right.but...you must not tell anyone about this.." Minoru running his fingers through his hair, his blush dark.  
  
Yuzuki nodded.  
  
" As soon as you turn 18 then.." Minoru spoke looking at her.   
  
Yuzuki nodded looking down.  
  
" This is all false.. I hope you understand that once this is all over you'll go back to being my servant.." Minoru spoke.  
  
Yuzuki nodded.  
  
" I understand that." She said with a hard expression.  
  
Minoru nodded and looked away.  
  
" Tomorrow I break things off with Luna..." Said Minoru looking at Yuzuki. Yuzuki nodded and looked over at herself, and chuckled at herself.  
  
" What is it?" He asked.  
  
" My love will never be returned, will it?" She asked her voice cracking.  
  
Minoru looked to her, and then shook his head.  
  
" I'm sorry Yuzuki.. I just don't love... you.." He said.  
  
Yuzuki nodded seeing him as he left the room.  
  
'Don't worry Minoru.. i'll do my best to forget you, and the first step is getting bored of you, love fades with time.' She thought and then stood up stopping him at the door. " I'll learn Mr. Minoru.." She spoke making him face her, she looked at him and smiled.  
  
" ? "  
  
" I'll learn how to fall out of love.." She spoke, her tears crystaline.   
  
" One day I wont love you anymore." She promised. He stood up with those words and walked to her.  
  
His hand caressed her cheek.  
  
" Yuzuki...I'm not meant for you. You are my servant, a maid that helped me through a tough time when I was young. You hold a very special place in my heart.." He spoke looking down at her.  
  
He saw her eyes shine.  
  
" But.. It's not the kind of love you want me to feel." He spoke and leaned down to kiss her forehead.  
  
" I'll go call Luna."   
  
And with that he was out of the room. Leaving her standing there.  
  
' What am I doing..?' They both thought.   
  
'What in hells name has come over me...' Minoru thought.  
  
To Be Continued.... 


	7. Understanding

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of it's characters.  
  
Cupids Bullet  
  
Ugly Chibbi  
  
A/N: **_This chapter is a lemon, if any sexual content offends you, don't read it. Thank you....  
_**  
Understanding..  
  
She knew how he was, she had been on his side.. always. Her body ached with the love that she carried for him, about to burst. Why?  
  
Why didn't he feel the same way? Why didn't he want her as badly as she wanted him?  
  
She looked down, tears falling from her face. Her nose was pink, her eyes a puffy red from all the crying. She was out in the rain again, feeling a warm droplets fall on her heated skin.   
  
His house was big, huge. She held her arrows and tools to practice for her new club. She would try to ignore the sensations. Her school clothes hugged her body from the rain soaking through it. She wore a thin bra, enabling her nipples to poke and show through the garments. Her hair was loose from it's usual hairdo, as she pulled back on the arrow, the string on the Bow stretching, her fingers were firm, even though she was wet, she could still have a firm, easy grip on her tools.   
  
' Why cant he fall in love with me?' She thought as her eyes alined the arrow with the bulls eye far, far away from her. She shivered slightly, she had shot many.. but her time was off, she needed to be faster. Much faster if she wanted to be as good as her friend in the Archery club.  
  
She shot...  
  
Bulls eye.  
  
She looked at her water proof watch and sighed. 10 seconds.   
  
She had improved a bit, form 15 to 10 in 3 days.   
  
Minoru had kept true to his word, him and Yuzuki were together now. It wasn't like what she had thought it would be. He was cold, distant. She knew he didn't want her, she knew that she had trapped him into saying what he did. She knew..   
  
New tears formed as she picked up another arrow, aiming.... stretching, the paused. She felt something behind her.. eyes, looking, burning into her back.  
  
She let go, made the shot.  
  
" Another Bulls eye.." A slurred voice sounded. Yuzuki stiffened and turned to the voice, indeed it was who she had expected.  
  
" Good afternoon." She spoke out.  
  
" You didn't come in today... " He spoke walking to her, she felt his arm snake around her waist and press her wet cold body into his dry one.  
  
" You've been out here for two hours.." He commented.  
  
" I'm sorry, next time I will come in, and announce my being here." She spoke out, he looked into her eyes. The rain hid her tears, but her eyes were still red and puffy. She noticed his eyes dart to her lips. She felt her body suddenly become heated.  
  
" Why don't you tell me you love me anymore?" He asked looking at her.  
  
Yuzuki turned her head, avoiding his eyes. She didn't expect his fingers to trace her chin, and make her head turn back to face him.  
  
He smelled of sweet whine, his male scent..it was intoxicating.  
  
He drugged her senses fully when he was around her. She could barely breathe, forcing herself to take in air as well as exhale.   
  
" Tell me.." He urged her, leaning down. His hand creeping up to caress her wet back. She felt him fumble her bra.  
  
" ....."   
  
She looked at him, his eyes glazed with something she had never seen before, something that she had never expected to see.. that look. Longing? Desire?.....promise...  
  
" Tell me you love me.." He commanded.  
  
" You're drunk.." She said plainly. She put her hand against his chest, adding a light push. " You'll catch your death out here; you need to get back inside." She spoke and took a step back. She suddenly felt his hand go behind her head and pull her in.  
  
Warm lips devoured her own.   
  
"!"  
  
His mouth brushed over her lips, his tongue darting out, licking her upper and lower lips, pushing in between them, demanding entrance. She moaned out helplessly, he took advantage. She felt her knees weak, falling back, he held her.   
  
Slowly putting her down on the warm, wet, clean cement floor. His tongue fought hers for dominance, wanting more of her, his hands traveled from her back to her chest, gently cupping the mound. Her mouth opened wide, a gasp rushing in her body, his mouth traced down her chin, onto her neck, and lower.  
  
" Tell me you love me.." he ordered the shaking girl under him.  
  
" Tell me you want me.. you want this.." He whispered against her flesh.   
  
" M-Minoru!" She gasped trying to push him off of her.   
  
He pushed his hard length against her crotch, making her give out a surprised scream. He took her lips again, taking in her shouts and moans.   
  
His other hand went under her wet skirt, tracing higher. He felt her shake her head, but continued to kiss her. " M-Minoru..."   
  
He didn't mean to lose control, he didn't mean any of it. He just couldn't help it. Everyday, since she had turned 18.. since she had gotten closer to that damned boy that came over to help her... she had stayed out here, smiling with him.  
  
Did she know what that smile did to him? Did she know how a simple sway of her hips made him react?   
  
His fingers found her core, her panties wet with rain, mingled with the soft velvety wetness that was all her.  
  
She froze, letting out a soft mewl into his mouth as he continued to kiss her, trapping her tongue with his, her taste.. her kisses, he wanted to hear her say it. He wanted to hear her say that she loved him.   
  
" M-Mino-ru...kun....." She gasped unable to move, his finger probing her sensitive nub. He could find it easy, even if her panties were still on, he could find it. He rubbed the hard little bud, making her moan out loudly into his mouth.  
  
He liked her noises, her sighs. He wanted to hear more of this, more of her.   
  
" Gods.....Yuzuki.." He sighed into her mouth and kissed down, pulling her underwear down slightly, pushing her skirt up. The rain continued to beat down on them, it turned harder. They were blocks.. miles away from any house, she could scream as loud as she wanted to, nobody would hear her.   
  
" Minoru..please..sto-AH!"   
  
She breathed out hard as he lightly traced his tongue over her sensitive spot, licking, sucking. Her hips bucked, his hands held her down as he continued.  
  
" Onegai..." She pleaded, her eyes were closed as she leaned back, a rosy blush had covered her whole body.  
  
" Minoru..Onegai..." She breathed. He wanted to hear more pleas, more.. always more. His tongue moved over her bare core, harder.. harsher, going faster, longer, deeper strokes, increasing in suction.   
  
" Oh, god.." She breathed, her body wouldn't respond to her orders.. What was this feeling? This intense pleasure... it was too good to be anything of this earth. Was this another one of Minoru's experiments? She couldn't think... she forgot her name, how to talk.. how to breathe.. all she knew was Minoru. All she wanted..all she yearned for, desired..ached...  
  
She felt him stop suddenly, she blinked her eyes open. She looked down to him, his head was slightly up between her legs, looking at her.   
  
" I love you.." She breathed out, a single tear falling form her eye.  
  
He moved over her, she noticed his pants halfway down, exposing his boxers.. and a strange.. thing pocking out of it. She looked at him, her mind filled with him, what he was. She had never seen that before... she wanted to learn more, she wanted more of him.  
  
Both of their looks on each-other were heated and glazed. Passion, Desire.  
  
Yuzuki blushed. 'Minoru should drink often' She though and felt her hips slowly be picked up and hoisted on his lap, legs parted and dangling on either side of his waist.  
  
" I want you Yuzuki..." He spoke looking at her.   
  
He body sparkled with awareness, her mind flashing.  
  
' you want me...?' She thought looking at him, not being able to speak.  
  
He took her hand, and guided it above her head, then did the same with the other hand.  
  
" M-Minoru..?"   
  
" You are my servant correct?"   
  
"Y-yes?"  
  
" You love me correct?"  
  
" Yes..." She sighed looking at him, she felt something brush against her entrance.   
  
" Minoru..."   
  
" Don't move.." He said into her ear, licking her earlobe.  
  
" Don't move your hands..." He spoke and gave out a crooked smile.   
  
Whatever was rubbing against her.. she felt it begin to be pushed in. Her breathing changed, she felt her heart tighten.  
  
"A-ah..."   
  
3 inches of him were in... 5 more to go....  
  
" How do you feel?" He asked looking at her, her limbs where shaking.  
  
" You're stretching me..." She gasped feeling him push in another inch.   
  
" Tell me how it feels.." He asked.  
  
She arched her back slightly, her mouth open.  
  
" Warm...." She breathed as he pushed a bit more in.  
  
" What else?" He asked.  
  
She bucked her hips making his head burry in her chest, giving out a muffled growl.  
  
" Big..." She gasped, feeling it pulsate within her.   
  
" Oh god..Minoru.. it feels so good.." She gasped.   
  
He pushed in the rest of his length, he felt her tighten fully around him. She gave out a pleasured scream, wrapping her arms around his neck, but before she could he took her and pushed them back, he began to pump in her.  
  
" Minoru!" She yelled feeling something tighten in her belly.  
  
" I feel something..." She whispered trying to hold back the feeling that was swelling inside of her.  
  
" Describe it to me, Yuzuki.." He whispered, continuing to pump in and out of her.   
  
He lowered his head and gave out a pleasured groan into her neck. Lord she was tight... and so warm.  
  
" I-....mf...I don't know.." She gasped, her breathing becoming faster.  
  
" But it's coming.... I'm going to.... I gonna- AHH!"  
  
His mouth crushed her so hard that their teeth crashed against each other slightly. Her screams echoing inside his throat as she had her first climax, he didn't expect her to come so quickly, suddenly her muscles contracted, tightening around him, squeezing him.  
  
" Yuzuki!" He shouted, he was about to pull out.  
  
" No.." She whispered wrapping her legs around him, pushing him down into her again, deeper.  
  
He came hard, yelling out her name, she felt something warm fill her, rattling her small form, she shivered as he pulled out.  
  
" Damn...." He breathed looking at her, her face was flushed, her eyes wide.  
  
" What was that..?" She looking at him, her form shaking. He slumped on her body, tired.  
  
He wouldn't move.  
  
" Minoru?" She asked looking down, his eyes were closed, he was breathing peacefully. Minoru had passed out..? She looked at him in shock, too stunned to do anything. Then a slow but sure smile creased her lips.  
  
'Maybe there is a chance for you to fall in love with me yet..' She thought and moved slightly. Her blush full blast as he folded his arms around her, and held her in place.  
  
She gave out a slight noise in distress.  
  
" Oh no... How am I going to get into the house?" She thought outloud.  
  
Shakily she tried to get up, a hand held her down.  
  
" Yuzuki.."   
  
Her heart sped up. She was still trying to get in her head, what he did...just now..  
  
" Yuzuki...?"  
  
Her breathing felt uneazy, his husky voice sounded so..delicious. 'whats happening to me?' she thought.  
  
' Why do I want to do it again?' She thought, then suddenly her world went dark.  
  
To be Continued. 


	8. Desire

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of it's characters.  
  
Cupids Bullet  
  
Ugly Chibbi  
  
Desire  
  
Yuzuki woke one rainy morning, the bed was warm, she had never felt this at peace with herself. With everything, a dark blush stained her cheeks thinking of the latest thing that happened to her.  
  
' What made Minoru want to do that to me.' she thought touching her lips gently, her fingers tracing down her lips, to her chin, past her throat, tracing her collar bone, between her breasts.  
  
' Why?' She thought looking up at the ceiling, expecting to see a pure white, but instead she saw a pale peach.  
  
'!?'   
  
....' this isn't my room..' she thought pushing her body up, getting out of the bed.  
  
" Don't leave." Spoke a forced voice.  
  
Yuzuki blinked and spun around, she found Minoru looking directly at her, he was coming out of the shower, his hair wet, flying off of him in glowing pale droplets.  
  
" Mr. Minoru..." She spoke, her eyes tracing his body, she looked away blushing slightly.  
  
" I-I'll go get you some cloth-"  
  
A hand snaked around her waist.  
  
" You aren't going anywhere." He spoke looking at her, his eyes found hers.  
  
" Minoru...?"   
  
" I want you to stay here." He spoke looking at her.  
  
" ..Why?" She asked.  
  
" We made a deal remember?" He chimed.  
  
" Deal?"   
  
Her face normalized.  
  
" Oh..." She said her voice catching a sad look.  
  
" The act.." She spoke, he held her tighter.  
  
" Yes, the act. Our act." He spoke and leaned his head down.  
  
She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes slightly.  
  
'Sand wood...'She thought inhaling his spicy, intoxicating scent.   
  
" You sure enjoy my company.." He spoke in a mocking tone.  
  
She opened her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
" Much." She murmured pressing her lips against his.   
  
Minoru wasn't expecting any of this and stiffened slightly, her lips were warm. So sweet against his. Truth be told he loved this arrangement, it meant that he could have more control over his property, and now, she was his. Temporarily, but atleast this way it gave him time to think of something. Something that would happen afterward.   
  
" Yuzuki.." He spoke his mouth opened slightly.   
  
Yuzuki's tongue slipped out and entered his mouth playfully, tasting him, teasing him. He gave out a strangled moan and deepened the kiss, letting the towel around his waist drop, although it was still held up by his form, either due to the erection he was having, or that they were too pushed against each other that the towel had no way to completely fall away from him.  
  
" Yuzuki.." He repeated looking at her, he looked at his pajamas on her. He had carried her in and washed and dressed her after that scene in the rain. He didn't know how his control could slip so easily.  
  
He inwardly sighed.  
  
' I'm becoming a perverted old man. One that gets exited from watching girls in uniform.' He thought, looking at her. He noticed her chest, how full she was.  
  
" Tell me you love me." He asked, almost begging her in a whiny voice as he leaned down to kiss her. She responded to him, moving his towel aside, then gave out a full moan into his mouth when she felt his erection press into her feminine part through his baggy pajama top that she wore.  
  
" Tell you I love you...?" She said in a question.  
  
" Yes.." He sighed into her mouth kissing her again. He seemed lust driven.  
  
" You first..." She whispered.  
  
The blinked his eyes open to see her, she was watching him closely. He noticed fear in her eyes, like that of a rabbit that was ready to bolt out in any given moment. If an opening was given.  
  
Minoru froze, trying to figure out what she was asking.  
  
" ..Yuzuki.. I don't think I can return your feelings.." He spoke looking at her.  
  
Yuzuki smiled.  
  
" Then I guess I can't either." She spoke pushing him away.  
  
'no..'  
  
He grabbed her by the wrist, grinding her against him as he led her into a wall. Trapping her there.  
  
" I made you human."   
  
" So?"  
  
" I put hours of my life into you, half of it."  
  
" I devoted everything I had to you."   
  
'........'  
  
" You don't know me."   
  
" I know you better than you know yourself, Mr. Minoru." She spoke in a smile, while looking at him. Her hands reached up and touched his cheeks.  
  
" I've known your personality for years, your secretive and still you hide things from me. After all this time you still don't let me see you pain. You don't let me in..Minoru." She spoke in a sad smile.  
  
" ........"   
  
She looked at him with her blue eyes.  
  
" And like you, since you don't share your feelings, I'll do the same."  
  
" But-"  
  
" It's best, this way we could have a relationship on an equall level." She spoke.  
  
" That's not what I want."   
  
" You can always send me away... kick me out."  
  
" You've begged me to let you have this position." He argued.  
  
" Exactly."   
  
"?" He looked ta her confused.  
  
" What do you mean Yuzuki.. I'm not sure I follow you."   
  
" You want to treat me like a piece of merchandise, something that can be used and put away as you found it." She spoke looking at him.  
  
" If that is how you want our relationship to be, then it's fine. But no side stepping. I refuse to have my feelings hurt-"  
  
" So your going to hide them from me?!"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" You have done the same thing and I'm not demanding answers from you. You are your own person with your own reasons. I guess it was foolish to try and make you love me. I just want you to know, that after this.... I don't want to be here anymore." She spoke.  
  
" Be here?"   
  
" Yes."  
  
" You mean-"  
  
" Once the deal is done, i'm going to be out of your life, and you can find someone real... someone you can share your feelings with on a deeper level." She spoke looking at him, then gave out a smirk.  
  
" I'm just one of your experiments, and I've grown tired of being pushed away and hurt." She spoke.  
  
" But, you know i'm going to push you away in the end anyway, so why are you doing this now?"   
  
" At least this way, what I did will be memorable, because even if it was a lie..." She spoke then smiled, he could see himself in her eyes....Yuzuki was crying.  
  
" It's an honest lie, because I do love you, and I know you do not. " She spoke and leaned in to kiss him, silencing him of his next words. His heart gave out a twinge then, something hurt in his chest, and he wanted... desperately needed the pain to go away. He kissed her then, fully, as a man would kiss a woman. His hands dug in her hair, pushing her body against his, pushing her face into his. Mingling their smells.   
  
' I don't understand..' Yuzuki thought feeling his heart beat against her chest harshly, her blush dark.  
  
' He tells me he doesn't love me...' she thought as his tongue traced the outer edge of her lip.  
  
'But his touch..   
  
his body..  
  
his actions...   
  
his hold..his everything tells me that he wants me.' She thought running her nails lightly over his back as he kissed her hungrily.  
  
'His soul tells me, it would die if it didn't have me by it's side.'   
  
Ugh.... men.   
  
He lowered her onto the bed, his hands tracing over her body. He was fully naked and ready for her. His fingers making their way to her chest.  
  
" Yuzuki.." He whispered.  
  
She looked to him.  
  
"......"  
  
he leaned in and kissed her neck.  
  
" Your shaking.."   
  
Minoru shook his head kissing her neck once more.  
  
" I want you."   
  
Her eyes widened.  
  
" It's too early, Minoru."  
  
" So?"   
  
" I don't want to-"  
  
She was cut off by one of his kisses.  
  
" I'll make you want me." He spoke kissing her lips.  
  
" You seem to be struggling.." She spoke.  
  
He looked to her face once more.  
  
" Why aren't you-"  
  
" ...."  
  
The door sounded as he got too close for comfort. With a growl he got up and walked to dress.   
  
" Yuzuki can you-"  
  
"Right away sir." She said in a solute. She went and rolled off of his bed, walking to the door, unlocked it.  
  
The door was swung open and a woman like shrill cry came out as it entered.  
  
" Minoru!" Shouted something closely related to Luna's voice.  
  
" L-luna?" Asked Minoru surprised and turned to her as he put on his shirt, his pants on already. Yuzuki blushed and looked away from Minoru, noticing his well toned chest in the view of another woman.  
  
" Oh Minoru why did you want time apart? I don't want to stay apart anymore, lets get back together, please Minoru? I love you so much." She cried dramatically.  
  
" Luna get out of my room! Have you no manners?" Minoru shouted as he buttoned his shirt.  
  
Yuzuki leaned against the door frame, chuckling slightly.  
  
" It's not like she hasn't seen any of it before."   
  
" YUZKI!"   
  
Yuzuki put her hand sup.  
  
" Gomen sir."   
  
Luna looked to Yuzuki.  
  
" Please tell me why you decided to leave me..is..." She paused and looked to Minoru.  
  
" Is it because you've found someone else?" She asked weakly tears falling, she still wore that ring on her finger.  
  
" You haven't returned that ring." He motioned to it.  
  
" I'm not going to." Luna spat.  
  
" And why not?"   
  
" It's a symbol of our love Minoru!" She declared and looked to him, holding onto his shirt.  
  
" You love me, I know it! Please, your going through that stage.. please.. Whatever you don't like about me, I'll change I promise." Luna whispered.  
  
'She's good' Yuzuki thought in a wry chuckle and looked at her watch.  
  
" Mr. Minoru I must be on my way to practice." Yuzuki hummed and turned taking the first step out of the room. " Have fun with your ex." She spoke out wearily.  
  
" No wait, Yuzuki! " Shouted Minoru pushing Luna back, she held him down.  
  
" Luna.." Minoru sighed.  
  
" I don't want you anymore. I gave you your jewels and money to tide you over, please. Stop bothering me." He spoke and then looked away, walking out of his room, leaving her standing there.  
  
" Minoru!"   
  
" Pawn it!" Minoru's voice sounded.  
  
Luna held her ring possessively.  
  
" NO!"   
  
Yuzuki mounted her bike, she was giggling merrily due to the child like nature of Minoru's former lover. Then her mind drifted to other things, Minoru was a wealthy man. She smiled her face becoming slightly sad. 'Whoever marries Minoru will be very happy. He has everything... Wealth, Health, beautiful posture, his skin... hair.. everything.' She thought in a blush. 'Perfect in so many ways.' She thought and began to peddle.  
  
" Yuzuki!" Shouted Minoru running out of the big door of where they lived.  
  
" Nani? What is it Minoru?" She asked looking to him.  
  
She was greeted by a loving, warm kiss to her lips. One that made her head leap and flutter down into a little puddle on the floor. " Be safe.." He whispered faintly. She opened his eyes, wondering when they had closed and looked to him dazed, finding his face she giggled.  
  
His kisses affected them both.   
  
" Come back as soon as you can." He whispered.  
  
" Yes Mr.-"  
  
He kissed her again, a little bit more pressure this time.  
  
" Come back soon." He spoke.  
  
She looked to him and smiled.  
  
" Ye sir." She said, and with that she left off peddling to school, her heart pounding and as happy as she'd ever been.  
  
He looked after her.  
  
' Yuzuki... I think... I'm falling for you.' He thought and laughed at himself. 'Or perhaps I've landed long ago and just noticed how foolish i've been.. for not seeing it sooner.' He thought.  
  
" MINORU!" Luna shouted, running out of the mansion she was being clung to by 3 of her maids, one currently worried. "Master, We can't hold her for a long time." They mewed. Minoru gave out a sigh and made a phone call.  
  
Someone picked up and mumbled something in the phone.  
  
" Yes, yes this is Minoru. Yeah that's right. Sorry to bother you but is it possible to file another restraining order?"  
  
To Be Continued... 


	9. Welcome Home

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Chobits or any of its characters._

**Cupids Bullet**

Ugly Chibbi

**_Welcome Home_**

Months had passed, Minoru had gone to do much of work in his own field, traveling and not coming for weeks in, Yuzuki felt lonely. She

Had gone to her practices as well, trying to keep herself busy in clubs and all sorts of sports to keep her mind off of Minoru. Her plan to

Fall out of love with him had not worked, if anything it their time together was held precious.

She sat in front of the chimney, the fire was burning, it was a cold afternoon, and the sun was setting. Yuzuki had wondered how the

Servants felt from the cold, she was wrapped warmly in a sweater and warm sweats. While the servants still held their, skimpy attire.

Growing tired of this she had gone up to her room and picked out some of her dresses, and put them over the servants.

They smiled to her in appreciation. 'Persacoms or not, being dressed in clothes like that was walking around practically naked.'

As she walked around her house, having tea and eating from time to time she noticed the change in her weight. She had gotten thinner,

Looked pale and almost sick.

"Miss Yuzuki, do you need anything? If you're hungry we'll fix you up something right away." Said one of the servants in worry

As she kneeled to her. Yuzuki shook her head and smiled to the persacom.

"No thank you, I'm fine. Really, but thank you for the worry." Yuzuki said politely sipping her tea as she sat by the fire that she had started herself.

The servants had noticed that nothing had exited Yuzuki, nothing at all. They noticed the pace in her heart unchanged, she wasn't happy.

"Miss Yuzuki?" They asked as they sat around her in the fire place, there were a total of four.

"Hmm?" She asked looking in the direction of her servants.

"You've been our friend, for a very long time, Miss Yuzuki. We've come to know you, how you act." One of them said as the

Other pushed her back, pressing their hands against Yuzuki's chest.

"Your heart is the same as any human." They spoke as she blinked.

"When you are sad, your heart barely beats, it's like a bird that refuses to sing."

"Sing..."

"When Master Minoru is here, your heard beats like a wild song." One of them spoke moving around in a strange little dance.

"You smiled and almost dance with everything that you do." The other one spoke.

"The way that you move, walked, talked, all of it was happy." They all smiled.

Yuzuki noticed their smiles fade to saddened ones.

"When Master Minoru is not here, your heart looses it beat, your talking and way of walking changes." They spoke.

"You're sad."

"We all care about Mister Minoru, Miss Yuzuki." They spoke and looked to her in worry seeing her eyes flash slightly, the

Dead glow still there, but she was listening. They knew, out of all the people that came and saw them, out of anyone and everyone that

Saw them as persacoms, even Minoru himself; Yuzuki was the only one that talked to them as family.

"But..."

"Miss Yuzuki."

"You love Mister Minoru, as a woman loves a man."

Yuzuki blushed.

"I...-"

Fingers covered her lips.

"We also know that Minoru misses you as much as you miss him, he calls everyday asking us where you are and what your

Doing, but he tells us not to tell you."

"He doesn't want to scare you."

"Miss Yuzuki, we believe that Master Minoru loves you too, just like you love him."

Tears fell from her eyes as she lunged for one of the servants, arms wrapped around her as they all held her.

"We know how lonely it is Miss Yuzuki." They spoke in unison as one of them pet her hair.

"We may not be real, but we ache inside when you do not smile."

"We care for you very much Miss Yuzuki."

Yuzuki looked to all of them and smiled weakly, giving out a slight giggle.

"Thank you, all of you." She spoke and noticed her clothing on them.

"You all look very beautiful." She spoke in awe as all of them held her tightly.

"This is why Minoru loves you Yuzuki." One of them spoke kissing her forehead gently.

"Your heart is big, and never ending." One of them spoke extending her hands as wide as she could, making Yuzuki giggle.

"I have heart only for the ones I care about." She spoke reaching out to hug all four of them, they gladly accepted.

"Only a selected few I let in." She spoke as one of them giggled.

"What is it?"

A pillow collided with her face.

"Umf!" She fell back slightly as one of them began to tickle her.

"Ah, no!" She shouted giving out slight giggles, getting up as quickly as she could, moving aside form the others as they ran

Around in the house, four of them against just her. She hadn't laughed like this since Minoru had been home. Happy tears brimmed in her eyes as she was chased by them.

The sun was set and slowly it began to rain, hard, but she was safe at her home, with her servants. They weren't persacoms to her, they were family.

ring

Yuzuki blinked hearing the door bell.

"Who...?"

"I'll get it!" One of them shouted.

Yuzuki smiled feeling playful and jumped on the servants back slightly.

"No I'll get it!" she shouted as they both giggled struggling for the door, once she managed to detach Yuzuki and opened the door, the other servants huddle closer to her to see who was behind the door.

A wet cold body embraced her, holding her close. She felt the hard chest of the stranger, and suddenly, that familiar scent of sandalwood invaded her nostrils.

"M-Minoru?" She asked as he cupped her cheeks in his palms, kisses being dropped over her face.

She blushed hard seeing that they had an audience.

"M-Minoru!" She shouted gasping slightly as he traced his hands inside her sweats; tugging them down, door still open, cold air blowing in.

"I've missed you so, damn, much." He spoke between kisses as he held her up, apologizing for his wet embrace as he rushed upstairs, taking off his clothes messily as they arrived in his room. She noticed his facial features, he looked thinner as well, and he didn't shave for about.... 3 weeks roughly estimated. It felt rough against her cheeks, blushing hard as he pushed his wet body against her warm one.

"I'm cold" He whispered against her ear, licking it.

"Warm me up?"

They were on the floor; he had barely managed to put the lock on his door.

"Yuzuki..." He groaned as he opened her shirt, leaning his head down to take a hardened nipple in his mouth, sucking on the small pebble greedily, earning a surprised and aroused scream from her.

"M-Minoru!"

His lips never left hers, fevered, wet kisses all over her body. His breathing was harsh and rigid. He was able to take off his clothes without tearing the garments, throwing them off of him, then reached to pull down her sweats and panties.

He was in her so fast she screamed.

"M-Mi-ah...." She gasped feeling him move in and out of her with a quick pace.

"W-wait I- ah... oh.. Mi-no-ru... I-"

His kisses cut her short, he held her tightly to him, pumping in and out of her quickly, his groans sounded in her throat, she tightened slightly making his gasp and release her swollen lips.

He leaned over her, still looking at her while inside of her, his breathing hard. He noticed her eyes shine with that life in them that he had missed.

"Kami....Yuzuki..." He groaned and leaned down to kiss her again, moving faster inside of her.

"Yuzuki...ah.."

"Minoru..." She gasped holding him as tight as she could, moving her hips to his thrusts, amazed at how big his sexual appetite was.

"I-Ive...missed-oh...ooooh..." She breathed out trying to hold him back from his thrusts, to slow down a bit at least, but he wouldn't hear of it, he went if possible even faster, breathing harder, so hard her body jumped up and was slowly being pushed up against the wall.

"Ah-..Ah-AH! MINORU!" She shouted as she came, her muscles tightening and releasing over him quickly, continuously with the push and pull of his thrusting, making, forcing him to fall over the edge as well.

He fell on her breathing heavily, his hands cupping her breast tenderly now, planting soft kisses on her heated flesh, now slightly covered with sweat. He looked down on her, noticing one of her arms up against the wall, pushing back on it so he wouldn't push her against it too hard. With that he gave out a hard laugh, making their bodies vibrate, reminding them that they were still connected.

She bit back a moan seeing his reaction to her position. "Yuzuki... I...I'm sorry, I just couldn't wait to see you-and-"

She leaned in and planted a quick kiss against his lips as he pulled out of her. "It's fine." She spoke between a giggle and a moan as both of them got up from the floor, she noticed her clothes messed up; she pulled up her pants and did the buttons on her sweater with shaky hands as looked at him.

"I've missed you too." She said, then smiled and looked down, flushed form his gaze on her.

"You've gotten thinner."

"I haven't been very hungry lately and - AH!"

She grabbed hold of the body that had swept her off of her feet and carried her into the bathroom.

"You're all sweaty." He said.

She leaned her head against his chest, his heart still beating hard from his....greeting home.

"Yes but I-"

Yet another kiss stopped her words short, his tongue licking around her mouth till it found a way past her lips and into where it wanted to be, along hers.

"Shower with me?" He asked, giving her a look unlike any other that she'd seen.

She looked into his eyes, unable to resist any thing he asked of her.

"Of course..." She sighed.

They kissed again.

Made love once more.

He refused to have her leave his side.


	10. couple

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

Cupids Bullet

Ugly Chibbi

**Couple**

Yuzuki walked packet up her things ready to go home, her arrows giving off a light rattling sound.

"Yuzuki-san?" Asked a voice behind her as she turned and noticed Tsutomu behind her. She blinked and smiled to him giving out a slight bow.

"Tsutomu-san." She spoke and looked to him when she finished her bow.

"What is it?"

He looked to her smiling and then found the words. "The team is holding a raffle to travel out of Japan and go somewhere nice for the vacation coming up, would you like to join the raffle to see if you can go?" Asked Tsutomu.

Yuzuki giggled and pointed to herself.

"I never win at those silly things, but there's the trip to?"

"Hawaii." He spoke and extended his palms.

"It'll be for a week, and 3 days."

Yuzuki made an "O" form with her mouth in surprise and smiled widely to him.

"So one of use will be able to go to Hawaii?"

"Not exactly, you see the team wants to join into the raffle, but all the team members have to join... that way if we win the team will be able to go.... as in all of us." Tsutomu spoke looking to her.

"I think that would be fun, wouldn't you think?"

"Yes it would, but I need your ok in it, that way we all know we're willing to go if we win." he spoke. Yuzuki nodded with a happy jump.

"Of course! Count me in!" She said happily.

Both of them laughed. "All right, thanks for the ok, Yuzuki-san." He spoke as she turned back to her things with a smile on her face now.

"You seem better..." He said quietly, making her jump since he hadn't left her.

"Oh yes, I am." She said to him as she noticed him stand there, fumbling with his book holder.

"I was wondering if you could be able to join me for a study session." he spoke, daring to look into her eyes.

"Study session?" She said shocked, then giggled patting his shoulder in a playful hit. "Tsutomu you're the smartest guy I know, I don't think you need help form little old me." She said in a small voice.

He went bright red form her touch.

"Well, I....would like.... to spend a bit....more........................time.......with..............you." He said his voice going lower and lower, but loud enough so she could hear. They were both alone in the classroom, the students had left, and there was practice in the morning but not in the afternoon today.

Yuzuki blinked. "Spend more time with me?" She said and looked to him in a sly smile. "Am I that favorable to have around?" She spoke making him go in a deeper blush. As he quickly opened his mouth to object to what she was leaning towards. "N-"

She giggled at him, making his statement stop.

"I'm sorry Tsutomu-san, I didn't mean anything bad by it, and I'm just very happy right now. The raffle sounds like a great idea, and i'd love to have a study session with you. Would you like it to be over at my house or yours?" She asked.

He scratched his head slightly, loosing his nerve.

"Yours I guess." He said.

She clapped her hands together.

"Allrighty!" She said and put on her backpack.

"How soon do you want to study?"

"How soon can you...?"

"Well I'm free tomorrow, would you like it then?"

He nodded blushingly.

"Okay then, tomorrow it is." She said and walked out of the classroom.

"Wait-Yuzuki-san?"

She halted and turned to him. "Hai?" She asked curiously.

**thump, thump, thump, thump, thump**

"I....."

**thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump, thump.**

'Argh...I can't' he thought and scratched his head slightly. "I forgot haha sorry about that, I'll see you tomorrow then." He spoke.

Yuzuki's curious look turned into a pout. "All right, tomorrow then, we can walk home from school together." She spoke to him giddily and took off, her little footsteps echoed through the hallways of the school as she left him in the room, alone.

He gave out a gruff sigh. "Yuzuki... you might love someone else..." He said to her form that was once there, then turned to her desk and traced his fingers over the top of it. "But...._I've fallen in love with you since you've come into my life_..." He spoke out silently letting out a deep sigh, his blush still dark.

'Why can't I just tell you that?'

It had been 2 full hours since school was out, Minoru tapped his foot against the floor impatiently.

"How long does it take her to get home from school?" Minoru asked one of the servants.

"She should be on her way, Master Minoru." They said a little flustered. He'd been pestering them all day to see what hour it was for her, was she over with any of her classes yet? Was she done? Was she done yet? When was she going to be done!?

They noticed him head to the door and take his car keys.

"Master Minoru?"

"I'm going to go get her." He spoke.

"B-but she has her bike!"

"I can put it in the car." He said and walked out.

"B-but...."

They sighed.

"He has no patience does he?" One of them said.

"None at all."

They all sighed once more.

"Being in love is exhausting."

One of them giggled.

"Especially for those two."

They all broke out into giggles.

Minoru had gotten into his car and was pulling out of the driveway; his mind was filled with thoughts that disturbed him. He had finished having yet, another bad dream about Yuzuki...finding another person and running off with him. He sighed and shook his head while he drove out into the street and cranked up the speed. He lived far away, what if something happened to her on her way home?

'I just don't want to have her hurt that's all. I've done nothing but think of her in that stupid flight, the meetings the lonely nights. I thought when I got here, I would be able to get this... yearn out of my system.' He thought and drove on, his mind drifting while he drove by he came across a beautiful view of the lake, it was roughly an hours drive form here to the school. 'She pedals through this everyday? How tiring... I should try to have a limo drive her but she refuses any of my help...why? Maybe she

does...have...someone........else?'

His eyes caught something strange, he noticed abnormal waves in the water, small waves but big enough so that there would be evidence of motion.

'These are my lands, nobody suppose to be trespassing.' He thought angrily as he noticed a small lithe body boost up from the water. His eyes widened...his heart skipped a beat, his car slowly stopped.

"Yuzuki....?" 'Was...skinny dipping? IN THE AFTERNOON!?'

He quickly got out of his car, not minding if it was in the middle of the street, he did own these parts; gates were all over, protecting his terrain from miles and miles...nobody could see her, she had this to herself. 'Now I see why she liked to go home by herself.' He said with a smile as he climbed down from the lake, little suspicion etched in his mind.

It reminded him of his dream; she was in the water, with another man. One that looked familiar to him but, he couldn't make out his face, he hated how he woke up at night, fully aroused from their pants, moans...._screams_.

He stepped on a branch...it snapped, causing her to gasp and to turn to him.

He froze.

"Peeping tom!" She shouted pointing to him with a wide smile on her face. Relief spilled over him as he walked to her, he noticed she was bare, her body glistening wet from the water, her hair loose and clinging to her luscious curves.

"Minoru-kun!" She spoke and got out, running to him. He flushed from her shamelessness as she jumped into his arms wetting his shirt and pants.

"Yu-Yuzuki.." he said as his lips were covered by her own.

"Minoru." She said in the same tone as he spoke her.

"Why are-.....ah..."

Her fingers traced down to pet his cock through his jeans, smiling noticing his pause of breath. He had stopped breathing....

"I've missed you." She spoke smiling to him as she licked the lower lip of his mouth, tracing her hands around him, removing his shirt slowly, leaving him time to react.

"Have a dip with me?" She asked smiling to him.

He breathed again, air being knocked back into his lungs.

"A bit...spontaneous... isn't it?" He asked looking to her naked form.

She giggled tilting his head up so she could look into the deep blue of his eyes.

"I thought you already knew what I was thinking the moment you saw me in the lake." She smiled innocently.

His heart stepped once more. "You knew I would-"

"Come and look for me?" She said kissing his neck gently, her hands pulling his shirt down and tossing it along with hers, now focusing on his jeans.

"I was hoping that I would be right, and I see that I was..." She said.

"Have you been here long?"

"No, it takes a while to get here, but once your here it's always good to just relax, it looks best at night. I like to take a dip under the stars here...it's beautiful." She spoke into his ear sending electric bolts up his spine.

"I have a feeling you don't really know what you have Mr. Minoru... " She said and looked to him.

Minoru looked at her and gave her a warm smile.

"I've just begun to figure out what I have, Yuzuki...." he said and reached to touch her cheek, petting it gently, making her blush.

"Don't get all mushy on me, Minoru." She said smiling to him tugging on his pants, pulling his lower body against her.

"Yu-zuki....?"

"I mean....this is an act isn't it? We're just pretending to love one another...." She said leaning up and kissing him squarely on the lips.

Shock hit him.

'That's right... the act.'

"Lying to one another with false promises." She spoke and smiled to him, he noticed her eyes glow with a devilish naughtiness that she herself had unleashed, for him..._just for him._

"Yuzuki...I want to tell you something." He spoke making her stop in her actions.

"What is it?" She asked curiously.

"I'm going to be going away again." He spoke looking to her.

Her eyes flashed.

"Oh..."

She was about to close up again, he felt it, her arms went slack, her fingers had lost their interest, her eyes had gone from happy to lifeless.

"But." He said and reached down to pick her up and held her to him tightly.

"You're coming with me this time." He spoke to seriously.

Yuzuki's eyes widened and looked to him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious are you?"

"Yes, I am..."

She blushed hard, her eyes widening slightly as she looked to him in shock, her mouth slightly open as she just looked at him.

"You mean it? You really mean it."

Minoru nodded laughter in his eyes.

Suddenly, she pounced him, throwing him on the floor. His pants were removed and suddenly he was finding himself being dragged back to the lake, the warm waters touched him, giving him goose bumps as his eyes met with the sunset and her lovely form.

"I haven't heard you say it for a while..." He spoke to her.

"Say what?"

"That you love me." He said to her.

Yuzuki smiled to him and thought for a moment looking to his face.

"You really want to me to get at that level, don't you?"

"That level?" He asked.

Yuzuki dragged him further in the water, wetting him all over, making his whole body warm. Yuzuki had chosen to ignore his erection, he was sure she enjoyed making him suffer with her games of seduction. He saw it in her body movements, her eyes....her smiles. Those lips...

"Yes that level..." She said pushing him farther into the lake, her legs enveloping his waist, pushing his erection against her stomach. He leaned against her bare shoulder and groaned out slightly.

"Yuzuki... I can't think when you're on me like this."

She made a move to push away, but his hands shot to her hips.

"No!" He looked to her, their eyes met. He had noticed how close they were.

"Tell me..."

"You first..."

"I can't...."

Yuzuki frowned slightly but hid her disappointment under his chin, kissing his neck gently.

"Then I can't tell you either."

"I know you do, I just want you to say it."

She shook her head and looked into his eyes once more.

"I want to fall out of love with you."

His heart stopped.

"What?"

She smiled and leaned into him, hiding her tears that were slowly forming.

"Your heard me." She spoke.

He held her tightly to him.

"You need someone real, not a fake like me. You need someone with a real heart, real blood, someone who can do things humans can, I'm not real..." She spoke and looked to him.

"Is that why you chose not to-"

Lips covered her own, his arms moved over slightly, he wanted to push her against something, to drive into her and make her feel it.

"Don't say that." He spoke and reached to touch her chest, they floated on the water, the setting sun highlighting their bodies in the glowing waters.

"You are real to me as any girl." He spoke and looked to her, his hands touching her cheek.

"You were made for me." He smiled to her, she noticed that he wasn't trying to be mean to her, he saw the intent look on his face and the sparkle of emotion in his eyes.

"When Kaede died I didn't know what I'd do without her, and then... suddenly you came into my life...filled it with joy. We became good friends, inseparable... you were so much like my sister." He said making her eyes shine.

"But I noticed something else as I grew..." He spoke and looked to her.

"I was attracted to you in a way that I was never attracted to Kaede. I never lusted for my sister..." He spoke, evidence pushed up against her stomach.

"I never wanted to kiss her in ways that I've wanted to kiss you... hold you..." He spoke; she was so sure he would say the next few words...desired them among anything.

_'Make love to you...._' Oh how she wished, but those words never came, instead he leaned down and took her lips. She was pushed up against something solid and

"!!" She gasped as he parted her legs while in the water, looking at him with wide eyes, her blush evident. His eyes seemed passion ridden.

She reached to him and held him close, getting over the shock. 'When did we float here? And so far from shore..." She thought as she felt him slither inside her.

A moan escaped her lips as she leaned back, forgetting how thick he was as she was stretched. She felt water drip on her as he pushed farther in, his look on hers, burning into her as she looked up to face his gaze.

"I never though that you would think like that." Minoru spoke as he reached down to hold her hands, pressing them against the coolness of the rock. He gave out another groan as he pulled back, wanting to slam into her as hard as he could, but the water was slowing him down, making the ache within him grow.

"Yuzuki..."

She leaned up into him, making the last thrust hard, they both gasped feeling each others every movement, the rippled of water coming in around them, splashing.

_'I love you'_

"I can't."

_'I love you.'_

"Say it..." He breathed out, pumping harder.

Yuzuki tried to struggle free to wrap her arms around him.

"No..." Minoru spoke feeling her struggle, his grip turning harder. "You're not getting away..." He spoke slamming down. Her eyes went wide, her pupils dilated. She gasped hard.... He was about to stop and ask her what was wrong but... he felt her. Tighten and release around him far too quickly, he leaned further in, bucking up into her, dragging her up to his level on the rock.

"Yuzuki.." He gasped.

He leaned in and sucked hard on her shoulder, as he too came.

He slacked against her; she felt his breath, heartbeat.

_'You can't say it..._' she though weary of herself. 'But I'm ready to shoot you back with it the moment you begin to form the words...why is that?' She thought as she pulled away from him and swam to shore, getting out, the last bit of the suns rays warming her skin while the wind blew on her.

"Yuzuki?" He asked attempting to wrap his arms around her, she didn't object, and let his arms go... wetting her shirt.

"Hai?" She asked turning to see his naked form.

"Are you angry with me?" he asked.

She smiled and shook her head. "How can I bet mad with you, Minoru-san?" She spoke and ran her fingers along his cheek and chin.

'You disappoint me, but ....I'm not angry.' She thought as she wrapped her arms around him as well, holding him. _'I can't get mad at something that isn't real_.' She thought and looked to him. 'You have no feelings for me; all I am is a toy to you, one that you can play with and put back as you had it.... a

_living..._

_breathing..._

_toy...'_

"You think we should start heading home? It's a bit cold." Yuzuki commented rubbing her shoulders together. Minoru nodded in agreement while he started fixing up his things and getting everything ready.

"Yes I think that would be a good idea." He said and pulled up his boxers and pants, feeling Yuzuki's eyes on him all the way.

_'I'm not real....I'm just..not real_. That's it, that's the thing, regardless of what he says, if I was real he would have loved me by now... but i'm not...I can never......ever... **stay by his side**.' She thought as she climbed up, mounting her bike.

"Yuzuki, where are you-"

"Home."

Minoru walked to her taking her shoulders.

"I can drive you; your bike can fit in my car."

Yuzuki shook her head. "You shouldn't worry yourself about me." She spoke and pushed against the pedal, then stopped.

"Oh!" She said and turned to him.

"Tsutomu-kun is coming tomorrow for a study session."

"I just wanted to let you know that he'll be at the house when you'll be away at the meeting with Miss Hibiya." She spoke and looked ahead.

"He'll be gone before you get home, but I want to let you know that I'll be walking home with him tomorrow, so I don't want any car to pick us up." Yuzuki said and pedaled away.

"Yu---"

"See you!" She spoke and rode off, leaving him standing there.

_'That....'_ He got into his car and started the engine, his fingers working on the keys angrily. 'We just......in the lake....' He thought looking at the rock that was halfway in the middle.

'She can't just...blow me off when I-....didn't tell her I...' His look turned angry. 'Is that what this is about?' He thought and rode off, she had gone a pretty far distance from the car as he rode beside her.

"Get in the car." He ordered.

She stopped.

He got out of the car and made her get off, took the bike and put it in the back; he noticed her standing there, head low.

"Yuzuki?"

She shook her head, he noticed her wipe her face. "!!!" He reached to her and made her face him.

"....Tea..rs.."

Yuzuki shook her head and looked away. "I don't cry.." She spoke.

He reached to her and pressed his finger against her cheek, showing her the wetness there.

"What is this then?" He spoke to her.

She shook her head and walked to his car, reaching for her bike. He shook his head and grabbed her small wrists.

"No, you're coming with me." He spoke putting her in his car, got in and rode off.

She didn't speak to him.

"Yuzuki, I can't _love you_.." He spoke looking to her while they were driving, and then looked back at the road.

She stood quiet.

"I don't feel that way about you." He spoke again, his grip holding onto the steering wheel.

Yuzuki nodded, he noticed. She was listening to him. "Why did you.." She spoke and looked to him, he faced her the same time she turned.

"I was happy not knowing what I felt for you. I was happy being a copy of Kaede..." She spoke shaking her head.

"I was happy... knowing that one day you would leave me and cast me aside with the other persacoms once my value had run out, that's the fate I was given, made with. I was meant to brake one day.." She spoke her voice dying; her insides had begun to scream. looking to him, tears falling. He gasped.

**_'I DON'T WANT TO LOVE YOU!_'** her mind shouted out loud, a headache hit. 'I don't want to want you like this! I don't want to hurt this way! Feel this way!' _Pain..._ her mind was shouting screaming.

'I _AM_ a **machine**! I am not meant to _bleed, feel guilt, happiness, pain_...' Tears fell.

"Yuzuki..." He spoke and reached to touch her shoulder. She desperately tried to calm herself; her mind was going on overdrive.

"Yuzuki talk to me." He spoke and pet her cheek while he was driving.

"....I.." She tried to say.

"I understand." She spoke looking to him and sighed.

"I won't ask you to tell me anymore." She said to him and smiled.

He stilled.

_'Why is... Why was she... crying?'_

"Alright Yuzuki.." He spoke.

_....'allright'...................._


	11. MINE

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of its characters. 

**Cupids Bullet**

Ugly Chibbi

**MINE**

**

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews everyone.

* * *

"I don't want him to come here." Minoru spoke out gruffly.  
Yuzuki folded her arms across her chest.  
"I told him that we would study here." She spoke.  
"This is my house and whatever I say goes."

Silence.

"...Fine. Then I'll go to his." She spoke and put her book bag down, climbing up the stairs again.  
"Where are you going"  
"I'm going to get clothes."

..! "Why?"

"I'm sleeping over." She spoke.

Minoru marched up and grabbed her wrists. "You are certainly NOT going to sleep over another mans house!"

Yuzuki snapped her hand back.

"The walk is extremely long, our study sessions take hours to complete, and if he won't come here then I'll stay with him." She snapped back and proceeded to pack her clothes for the night.

"You have done this before."

"No, he's slept over here, far more than once, but you're never here so how would you know?" She said. His hand reached in and grabbed hers roughly.

"How DARE you bring someone in here without my permission! You belong to me! I made you from wires and hardware, you BELONG to ME." He shouted loosing his cool.

Yuzuki looked to the side ignoring his shouts. "..."

"I don't want you going near that man, i don't want you going near anyone, anything male." He shouted to her shoving her back, she fell against her bed.

"I'm sorry to say this Minoru, but you don't own me anymore, I have a life, i'm a live with my own morals, my own my mind." She shouted and got up and shoved him back, making him tip back.

"I'm not a toy that you can just take, play with and put back as you found it." She spoke to him and smirked.

"One day when you come home I won't be here for you to fuck." She spoke making him gasp.

"I'll leave you, and then, who will be here? To welcome you, to kiss you." She spoke moving her hair out of her eyes.

"I'm not real to you, I know that you don't like me.." She spoke and picked up her things, walking out of her room.

"I'll start to fall for him soon, and forget all about you." She spoke to him and smiled acidly. "You'll see how easily you'll lose me Minoru, to someone who has a heart, someone who IS good enough for me, unlike you." She spoke.

Minoru jumped up from his bed, covered in cold sweat. 'What was that...?' He thought and looked back and for, he felt the side of his covers, wanting to feel his lover, but no such luck. 'Yuzuki..?' He thought frantically looking around his room. Everything was cold, he felt so alone. "Yuzuki...?" He called out and went to her room, he found the bed empty.

He ran out of the room and down stairs almost tripping. "Yuzuki!" He shouted. "Minoru-san?" She asked, she was standing there in nothing but a robe, holding a glass of water. "What is it?"

She was engulfed by a hug.

"You aren't angry at me...are you?" He asked in worry, his eyes knitted together in distorted agony. Yuzuki gasped slightly as his hold became tighter. "Are you angry at me..?" He asked again. She shook her head, at the same time trying to shake her blush. "N-no Minoru-san.. I'm not angry with you." She said her voice coming out shaky.

"You...think I'm attractive to you right Yuzuki?" He asked holding her face with both of his hand, seeing her confused eyes. "You'd never...replace me.. would you. You would never kiss anyone else.. or do anything with anyone else...would you Yuzuki?" He asked.

She blinked in blank confusion, then smiled to him and reached up to touch his cheek gently. He was shaking.

"I'd never leave you willingly." She spoke and walked into his arms, holding him to her tightly. "I love you Minoru." She said, his breath eased out of his lungs, leaving him speechless. His eyes and heart filled with warmth suddenly.

He held her tightly to him. "Arigato Yuzuki." He spoke crushing her to him.

"Arigato for loving someone like me.." He spoke and then looked at her again, he leaned in and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Please sleep with me...at least for the remainder for the evening." He begged.

She giggled and blushed. "Minoru I-"

"I promise I wont try anything..." He swore. Then took her hand and kissed it, she noticed his eyes close, her heart skipped a beat. 'Why are you being so gentle with me..?' She thought.

"Please..."

Yuzuki nodded, her blush darkening. "H-Hai... I will."

'He's so different right now, as if his heart and his mind are in union.' She thought as his hand held hers tightly; he himself led her to his bed. "I want to talk to you about Tsutomu. "Minoru spoke and looked to Yuzuki seriously.

"What about Tsutomu-san, Minoru-sama?" "If it were for me, I think I would just tell you to leave him alone." Minoru spoke looking to her, seeing her confused stare to him turn into a giggle.

He blinked. 'She didn't feel guilty at all, more than anything she felt... tickled?' He held her tighter burying his face in the hook of her shoulder as he kissed the gentle skin there.

"Can it be possible for you to be jealous, Minoru-san?" She asked, she felt his hands thread in her hair. Her eyes closed breathing in his scent. 'Perfect...'

"Like I said yesterday, there will be a study session here, the servants have alerted you of this and so have I. Since you will be gone on a board meeting with miss Hibiya I don't think it would hurt if I brought him over for a study session. Plus I need to help him with his notes and he needs to help me with mine." She spoke to him, her hand petting his cheek while she looked to him adoringly.

"Tsutomu-san, He's a very respectable young man, very trustworthy." She spoke and smiled to him gently. "And plus I only see him as a friend, Master." She said looking to him securely. His eyes normalized as he released her, then nodded. "Hai.." He spoke as he made his way back to bed silently, a battle raging in his head.

Yuzuki tilted her head trying not to break into giggles as he headed back to his room; she wanted to assume that both of them would go back to bed. Both of them would sleep fine and he'd go off to another country in the morning with that woman, and come back to her. "..."

"Minoru..?" She said shakily, trying not to sound too worried. "Please.. Tell me? What do you feel about me?" She asked. Minoru stiffened and looked away, scratching his head. "Why do you worry so much about what I do with other people...?" She asked.

Minoru blushed and looked down. "It's just that... I love you I guess..."

Her heart stopped. 'What..?'

He looked to her, his eyes shinning when his eyes met with hers. He noticed her shocked features, saw her eyes slowly begin to tear. She then smiled and lowered her head, her bangs covering her mad blush. He noticed her smile, "I love you too, Minoru-sama."

He noticed her begin to walk to her room, moving past him. He felt her heat, her sweet scent brush against him, he inhaled. "Yuzuki.." Minoru spoke turning to her. He turned to her and held her tightly, her heart jumped, a hard blush looming her cheeks, her eyes shinning. "H-Hai Minoru-sama?"

"Sleep with me tonight... please." He asked again, not being able to hold in his plea sounding voice. Before she could answer him, he picked her up and carried her in his room, closing the door and locking it so they couldn't be interrupted. Both were blushing madly as he lowered her to his bed gently, her body went limp when it touched the cool cloth of his covers. His next move surprised her slightly, he didn't' move over her and push away her clothing, just simply moved and possessively gripped her waist, sleeping there with her.

"I'm sorry Yuzuki." He spoke out suddenly. "She turned to him, nose to nose. "Why are you apologizing?" She asked weakly. "I never took your feelings into consideration, I wasn't being fair to you."

Yuzuki blushed. "You didn't know..." She said and smiled to him. "I did know..." he spoke looking to her, his blush showing now. "The reason I made you human was so that you and me could be together, but...when you first came out you were so shy." He whispered, nuzzling her neck as he inhaled her scent. "I wanted to protect you, to tell you so many things... but at the same time..." He whispered in her ear.

"I wanted to tear you apart..."

His statement made her gasp. "I wanted to make love to you... so much that you screamed... begged." He said his blush getting darker with every word. "I ... wanted you to bed for more... to love me and me only." He spoke looking to her, his eyes never left hers.

"You and I. " Yuzuki spoke and smiled. "I was furious with you before... even now slightly, for what you made me go through, for what you made me feel." She said wrapping her around him. "I wanted to touch you... to feel how warm you were..." She spoke out, no shame in her words.

"I'm not completely human, no matter what you do, I'll never be completely human.." Yuzuki spoke and faced him. "But the things I feel when I'm with you, are completely different from before..." She said her voice dying down to a whisper. "I want you to love me too... I want you ...-"

His kiss cut her off, his body meshing into her as he parted her lips with his tongue. She gave out a soft moan into his mouth.

The servant women of the house intently listened, their ears pressed against the door while they heard Yuzuki's moans. "They seem to make more noise when it's emotional, ne?" One asked the other. They all giggled, and we're suddenly quieted by one of Yuzukis loud moans, Minoru's pants following her harsh breathing.

One of them pouted. "He promised he wouldn't do anything." "Promises are meant to be broken."

Giggles were heard...

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	12. Villain

**Disclaimer:** _I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

_

**Cupids Bullet**

_Villain

* * *

_

**A/N:** **Phoebe Kou-**Gih! I'm really sorry I haven't been updating in this story, I just haven't felt my best with my ankle braking and having to go thru surgery and all. But I should have taken it as more time to update my stories rather than anything else, cuz it does get really boring. I'm really sorry about this TwT I should be updating, I'm not keeping my fans well entertained and I'm really sorry for that. Please don't give up and I'll update faster!

* * *

Yuzuki got out of bed unusually sore, turning to see Minoru still resting peacefully to her side. Smiling she stood up, shamelessly walking to the bathroom naked as day. She made her way into the shower and turned the water on. The cold water made her pink nipples grow hard, her skin catch goosebumps as she bathed. She began to hum a strange melody that she had listened to Minoru's mother sing to him, and one she had learned from singing it to him when he was a child. 

Minoru woke up to the smell of fragrant shampoo and soap, and soft humming all coming from the shower. He stood up sleepily, naked as well, as he moved to the bathroom.

Yuzuki was singing in the shower, her eyes were closed due to rinsing out the shampoo from her hair. She was a beautiful creature, her body was perfect, her heart was pure. He blushed from the thoughts of yesterday, and how they were suddenly very appealing now. He wasn't sure what he was doing until he felt the dabs of warm water against his skin. Her eyes opened in alarm when his arms snaked around her. She gave out a small noise of surprise that he found pleasant.

"Good Morning Yuzuki." He said in a gentle voice when he finally decided to release her lips. Her breathing eased out of her, he could see the blush from her cheeks as she looked at him curiously, her eyes fixated on his. The eyes of a woman… the woman he loved. "G-Good morning Mr. Minoru."

Her eyes glided shut she his lips met hers again in a soft kiss, which turned hard as he pressed her to one of the cool walls of the shower. She blushed darkly when she felt hard evidence of his desire; he smiled seeing her reaction to him. She looked so innocent, so perfect. "I love you Yuzuki…" He said, his cheek showing an ugly red.

She smiled to his words and innocently leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek. "Gomen Minoru-sama, I'm going to be late if I stay." She spoke and made her way past him; he leaned over and held her tightly. His lips met her neck, making her gasp slightly. "Say it Yuzuki…" Minoru spoke, his face buried in her neck, his blush hard. "Mr…Minoru…" She said her own cheeks catching red hue as well.

His hold tightened on her. _"Please.."_

She smiled and turned to him while being in his arms. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed his lips again, her warm, sweet breath teased his tongue. "But if I told you now, how would you know what I say is real?" She asked giggling to him. "Why do you say that?" "Because you asked me to tell me you love you, I would say it under your influence. Not from my own will." She spoke and ran her fingers through his hair.

Minoru sighed and watched her leave, his smile came out gradual as she turned and stuck out her tongue at him as she went to her room to change. 'My Yuzuki.'

'I don't want you to go away…' Yuzuki thought as she dried herself off, she didn't expect him to follow her so shamelessly and tell her without a second thought that he loved her. It made her happy that he was finally able to show his feeling to her. She put on her bra and panties while deep in thought. 'I know that Minoru has to go to these important meetings with Miss Ueda. It's crucial for the company to have the two main leaders there.' She thought as she snaked her hand in one of the sleeves.

_'But still…'_

She adjusted her skirt as she put on her school uniform vest and her jacket. 'I want him to stay here… **with me**.' She thought as she went on to comb her hair and dry it. When she was finished she walked and took her book-bag, swinging it over her shoulder lightly as she trotted out of her room, her hair flowing behind her. Minoru was dressed and waiting for her outside at the door.

"Mr. Minoru.." Yuzuki spoke as she walked to him; arms came around her as he dragged her against him, kissing her deeply before he released her. "Have a safe trip to your meeting." Yuzuki said a bit flustered. "Hai, I will." Minoru spoke and released her as she opened the door and hopped down the steps, mounting her bike.

"Oh before I forget! Mr. Minoru!" Yuzuki shouted seeing him flinch slightly, he disliked it when she called him formally, but she couldn't help it. Letting out a small giggle, she saw him turn. "What is it?" He asked.

"I love you, Minoru!" She said with a smile. He stopped breathing when he saw her smile, then watched her pedal off. Then smiled, 'I love you too, Yuzuki.' He thought seeing her leave, his smile faded, and with a sigh he retreated back inside, preparing for his trip. Truth be told he didn't really want to leave, he felt an odd feeling today, as if he'd never see Yuzuki again if she were to go to school today. Minoru shook it off.

"It's just the trip Mr. Minoru, don't worry you'll be back soon to see her." One of the servants spoke, smiling to him while she handed him his breakfast.

Yuzuki pedaled hard to feel the wind hit against her face, her hair moved against it gently as she rode. A wide smile on her face, as she continued to pedal she noticed something strange catch her eye. A black limo, one that was driving behind her. She didn't think anything of it at first, but then she gasped from thinking about it. 'This is Minoru's property… why would anyone come here?' She thought as she turned her neck slightly and noticed it was speeding up to get closer to her.

She moved to the side to let it pass not thinking anything of it. Maybe the person who was driving really needed to get somewhere to have to use this road. Lingering thoughts that left her mind when the car sped up even faster and nudged the tire of her bike some, she let out a small noise as it hit against her harder. "Stop!" She shouted out while the car hit harder.

Yuzuki sped up considerable to the point where she couldn't control the speed of the bike. 'I'm afraid..' She thought as the car hit her once more. From that point everything turned black and white. She felt as if she wasn't in her own body anymore, she saw herself fall off the bike, heard a few snaps from her limbs as her body turned over and over. A sharp pain stabbed at her head… and then… everything went dark.

"Finally, I thought we'd loose her." A familiar voice spoke.

_'…I know…that voice…'_

A woman with a small figure stood over Yuzuki, her smile was ice cold as she looked to the passed out teen. "I still don't see what he sees in this filth. She's not even real anyway… " The woman spoke and turned to the man next to her. "Are you sure that this will work? I'm trusting that you're not bluffing." She spoke, her blue eyes boring into the man next to her. "I'm very sure…"

"… Put her in the car, we begin tonight."

_'Is that… '_

She felt arms wrap around her body, she couldn't scream, she wanted to be back home… **with Minoru.**

'**_Luna…_**'

* * *

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

**A/N:** Bad cliff I know, and my writing has changed a little. I've actually found interest again in this story because of a certain fan of this story I don't want to loose, I hope you all like it. I'll update real soon! (**PS**, I know this was a short one too! I hope I can make the next one long!)

_**Thanks for all the reviews! Keep them coming!**_


	13. Actress

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

**Cupids Bullet**

_ Actress

* * *

_

'Why does everything hurt so much... I can barely move.'

A slender body pushed itself from bed, she felt many twinges along her skin. She chocked suddenly... froze. 'My throat.. Why does it burn?' She thought as she run her dry tongue over her chap lips. 'I feel so weak...'

Strange persacoms came, male persacoms. Yuzuki blinked as she turned to them. "Are you new servants?" She asked noticing their sudden stillness.

"Mam?" They asked curiously. Yuzuki stood still.

"A-are you new persacoms...I haven't seen you around here before." Yuzuki spoke finding her voice a bit higher than usual... changed, and croaky.

"I've served you for 3 years, Miss." one of the males spoke. Yuzuki blinked in utter confusion. "Where am I..." She spoke out weakly leaning her arm against the bed. She stilled expecting pain.. then turned to her arm. It looked peachier than usual, a lot thinner, was she able to tan? No... She had always been pale...

"The hospital, you've been here for 3 months, Miss Luna. " The servant spoke.

"What do you mean I've been here for three months-..." She stood very still, noticing his eyes follow her. "L-Luna? N-no I'm Yuzuki... Miss Luna.. she was my masters ex-girlfriend." Yuzuki spoke surely, as one of the servants handed her a mirror. Yuzuki saw another face, one that was without make up and definitely scary, it wasn't hers...

She dropped the mirror, letting it land on her lap. "What..." She thought getting up, she remembered it all. The morning she woke up in Minoru's bed, the shower.. she felt him hold her. "No.." She uttered, suddenly feeling sick. "Mng." Quickly she ran to a nearby bathroom and threw up.

"Miss Luna? Are you all right?" One of the servants asked in worry. Yuzuki shook her head, tears beginning to come uncontrollably. "I'm not Miss Luna! I'm Yuzuki! Yuzuki!" She shouted looking at the male, she noticed his eyes. "I was made when Minoru was a child to help him deal with the death of his older sister Kaede." She said sounding hysterical, her knees buckled as she fell slightly, one of the servants holding her to him.

"I was a direct copy of personality! I wasn't real!" She shouted looking around the hospital room, she became dizzy.

"Please Miss Luna, you haven't eaten for a very long time, you're body is very dependant on the I.V. Go back to bed..." One of the servants spoke as nurses rushed in the room, trying to control her, another one holding a shot with something to calm her nerves.

"Don't call me Miss Luna!-..." She went silent as she felt the needle puncture her skin, near her shoulder. She felt a strange cold sensation come over her, she found it hard to breathe suddenly, the servants that were with her held her in worry that she might fall. Lifted her up and put her down on the bed safely.

'How is this happening?' She thought weakly, feeling unusually calm now as they set her on the bed. Her body felt numb as they removed the needle and re-attached the I.V to hers which was leaking blood. She was trying to catch her breath, her throat felt too dry. "Minoru..." She whispered weakly as she felt faint once more.

'Luna..._What did you do..?_'

* * *

"How is she now? Is she all right?" Asked Minoru bursting through the doors of his home as he made it up the stairs, her room was his destination. He didn't want to leave that morning, no sooner coming home he found out that months earlier she had been in an accident, and was barely alive. Something had happened to her, on the way to school.

He didn't think much of it when the servants had called him and told him that she was late for supper, she was of course with a study session with that... Tsutomu character. He called back at night to make sure, a different voice had answered and made sure that she was fine and sleeping now. Minoru knew there were many servants in the house; he recognized the voice so he didn't mind it. He knew she was safe.

As the weeks passed and he had more meeting over seas. He noticed something strange, something very odd when he called again. They kept reassuring him. He called up people and sent them to his house to check on her. She wasn't home... and the persacom servants had been reprogrammed...

As time progressed she didn't arrive at all, so he managed to get a hold of Tsutomu.

Yuzuki had disappeared the day that she had left his home. She had gone missing all this time. Upon knowing this he had immediately went home, and began to search for her. And he did find her... In a hospital. He had worked hard to make her seem as human as possible, for some reason the bones and spine were able to replace, but could heal well on their own. he didn't want her body scarred so he let it heal.

She had her left wrist broken, her ankle had snapped. many bruises and cutes all over her arms and legs, a small bruise on her cheek in healing. She had been in a coma for 3 months, and now finally, she had woken up. He needed to see her, wanted to know that she was ok. "Yuzuki?" Minoru asked as she came to her room, gently knocking on the door.

"Come in.." She called, as he entered. He noticed the nurses around her tending to her fractures, she was healing nicely. "Yuzuki..." he said feeling relief strike him when he walked across the room to hug her.

he felt slightly alien to her when he did. he noticed her smile a bit too wide, uncharacteristic. She was still very beautiful, even in these harsh conditions. "Yuzuki are you all right?" Minoru asked her hand moving over her hair.

"I feel all right, just that these persacoms suffocate me." She sighed making him stiffen. he gave her one good look while she turned and looked to one of the nurses. Her eyes, something about them, they didn't shine anymore when they looked to him. He couldn't see his reflection in her eyes anymore... why?

He leaned down to hold her. 'I've been away for too long, she might be mad at me for not being with her. That has to be it.' He thought as he reached to pet her cheek. Yuzuki giggles as she turned to him, and smiled a small smile. This caused him to stare again, 'Why does she seem off?' he thought and smiled back.

"Yuzuki are you tired?" Minoru asked.

Yuzuki moved a slender hand along her hair, running her pretty clean fingers along each strand. " A bit."

'She's tired as well...' he thought giving out a relieved sigh as he ran his hand through his hair. 'It is rather suffocating in this room...' he thought and looked to her.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Minoru asked her gently, he was just glad to see her awake. All these emotions much have bubbled up all at once, he was confused. But he knew that Yuzuki was safe now, she was fine. And he's never leave her side again. he noticed her eyes go slightly distant as he continued to look at her.

"Luna did this to me." She said looking to him.

"Luna?...Miss Luna?" he asked her. 'She'd always be so formal, she must really be shaken up.'

Yuzuki gave out a small nod.

She noticed something flare in Minoru, some type of odd anger that scared her. She as happy she was in this girls body for the moment, the surgery had been successful, everything was going fine.

"I need to speak with her.." He spoke out angrily kissing Yuzuki's hand before leaving her bed. Yuzuki stiffened, "NO!" She suddenly called out. Minoru froze and turned to her in alarm.

"What is it?" He asked walking back to her.

'This could ruin everything..' She thought as she willed herself to spill tears. "That woman is pur evil Minoru, she might seem gentle and beautiful but she's pure evil-"

"I know." Minoru interrupted. "That snake of a woman likes to hurt people and use them to get what she wants. She went too far with you, I almost lost you Yuzuki.." Minoru said in worry, his look turned hard. "I'm going to talk to her... I'll get my best lawyers to see that she is put in jail." Minoru said gruffly before walking out the door.

She sighed and stood out of her bed. It was strange how easily this body could manipulate him. She had a feeling he knew that she wasn't herself. Luna felt herself smile as she looked at her hand and body. One of the persacom nurses reached to touch her shoulder.

"Miss Yuzuki, please, you should stay in be-"

A hard slap was delivered to the nurse, making her tip hand slightly. Her head swing in the direction of the blow. The servants turned to Yuzuki, shocked.

"Never touch me again, filthy.. worthless doll.." She snarled feeling a strange tinge to her ankle. It should be completely healed soon, she needed to bathe, and dress... put on some make-up. As she closed the bathroom door behind her, the servant that she had slapped was still in shock.

"Filthy...worthless...doll?" She asked looking at the door as the other female servants came behind her and held either side of her shoulders. "Miss Yuzuki would always be very familiar with us... she'd never talk to us that way." One of them spoke.

"She says we're like family..." The other spoke.

"That...isn't... Miss Yuzuki."

* * *

**To be Continued.**


	14. Gentle

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

**Cupids Bullet**

_ Gentle

* * *

_

_I could feel the wind brush against my drying tears. I had no idea i could cry this much._ She thought as she leaned against her pillow, watching the tress sway and hear random birds chirp their songs. Her blue eyes narrowed as she looked out on the inside of **her room.**

It had been a week since she was told what had happened to her. Luna had managed to buy a professional from the inside of Minoru's company, he knew how to make persacoms from scratch, knew how their brainwork went. He managed to find a way to switch the mind from one body to another using a strange machine.

Yuzuki gave out a sigh. _Sounds like something out of a horror film._

More tears came as she thought back on her memories. She never imagined Luna would be so evil, so desperate to want Minoru so bad as to use her for her plans. _And now she's there using him...manipulating him with my body.._ She thought looking at her own hands, noticing the cuts that she had inflicted on herself through the week, the wounds were healing, and since they had found out what she was doing, they took away every sharp thing in the house. Yuzuki had made another amazing discovery, Luna was not only very evil but also very young, she was a senior in high school, though she had dropped out from lack of better judgment.

The servant in this household seemed to noticed her change too, they told her that ever since the so called **surgery** that she had been through, it seemed as if she had turned into a better person. She didn't try to deactivate or hurt and of the persacoms anymore, she was a lot more gentle with everything and had developed a sense of... real grace, rather than the acted grace that she held when she was her former self.

_I'm not Luna._ She thought to herself, through these hours in bed she often wondered if she was really going crazy. Maybe she was Luna and all this was such a bad dream... from wanting to be so close with Mister Minoru that she actually was able to manipulate her emotions and somehow play out a tragic story in her head that made her the victim? _No... everything is so vivid...too vivid to be thought up from imagination._ Yuzuki thought as she heard a knock on her door.

Pushing herself up from the bed, feeling her limbs weak, she called out," Who is it?"

"Breakfast is ready Miss Luna." One of persacoms called out. Yuzuki noticed her enter the room exactly when Yuzuki said it was ok, he movements where cautious around her, but happy nonetheless. _Unconditional Loyalty..._ Yuzuki thought as she peered over to the persacom woman, noticing her long hard and green eyes, for one odd reason her cheek was severely damaged. Every time a servant came in her room she noticed one flaw or another on the females...just the females. The males were left un-touched.

"G-good morning." Yuzuki greeted trying to make the sick feeling in her gut fade gradually every time she was looked at. She saw a different reflection in the servants eyes, a face that wasn't her own. She then had noticed that the servant had not moved from the minute that Yuzuki had spoken a greeting ot her. She looked to her, Yuzuki felt herself give out a shiver from the slash across her cheek.

"Mam'?" The woman asked to her, her face was no longer cheery, but one of extreme curiosity. Yuzuki blinked once more and by habit, took her hand and smiled to her repeating her greeting once again. "Good morning."

She noticed the woman's face lighten up instantly and continue to serve her breakfast. As she served out the Orange juice and served her plate, she stilled and bowed to Yuzuki. "I want to thank you." She said suddenly. This caused Yuzuki to blink and look over to the woman dressed in maid uniform much like the one Minoru had her wear when she was a persacom-...

A painful tinge took over, one that made her tip over and hold her hand against her mouth. _That's right..._ She thought and felt hands sooth her back, "Miss Luna?" The woman asked in worry.

Yuzuki batted her away gently as she composed herself, trying to change the topic; she looked over at the maid and smiled to her, "Why would you thank me?" She asked and noticed the maids expression, it was something odd that she recognized because, often, when she served Minoru she felt the same thing. Strange twinges in your system that you mistake for a mere glitch or malfunction...**Human emotion.**

"You haven't greeted any us for a long time, Miss Luna. " She spoke in a happy grin, Yuzuki smiled at this and reached over to the woman. Un-known from the gesture the woman flinched back, making Yuzuki blink out in confusion. "Oh...I-I'm sorry Miss Luna. I thought that..." her voice died down...-There it was.. **that same confused look, more human emotion.**

She stood up weakly seeing the woman back away, the orange juice spilled to the floor, pieced of glass everywhere. "M-Miss Luna!" The servant woman spoke in worry but didn't let her get too close. She had gotten small, and so very thin, the maid didn't have time to react when she felt Yuzuki's this arms wrap around her, pulling her head down so the could nuzzle into it.

"Stop being so afraid of me, I promise I won't do anymore of those horrible things that I did to you before." Yuzuki spoke feeling the maid stiffen in her hold, not being able to say anything. "I won't hurt you..." She whispered soothingly feeling the servants finger begin to dig into her hair, returning her hold gradually.

"Of course..." she agreed and looked up to Yuzuki, her eyes reflecting Luna's face. "Please forgive me... I keep forgetting that you aren't Miss Luna." The maid spoke remaining in her hold. At this Yuzuki begin to shake, her eyes began to water. "You are far too gentle, Miss..." The maid spoke. Yuzuki felt her knees buckle as she collapsed into the woman's arms crying. _Thank God.._ She thought as she was held up by the persacom maid.

"Miss Luna!"

They fell to the floor, Yuzuki holding the maid tight as she cried into her hair. _I'm not going crazy... This nightmare is really happening._

A man stood outside the door and noticed both females hold each other, his fist clenched slightly. "I don't understand..." He whispered noticing. "I never thought it would hurt me so much to see her body suffer this badly." Her father sighed and looked to the servant's eyes grow teary as if she herself was going to cry.

"You are aware that, that is not your daughter you're seeing...merely her shell with a different soul." The man next to him spoke. He sighed and nodded, "Yes, she is far too soft to seem like my daughter..." He spoke noticing her hair, is was straight before, but not it developed a type of curl to the ending of it. Her skin was becoming pale slightly... "My daughter.."

* * *

"And just where do you think you're going?" Asked the teacher to a very mischievous looking Yuzuki, Her hair had gotten straight and her body had become slightly plump like her **former** body had been.

Luna froze thinking quickly, "Oh nothing, I was.. just heading for Archery club." Luna spoke using Yuzuki's sweet voice. The teacher blinked slightly and looked around the classroom, sputtering slightly. "Oh... all right then, best not to be late- off you go."

And with a half-hearted bow, Yuzuki spun around and hopped out of the classroom door. She suddenly was taken by the hook of the arm, and halted to a stop. "Yuzuki-san, I need to speak with you." Tsutomu spoke suddenly, appearing out of nowhere. he had felt strange ever since she had returned to school, it seems that she just stopped caring about everything.

Her Schooling, The Archery Club, and not only that but she has gotten in touch with the wrong crowds lately, not to mention dressing far too inappropriately, getting unwanted attention from certain boys,her grades dropping... things that the Yuzuki he knew would never allow. "You've changed Yuzuki.." He spoke smelling some strange odor emitting from her. He gagged slightly and released her.

"What is it, Tsu-to-mu-kuuuun." She sang out smiling widely. She attempted to cling to him but, he backed away quickly. "You reek of alcohol." Tsutomu spoke covering his nose. Then looked away and sighed, "I'm sorry Yuzuki, but you weren't the person I thought you were. You're so different now, everything you do no is completely out of character." He spoke and noticed her give out a shrill annoying giggle.

"Oh Tsutomu-kuuun I know you don't mean it." She giggled shrilly and attempted to lean on him again, he pushed her away defensively. "Stop doing that!" He shouted suddenly. People around them blinked in shock. "You're not the same person anymore, Hibiya." He spoke making Luna laugh. "Ooooo ur using my last name now?" She laughed shrilly moving against him again stubbornly. "Don't be such a stiff ass.." He giggled leaning in and giving the side of his ear a lick. "People are gonna think you're a faggot for turning down such a pretty girl like mee-"

He pushed her away from him, hard.

Luna fell back from the sudden push. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" Tsutomu shouted angrily. "Fucking slut!"

With that he stomped off, before he left however he walked to her again and took away her bow and arrows for archery. "Consider yourself kicked out of the club!"

"FINE!" Luna spoke and stood up, her face turning very angry as she stomped her foot. "Who needs your fucking club!"

* * *

The old man walked in seeing the nurse tend to the little bit of cuts that Yuzuki had received while getting up. "What is it, Luna?"

_ Don't call me that..._ "I have a favor to ask, Sir.." Yuzuki asked looking to the man. She noticed some resemblance with herself and the older man, he was either her father or a relative, they were too familiar in features to not be.

"I'd like to go to high school..." She said.

She heard the man gasp and shake his head. "It's too risky to put you in school... what with Luna running around in your skin.." he spoke and turned around to leave. "Out of the question."

before he reached the door he felt small arms wrap around his chest, a heart wretching sob coming from. "Please..." She begged. The man turned to her seeing her desperate gaze to him. "I don't know how long i will last being like this, please sir." She asked him taking hold of his hands and rubbing her cheek against them.

"I know that I am nothing to you, but I will give you my word that I will just go to school and come back home. You all ready told me not to go near Miss Luna, or Mister Minoru.." She spoke, the man noticed her eyes mostly. So deep and full of desperation, he saw himself in her eyes. The old mans face went hollow, "You'll have to act like my daughter...call me father..." he spoke taking his sobbing daughters shell by the shoulders.

"You'll have to pretend that I am your father." He spoke out in a very serious tone.

Yuzuki nodded her head weakly. "Please, let me out? I promise I'll follow directions and everything you ask of me.." Yuzuki said her tears flowing. She was suddenly pulled into a warm embrace, arms wrapped around her, fingers threaded in her hair.

"All I want is a smile from you, a smile from my daughter saying that's she loves her father. I'll even let you see him, just please don't cry any more." he spoke. Yuzuki had finally noticed something about this man...

He was suffering..

For a daughter that probably never loved him, but yet he still **adored** her.

"All right..." She spoke hope rising in her tone. "Father.."

_It's a start.._ She thought hopefully. _Hopefully I'll get Mr. Minoru to see that the Yuzuki in front of his eyes... isn't the real one.. _


	15. Comparison

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

**Cupids Bullet**

_ Comparison

* * *

_

The classroom was filled with chattering students. It was morning, and the day was only beginning. Yuzuki was standing right outside the hallway of the classroom she was in; she was put in different classes as Luna was put in purely for her safety. Apparently Luna's father knew her well, enough at least to keep Yuzuki away from her.

"Class, I'd like to introduce a new student that will be joining us for the rest of the school year." Yuzuki heard the teacher say, she shivered nervously reaching to rub a pale hand over her soft skin. Her long hair ending to her waist in dark curls. Her blue eyes darting back and forth in the hallway.

"Miss Yuene, Luna."

Yuzuki froze hearing her name. 'Kami...' She thought her hand moving up, her teeth finding the nail of her index finger. 'I- can't... why did I have to ask her father...' She thought in worry.

"Um...Miss Yuene, please come in." The teacher asked. Yuzuki could hear some students laugh slightly, and also the teacher shush them in the background. With a sigh, her blush dark, she reached over and pulled the sliding door and stepped into the classroom, her silk long hair giving off a slight shine as the sun light from the outside touched it. The windows were open due to the mustiness of the classroom.

Wind fanned her blush as she looked around the classroom. _One familiar face... two...,_ her heart sank. 'But nobody knows me!' She thought as the teacher wrote down some of her stats on the blackboard, without thinking Yuzuki began to absently listen to her origins, from the teacher's narrative.

'I'm part English?' She thought in shock turning her head back to see the board, reading her stats over. She blushed again noticing the teachers look on her as she turned her head back, now noticing some of the students' giggling and chuckling to her. Her blush turned darker and hunched her body over in vain to hide from the stares and giggles of the classroom, "G...gomen-nasai..."

_For some reason my mind began to flash back slightly as the teacher went to ask who I was going to sit behind or in front of. That time... when everything was happening to me, the car crash... my bike...I vaguely remember some parts being broken, certainly after so much time my old body should have been healed right? So that means Miss Luna is awake in my body. Pretending to be me... I wonder...what...do they do? Does she touch him like I use to, hug him...does he? Have they?_ Her look turned dark, depressed.

"Yuene-san, go sit behind Tsutomu-kun." The teacher spoke snapping her out of her thoughts as the teacher had Tsutomu raise his hand. Her heart leapt, 'Tsutomu-sama!' She thought seeing a familiar face, masking her joy she bowed gratefully to the teacher and padded to her desk behind him. She had received many looks, wondering if she had something on her face, she shrunk in her chair slightly when she sat.

She noticed the shameless stares proceed; she blushed even more and looked down to get out her things, and start on the day's assignment.

And just like that...Class started.

* * *

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?" Minoru asked randomly as he dodged the items he had thrown at him.

"Why did you cancel my credit card? How dare you do this to me Minoru!" Luna shouted picking up another one of Yuzuki's things and throwing it at him. "I told you to get rid of those damned persacoms and re-activate my credit card Minoru why haven't you done it!" Luna shouted her straight blue hair over her face as she batted it off her angrily.

Minoru closed the door finally hearing the delicate glass cat that he chose for her on their trip to Mexico crash against the door. 'Why is she acting this way?' He thought feeling his blood begin to boil, 'she's nothing compared to the Yuzuki I knew before...'

His mind flashed once more, reminding him why she was this way in the first place. 'Luna...' He thought as he turned angry with himself for leaving her that day. He didn't want to; he wanted to hold her... "Argh"

'Why do I feel farther away from Yuzuki even though she's a room away?' He thought leaving the door closed and the hysterical girl. 'I need to speak with Luna today; I need to see what she's done with her.' He walked down the hall, trotting down the stairs.

"Minoru! Where are you?" Luna shouted angrily after not hearing any more of his pleas outside her door. With an angry huff she looked around as she stomped out of her room. She froze hearing the front door close.

"Minoru?" She asked and raced downstairs seeing him drive out and speed down the road. With a huff she looked away from the gates and walked back into the mansion, her anger seething.

'Damn Minoru...' She thought as she paced into the living room, the light slithering in past the curtains. 'All I need him to do is to marry me.' She thought and looked around the mansion, 'Then affectively drain every cent he has.'

She returned to her room, finding one of the persacom maids sitting there on her bed. Luna gave out a small smile as she leaned down to pick up one of the pieces of the broken glass cat she had thrown at the door earlier. "What are you doing here, servant." Luna demanded her voice very cold.

"Miss...Yuzuki?" The maid asked as she turned to her beloved master, only to receive a hard, violent slash.

* * *

Yuzuki felt a slight tinge inside her chest. Something close to having your heart squeezed but less severe, she did notice however that strange ache, so hard that it make your teeth hurt and your knees become suddenly weak. 'What happened..?' she thought feeling something ominous happening, 'How could things get worse?' Yuzuki thought she was leaning against one of the lockers of the girls' dressing room.

Apparently she was given many strange classes that followed very differently from what she had before. In her papers she was reminded repeatedly that she should consider joining one club that she enjoyed. It seemed to her that the school was thrilled to have a pupil that had dropped out earlier in the school year enter again with renewed hope...

Her eyes turned to one of sympathy. "**You!**" Shouted a familiar voice as she turned and had a familiar finger stab at her, she blinked once, then twice. And then suddenly, her back was met the one locker rather painfully, "M-Miss Noku-"

"Quit your shit! I know very well who you are! Fucking Yuene, what did you do with Yuzuki!" She shouted angrily, Yuzuki herself was touched to see the anger in Noku's face as she stared into the smaller girls eyes. "She's turned into a slut now! What the hell did you do? Don't just look at me with that damn clueless expression!" She shouted angrily shoving her against the locker room harder.

'That's right... nobody knows whats happening, Miss Noku, Tsutomu-sama...nobody.' She thought as her eyes reflected true sorrow, emotions became to bottle up so strong she couldn't resist crying, 'People care...' she thought as she was released quickly. 'People I hardly know actually care-'

"She came onto Tsutomu-kun you know, she actually tried to. Kiss him! My Tsutomu!" Yuzuki froze and looked up to her, from her spot on the floor, the bad feeling that was surfacing vanished completely as she pointed to her in shock.

"You...like _Tsutomu-sama_?" She asked making Noku flinch and turn bright red. Then turned to her and attempted to kick Luna when she noticed the look on her face, completely baffled, clueless...

"You don't...know?" Noku asked the dark haired girl, her lime eyes wide in wonder. "I thought everyone knew that I was in love with Tsutomu..." Noku spoke as her hair settled; Yuzuki noticed her petite body, her small childish form. She was beautiful in her own way, but she never noticed what a ferocious attitude she had with other people. 'I guess she was only nice to me and Tsutomu-san.' She thought and noticed her face go even more red.

"You can't be that evil bitch that hit Yuzuki-chan with that car." Noku spoke kneeling to her, coming face to face with her. Yuzuki looked at her in a daze; she felt small twinges of pain in her back from the sudden roughness that Noku had dealt her with when she smashed her back against the locker. She was utterly surprised that a girl that small could carry so much power.

"Yuene." Noku spoke annoyed as Yuzuki turned to the sound of the familiar last name, "yes?" Yuzuki asked.

"You're late for class..."

She looked at her watch, and realized... that... "**OH NO!**"

She was indeed very late. While she struggled to put on her gym clothes, she was hit on the back with something hard, slightly heavy. "Don't bother going to class, just tell them since it's your first day and you got lost or something." Noku spoke walking out of the room.

Yuzuki stood up, rubbing her head and noticed what Noku threw at her; it was a strange package... one of familiar shape. "YOU BETTER COME THIS AFTERNOON! PROVE YOUR NOT THAT BITCH." A distant voice bellowed, making Yuzuki visibly flinch. Even though she was very late, she managed to open her locker and put in the package safely, then run to class.

Got scolded...

And punished.

'Damn...' Yuzuki thought as the class was over 5 minutes after she got there; she had to run around the track field for the whole class time for a week. 'Oh well, things can't get worse at this point...can they?' Yuzuki thought as she made her way to her next class.

* * *

"What do you mean she isn't here?...Luna is always here." Minoru shouted while he tore the house apart looking for Luna. He was in her house again, a place he's swore never to go to ever...

"I told you Minoru-san, she isn't here!" The old man shouted trying to keep up with the younger male. He went in all the rooms he could find before he went into hers, he refused to go into her room, and he remembered it all too well.

The strong scent of perfume, the long line of cosmetics... the clothes scattered everywhere, things on the floor from the frequent rants she'd have when she was angry. 'Heh, sounds like Yuzuki now...' he thought as he walked across the rooms, one after another. While also being followed by her father who repeatedly told him that his only daughter wasn't home.

Minoru didn't believe it as he kept searching, finally after a rough hour of looking through every possible place in the mansion; he finally decided to step into her room. He felt a strange cold feeling when his fingers latched over the knob, a strange feeling of... sickness, he did hate her with his all, and he hated this woman and what she was doing to his Yuzuki. What he made his poor innocent girl turn into, he hated her! And by the gods, she was going to pay!

The door swung open.

"..." he stood there frozen. He had braced himself for strong smells, a mess, anything that she might have had in there, but he stood there shocked stiff.

Her room was..._clean._

He had never seen this side of Luna, everything in her room was very orderly. She only kept what she needed; walking into her room he was also greeted by an inviting smell, one that made his breath leave his lungs. 'That scent...' He thought as he closed his eyes and inhaled it deeply.

_'Yuzuki...'_

He looked around to see Luna's room, noticed the plain girlyness it held while he searched it. She had a desk near her window, where she could feel the breeze hit her face as she studied or read. Her bed had one stuffed animal on it, with a pillow and heavy thick bed-sheets, all blue. _'Yuzuki's favorite color...'_ he thought as he padded the room and opened her closet.

It wasn't booming with clothes as he expected just some dresses, skirts and shirts, all neatly folded and in their own respective places. He walked over and opened her panty drore- "GET OUT OF THERE!"

Minoru fell to the floor with a punch mark on his cheeks as he held one of the small white panties in his hand. "Luna... always wore thongs..." Minoru spoke and noticed her father flush bright red. "Luna has changed greatly, she's not as she was before..." Her father spoke as he snatched the panties away.

"This room..." He spoke and stood up again, the punch thumping slightly as he walked out of the closet. 'This can't be her room...' He thought as walked to her bathroom. This is where her smell was the strongest, 'Yuzuki...'

'**STOP IT!**' His mind yelled as he held his head, his throat going dry. The older man who had been following him around the house in hope of calming him down, now patted his back in worry, Minoru seemed to be ready to pass out from all the information. "What did she do to her...?" Minoru asked silently looking around the room, the bathroom...

"Why are they acting so different?" Minoru asked and turned to her father. "Why are they acting so different?" Minoru asked even louder. The father sighed, "Ask Yuzuki."

Minoru tried to control his anger now, "Where is your daughter?" Asked Minoru.

"In school."

"School?" Minoru asked bewildered. "I thought Luna was my age-"

"She lied about her age to be engaged to you." Her father spoke.

"How old is she?"

"Roughly the same age as your girl."

Minoru felt something inside him twitch. 'Why did that bother me...?' He thought as reached his hand over his chest.

_I feel like, as if I'm back with Luna. Like I'm in some type of twilight zone and they switched places somehow._

"So she's in school right now?" Minoru asked receiving a nod from the father. Minoru sighed and lifted his sleeve to look at his watch. He sighed and looked to the clock in her room. Little foot steps came closer as the door creaked open.

"Mr. Yuene?" A persacom maid asked as she popped her head in with refreshments. "What is it Sara?" The old man asked as his palm creased over his brow slightly while he waited her to gently set down the refreshments on Luna's table.

"The little miss will be coming a little late today." Sara said. "W-what?" Asked the old man bewildered. "But she promised she'd come straight home right after school."

The maid bowed low. "She called a while ago, I told her that you had Mr. Minoru over as one of your guests, she insisted that she leave you two to talk on your own. She had an Archery club try out; it seems that one member was kicked out not too long ago." Sara informed.

Minoru noticed the father sigh in relief. One of the odd things that Minoru liked seeing from the old man was his smile. It reminded him of a faint memory. His face wrinkled slightly when he smiled, his eyes shined. "Oh good, she's starting to get more into her school activities."

"Please be sure to send someone to pick her up-"

"No need, I'll bring her to you myself." Minoru spoke striding out the door and leaving the room before, Mr. Yuene could protest.

'Archery?Archery?' Minoru thought angrily as he walked down the halls. 'How dare you Luna!' he thought his heart beginning to have a strange ache. 'How dare you toy with Yuzuki, -my feelings!'

These thoughts persisted until he was in his car, muttering out the curses, then shouting them.

"How dare you copy her! Take her scent! Violate her delicate personality! Taint her in such a way! DAMN YOU LUNA! I SWEAR! WHEN I GET A HOLD OF YOU!-"

The car screeched down the street in a mad rage, as he continued to drive, going faster, insanely fast. 'She'll pay.. Oh, that damn girl will _pay_.'

* * *

Yuzuki stood up stretching out her legs as her last class was over. As she walked out of her art class, she noticed a tall frame waiting for her. Her eyes widened slightly in surprise as she walked to him, noticing his bored expression as he turned to face her.

"Tsutomu-sama!" Yuzuki spoke happily, making him blink. "...Yes?" he asked as she reached behind her and showed her a package. "I thought you came here to escort me to the Archery-"

"What makes you think I'd come all this way to help you?" Tsutomu snapped at her.

'So rude..' She thought her look turning to one of disappointment. "Oh.." She said and put the tools back behind her, she became a bit angry with him. 'I keep forgetting, I'm not in my own body anymore...' She thought as she proceeded to move her way past him. With a sigh he reached to grab her by the hook of the arm to stop her, but before he could even touch her, she was hauled forward by a familiar tan haired, small lime-eyed girl.

"Thanks for watching her for me, Tsutomu-kun!" Shouted Noku running off, dragging the dark haired girl behind her, and almost tripping her over from running so fast.

Tsutomu blinked and watched after them, noticing her turn a corner. "Oh! N-noku-sama, I-I don't deal well with sharp tu-turns!" He heard the Yuene girl shout before she was lifted off the ground from the turn and carried off, as if Noku never heard her plea.

_I remember vaguely, Noku loved doing that to Yuzuki-san when she walked out of class too on her way tot he after class practices. She would always..._

His heart gave out a strange beat, when he looked to his hand. 'Even then, Noku would never let me so much as touch her when she was around.' He thought and looked down the hall, beginning to walk behind them, following the line of people they had knocked over.

'Why does this feel so familiar?' he thought and gave out a slight sigh. 'I have to apologize to Yuene for being so rude.. I guess I let the rumors get to me...' he thought and allowed his pacing to turn into a slight jog.

_'I wonder why Noku chose Yuene to take Yuzuki's place.'_

* * *

**To Be Continued.

* * *

**

**A/N:**Keep those reviews comin'!...Please? **  
**


	16. I Hate You

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

**Cupids Bullet**

_I Hate You

* * *

_**  
**

Yuzuki stood in front of her soon to be teammates nervously; it was easier when she wasn't being constantly watched. She recognized the faces in her group, the girls that had learned to respect her before.

"Well?" Noku's hard, cute voice sounded behind her. "You do know how to shoot a simple arrow right?" She asked.

'_I would if I didn't feel so suffocated._' Yuzuki's mind snapped in protest as her blush turned darker. She kneeled and detached the package that was attached to her book bag; she noticed the stares turn into hard gazes. While she carefully tore through the paper bag-like covering she found only one arrow.

"One chance." Noku confirmed in a smile when Yuzuki turned to her in curiosity. 'Ugh' Yuzuki thought as she stood up and aimed, 'What would this prove?' She thought and pulled on the string of her bow as she aimed the arrow to the bull's eye of the target board. As she aimed she felt Noku nudge her hard, "Hurry up."

Yuzuki sighed and put the bow and arrow down. "Now see here." Yuzuki spoke dabbing a pale finger to Noku, "You dragged** me** here to shoot this arrow in that target board, and if so, let _me_ do it and stop rushing me." Yuzuki spoke her eyes turning a bit angry; her voice was still as soft as ever as she continued to scold Noku.

"Now I am well aware that your father is the person who donates to this club-sponsor I believe. But that gives you no right to rush me, it's not only very rude but it's not helping me with my nerves." Yuzuki said walking to her dabbing her finger to her. In the background of this the girls stared at the show displayed to them in disbelief as Tsutomu watched this from his position behind them.

"Funny the only one who was able to scold her like that was Yuzuki-chan, just look at the expression on Noku's face!" One of the girls spoke as Tsutomu turned to see Luna scold Noku; Noku was currently just looking at her with a familiar expression, one that turned a bit scared. 'Why does Yuene-san act **so** much like Yuzuki?' Tsutomu thought looking at them both.

"Please understand, Noku-sama." Yuzuki spoke and bowed slightly, "And... sorry if I yelled at you, but it doesn't help my nerves one bit." Yuzuki spoke in a smile as she lifted her arrow up in the air. "So, let's do this." Yuzuki spoke as she smiled, causing the smaller girls face to redden. Yuzuki then turned facing the target board and pulled on the string of her bow once more.

"…..Go farther back…" Noku spoke in a stutter.

All blinked, as they noticed the dark haired girl turn to her. Noku seemed to be shaking as she told her. 'Noku was what seemed to be, ready to cry….but why?' Tsutomu thought as she noticed Yuene-san oblige to her request, moving back as far as Noku wanted. Until she was pushed up against the wall… It reminded him of something similar that happened with Yuzuki on her first try out as well, it seemed almost identical. Her pose, her body, and the way she looked across the field aiming her arrow…

"……" Noku stood quiet, Yuzuki understood that she didn't want her to shoot until she gave the order; it seemed to her that she was testing her for something. Yuzuki played along as she usually did before in her old body, they would always play a game where she would either wait for Noku order or she would shoot and say a phrase that they had made together.

Noku's eyes turned wide as she released the arrow.

-Ping-

She heard Noku's breath go uneven slightly. "You didn't wait for_ my_ signal, Yu..ene.."

Yuzuki stood up straight as she turned to Noku, smiling as she did so. "We're equal; I don't need the order, when I know I've made the right choice."

This earned a gasp from Noku as tears flooded. "I knew it!"

Everyone else was clueless as to what was happening; they were too far away to listen to what they were saying. All Tsutomu noticed was Noku suddenly turned very familiar with Yuene-san. She circled her, hit her back… ask her a few more questions.

"**PROVE IT!**" The team heard her yell as she took out her stop watch and a series of arrows. The team felt themselves sweat as they heard Noku Order the new girl, which was obviously in the team, to make them all hit the bull's eye and apparently at a certain time.

'She's paced in time, 10 seconds for each shot; to aim, breathe, aim again and release. _Yuzuki's pattern._..' He thought hearing Noku's laughs. 'Yuzuki? Is that really Yuzuki?' Tsutomu thought as she continued to shoot surprising them.

Minoru pulled his car to the side of the drive way, he was furious. His heart ached, he didn't want Yuzuki to be like this anymore, why did she have to go and do something so stupid! As drastic as to..._SO_ OUT OF CHARACTER FOR HER!

He paced the hallways in the school, while being eyed by most of the girls. He was never sure if he'd even been inside the school where Yuzuki went, was she still an excellent student? His thoughts began to drift to how she was before, how her movement now was sloppy.. and.. even if it hurt him to say but... Yuzuki was acting more.. '_slut_' like everyday that passed.

And this last show of '_revenge_' to him wasn't helping with his image of her any. 'She's nothing like Yuzuki!' He thought as he passed by the Archery field where they managed their shots, he then heard a familiar laugh. It had changed slightly, it wasn't shrill anymore, but a small rumbling sound that came out sweet to the ears, and purely made.. it reminded him of Yuzuki.

He turned to see who it was, and suddenly the good feelings that he was having for the person holding that laugh died. 'Luna..' He thought the little bit of good mood that he had, went sour.

He stood there watching her as she gently patted the shoulder of the smaller girl. 'Noku..?' He thought as he noticed another male there, he was looking at her with a shocked expression, as if trying to decide whether to accept the girl or not. 'Damn lying...bitch, that's your power isn't it? Tricking people to believing your good-'

His thoughts were cut out from laughs that surrounded her as she pulled back on the bow, making sure they went back slightly so there would be no chance of hurting them. They made faces at her so she could giggle, they succeeded and when she shot the arrow it barely missed the target board's bull's eye. "You sneak!" She shouted to both of them while looking to Noku, "That's it Noku-sama, you know what this means." Luna spoke smiling widely as she reached to her. "I have to puuunish youuu!"

He blinked once, then twice. '_Yuzuki_?'

"**NO!**" Noku shouted trying to struggle away but being very careful not to hurt Luna as she gently kissed her cheek. "EEEEeeeek!" Noku shouted her face going hot, "Leggo of me!" She said waving her arms around while Luna hugged her tightly saying how cute Noku was.

'She's stealing her friends.. stealing her personality, acting like her.' Minoru thought his anger going into a fevered pinch. 'How dare you do that?...' he thought as he walked towards them, 'You're gonna pay for what you did.' He thought as he strode to her, grabbing her wrist roughly, making her release the younger girl.

He noticed her shocked face. "M-Minoru-sama!" Luna shouted in shock as looked to him, for some reason he saw himself in her eyes. He froze as her scent traveled to his nostrils, 'Fucking bitch... you even smell like _her_..' He thought his anger rising. He noticed her eyes beginning to tear as she lunged for him, holding him tightly. "Mr. Minoru!" She cried.

His first instinct was to hold her back. That thought struck him a bit too hard, she was actually able to take a genuine reaction from him, did she act this much like her? Like the one he loved so dearly?' He thought as his hold on her wrist tightened dangerously. Luna was no longer pudgy but held a glorious figure, she was a bit thin though, like Yuzuki was, so thin that he feared breaking her if he was too rough with her...

He blushed at the memory as he faced her, he noticed her face. It was clean, no make-up no perfume.. "You look disgusting without your mask, Luna." Minoru spat making her stiffen and release him.

"Mr. Minoru?" She asked, then she realized. 'That's right...** I'm Luna**...' She thought seeing his look, distasteful on her. Did he hate this body so much? Why did he come here?' She thought as she noticed him turn, dragging her off along, her things forgotten.

"Come with me." Minoru demanded. "W-wait Mr. Minoru my things-"

"I'll pick them up later, just come." Minoru said in a hard tone as he dragged her out of the way, Noku and Tsutomu noticed his angry look. Noku faced the taller boy and sighed in worry. "Did you notice that?" Noku asked Tsutomu.

He looked at her curiously. "Notice what?"

Noku shook her head and held her shoulders. "Something bad is going to happen.." Noku spoke and looked to her things. "Yuene use to be engaged to Minoru, but he dumped her because he fell for Yuzuki." Noku spoke and kneeled, watching them as they left.

"_So_?" Tsutomu spoke, she no longer felt a tinge to his voice. "Yuzuki... _isn't Yuzuki_." Noku spoke as she held Luna's things.

"What do you mean?"

Noku looked at him. "That Luna bitch did something to our Yuzuki, it changed her too drastically. She acts nothing like her, she acts too much like Luna acted before Yuzuki's accident." Noku spoke confusing Tsutomu.

"I don't follow."

Noku felt her temper begin to peak. "Luna** IS** Yuzuki! and Yuzuki** IS **Luna!" Noku shouted to him noticing that the crowd had disappeared, they were alone. Tsutomu gave her a look. "Noku are you sure you aren't over working yourself-"

"_Bull shit Tsutomu_! I'm fine, just.. Yuene is Yuzuki. They act identical, the look the smell the personality... everything!" Noku shouted as she hugged the arrows. "Yuzuki knew a catch phrase that me and her worked on and said to each other every single time she missed.. in secret, nobody knew about it but _me and her_!" Noku spoke her eyes wide and horrified.

"Yuzuki helped me a lot, we were good friends Tsutomu!" Noku shouted and she fell to her knees, chocking in sobs slightly. " But Yuzuki isn't Yuzuki! When she came back to school she didn't even recognize me at all!" Noku shouted closing her eyes.

"This one _DID_! and she's NEW. she might have been a slut before but she knew everything, she knew the phrase, **she knew**..." Noku spoke as she heard the car screech away. Taking Luna way, " I don't trust Minoru with Yuene..." Noku spoke as she turned around and started to run off, "I'm following them! and I don't care if you think I' crazy!-"

She was cut off by a hug. She froze feeling Tsutomu cling to her shoulders. Her blush turned blood red, "It's dangerous right now... if you go let me go with you." Tsutomu spoke. Her heart was pumping now, she felt flushed.

"All right."

* * *

Minoru pushed against the gas, making the car speed up. He was taking her to his house. 'Oh god what's happening, he's too angry.. I feel it.' She thought as she looked at him. 

"M-Minoru-san. P-please slow down..." She said her voice shaking slightly as the car sped down the roads of his property. "I'm not slowing down you fucking bitch." Minoru spat to her as she felt her heart tighten. "You're gonna tell me what you did with Yuzuki."

'He's talking to me like **I'm**-... _but. I am._.. Luna.. I have her body... **I'm Luna.**' She thought as she held her chest lightly and looked back to him. 'I have to tell him.' She thought frantic. 'I have to tell him before he does something stupid.' She thought and touched his shoulder.

"Mr. Minoru I have to tell you something, something important." She said trying to will her voice to stop shaking, she didn't know how to begin to form the words that would reveal everything that Luna had done.

"That day that I left your house-" She received a savage slap to her cheek. "Bitch I made you leave! You were pulled out by _my persacoms_!" He spat to her, then stopped suddenly. Luna felt her heart tighten, she forgot to put on her **seat belt.**

She felt something strange bottle up in her stomach and explode as her body followed the momentum of the car, she vaguely felt a sharp pain come in contact with her as her body left the seat and collided with the windshield, Her head gave a hard pound. She felt something break somewhere...one of her_ fingers_.

Her body shot out of the car and flew in the air, landing harshly on the cement of the road, rolling...

1 2 3 4 ..5...6...7...the eight time her body slacked, she was face down.

Minoru froze seeing Luna on the floor, he noticed droplets of blood on his car where her body was forcefully thrown out of the cars windshield. He got out of the car, his rage never leaving his eyes, 'The bitch deserves more, a lot more.' He thought as he noticed her body start to move slightly.

She gave a light shout when she tried to push herself up with her hands, her fingers... one was turned completely the opposite way, she shook and held it. 'I should pop it back in before I start to feel everything..' She thought while she closed her eyes and stood up, shaking she did it without a second though, whimpering slightly.

'He stopped so suddenly...' She thought as she realized. "Minoru-san- **AH**!" Her long hair was pulled on violently, the cold-blue haired man dragged her to stand roughly. She had many scratches and dark patches where her arms and legs had met with the cement. She was going to bruise badly.

"STAND UP!" He ordered her, shakily with his tug on her hair he forced her to stand. Unknowingly she slacked against him, she sobbed slightly. "Mr. Minoru why are you-"

He shoved her away, making her land hard on the floor. "**STOP TALKING LIKE HER!**" He shouted running slightly as he ran and kicked her hard on the stomach, knocking the air out of her. "I played along with your stupid little games, I knew that you were manipulative and that you were good at it." He shouted to her as he kicked her hard again.

'I feel like I'm going to** break.**' She thought distantly.

"But I never thought you would go this far!" She shouted as he kicked her once more, so hard that she coughed out blood. He was insanely angry...

Yuzuki heard another car drive by. He heard Minoru say something strange to the people in the car.

"Do whatever you want, kill her for all I care, just make sure it's the slowest way possible. I want her to feel every second of it." Minoru spoke and turned to Luna who was looking at him with a shocked expression.

Anger bubbled in Yuzuki as she struggled to stand. "COWARD!" She shouted as she saw strange men hop out of a van that they were in as Minoru casually went back into him messed up car, pieces of glass on the ground and in her hair and skin.

"YOU THINK THAT YUZUKI YOU KNOW WOULD _ACT_ LIKE SHE IS RIGHT NOW?" She shouted suddenly as the men took her by the wrists tightly, some looking sympathetic. She spit out blood to her side, and noticed that her uniform was blood red, she was bleeding from somewhere...'Minoru..'

"Don't you think it suspicious that we act **TOO **much like each other Minoru!" Luna shouted as she leaned up and kicked one of the men, knocking him down while she freed herself of the other. "You lied! You lied when you said I could trust you!" Luna shouted making Minoru stop and turn to her.

'I never said such a thing to her.' He thought.

"You lied when you said you loved me! That night that you had that dream, **YOU LIED**!" She shouted as she tried to run away. She screamed when another one of the men jumped on her, knocking her down, she turned around stealthily and bit him hard.

"I was just a perfect little copy of your sister wasn't I Minoru!" Luna shouted her tears flowing down her cheeks as another man took hold of her, pinning her down. "You just used me! You used me and now that I don't act like I use to you think that it's something that happened with my wiring!" She shouted in tears seeing Minoru stiffen completely.

"You're a **FAKE**!" She shouted, trying to wiggle free.

"Your words were farce! You never loved me! **You were just too lonely and too much of a child to let anyone in your heart!** I spent years with you! I spent every second of my life _thinking about_ _you_! Wondering if what I was feeling was a glitch- and you can't even recognize me!" She shouted as the men punched her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her once more. She struggled to breathe and looked to him. She gave him a look, 'I'll never forgive you.'

"I take back everything I said about you! You aren't nice! You aren't pure, I don't love you! **I DON'T!**." She said wheezing.

"**I HATE YOU MINORU-SAN!**"

One of the men growled slightly as he slapped her hard, the other wrapping her mouth in cotton as she looked at him with an angry glare. Her tears falling, her head had a nasty injury and she looked furious with him as the men dragged her near the car, she screamed, sounding muffled as she struggled.

Minoru mutely stood there seeing the car drive off with her body in it. '_What-_' he thought as he felt the wind blow against his face, something cold on his cheeks.

He reached to bat it away, but his fingers collided with something cold and wet. he looked at the wet substance on his fingers in shock, 'Tears...over that...' He looked at the road where they were leaving, '_Luna_.'

* * *

Yuzuki felt broken inside, mentally she didn't know if she was ever going to let this experience go. She would never forgive Minoru, even if he found out, she wished he'd rot in hell, she hated him, **SHE HATED HIM**! 

She tried to struggle again but the men only held her tightly now, willing her to calm down as one of them began to loosen the belt on his pants. Her eyes widened, '_What?_' She thought as she noticed the men look at her with lusted eyes.

More tears.

'This can't be happening.. this **can't** happen.. I have to get **away**.' She thought as she made a move to reach the handle on the car door, 'I don't care if I break my arm, I'll run as fast as i can and get out of here. I want to get away, somewhere... to... that man. Yuene's father... _my father._' She thought as one of the men gripped her hand and shoved her back, making her thin body clash against one of the walls.

Everything ached, she started to sob uncontrollably. She thought if she screamed any louder she'd definitely have something inside her burst. Her stomach hurt madly, she was sure she had a few ribs broke from Minoru's beatings.

Everything was happening like a bad dream, their touches were vivid.

The men tore her clothes, she shouted in protest as she shielded herself. "Aw don't hide from us honey, if you just let us do this quickly it'll be all over soon." The men spoke in sickeningly soft voices as one male dragged her face to his, forcing his tongue in her mouth.

He tasted something sour, so much she gagged and-

"Ugh sick!" One of them shouted seeing the man spit out the hold his lower lip. "The bitch bit me." He said his mouth bleeding.

They all reached to her. "**STAY AWAY FROM ME!**" She shouted hard, tears falling as she hunched herself. 'I'll never forgive you..' She thought as she closed her eyes tightly, '_I'll never fogive you._'

* * *

Luna stood in 'her' room as she waited for Minoru to come home. It had been 5 **hours** since he had stormed out, and it was almost 10:00 pm, 'Where could that bastard be?' She thought as she paced back and forth. 

"Persacoms." Luna shouted. She waited but none came, "PERSACOMS!" She shouted again looking around for them, she didn't find them anywhere as she searched. When she left her room she noticed something strange about the house she was in, something that didn't seem to fit.

It all felt too empty.

After roughly 30 minutes of search she noticed that the persacoms had completely gone from the house. She gave a sure smile, but when she was about to make her way back to her room she noticed Minoru's car swerve in the driveway.

She stilled noticing that it had an abnormal hole in the windshield. 'An accident?' She thought curiously as he climbed out of his car. Blinking she saw him stumble, and chuckle loudly, mumbling something to himself.

'He's drunk..' She thought rolling her eyes as she walked out. "What the hell are you doing out this late?" She demanded, she noticed his look on her. He always seemed to have that look whenever he saw this disgusting half-human body.

"Yuzuki..." He murmured and slumped against her, angrily Luna shoved him off. "Get the fuck off me." She cursed and turned away, rubbing his slobber off her cheek.

"Your drunk-"

She was cut off by his kiss, he still tasted pleasant. She reacted to him slightly, Luna felt him wrap his arms around her tightly, even when she struggled to get out of his hold and slap him, he didn't let go.

"I did something today." He said in a giggly voice, taking her face in his hands as he kissed her again. "I did it for youu.." Minoru whispered to Yuzuki's shell.

Luna stilled and smiled seductively to him. "_Oh?_" She asked and wrapped an arm around him. "And what did you do?" She asked. She noticed tears in his eyes as he laughed again, she stilled.

"I took that bioootch in my carr..." He said in a slurred voice making a movement of him driving with his hands. "Then is stoped n she fleeewww out of the car.. rolled a lot." Minoru said laughing un-controllably. "I thought she died from that but the bitch managed to live." Minoru chuckled seeing Yuzuki's face go dead pale.

"_What..?_"

"N then these men came and took her awaiiii-"

"Men?"

"Yeap.. the ones I hired to rape the bitch.. theeeerrr gonna fawk her until she's barrrlyy alive." Minoru laughed more seeing her shocked face. "She sounded like yuuu...I didn't... realize how pretty she looked without make-uuup." Minoru spoke and laughed.

"She smelled like youu.. and tolld meee a lot of stufff... dat made lotza sense... " Minoru spoke and hugged Yuzuki closer. "Shee suuurr knoes how to mannipulate peoplez hartz." Minoru said as she shoved him off her.

"Get the fuck away from me.." Luna said, her voice had gentled slightly from what he had said as he held her tighter. "Duu yuu remember.. de fuurst time we has smeex, Yuzuuuki?" Minoru asked smiling to her as he licked her ear. Luna shoved him away hard, sickened.

"You're sick!" Yuzuki shouted as she walked back in the house. "Why the fuck would I cherish something that you did to me. You drunk faggot." Luna spoke to him as she made her way back in the house, Minoru fell to his knees.

"Duun worry Yuzukii.. whe Luuna diess... you'll go back tuu how you were.." He spoke as he leaned down holding himself up with his arms.

"Annd i'll stop feeeling lonely.." He whispered as he wiped his tears. "Nn.. this water will stop.. fallin frum my eyes.."

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	17. Tell Me

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

**Cupids Bullet**

_Tell Me**

* * *

**_

**A/N:** Thank you for reading! Keep those reviews coming!

* * *

Luna's body was thrown to one side of the curb, she was half naked her clothes torn. Some of her nails were missing or lifted from all the scratching she did on that floor of that van. 

"Mi..no..ru.." She said her mouth bleeding. She felt faint as she had silence consume her from all around, she vaguely heard the van driving off. She felt dry, bite marks along her neck and arms, her legs and along her thighs. She felt sickened with herself as she lay there in the grass, small tinges along her skin where the dirt mingled with her bite marks were bleeding.

'I won't let you win.' She thought as she forced herself up from the side of the road where she was tossed into, her eyes holding a dead glow, one similar to the one she had before but it held more of a dead glow.

'When you find out what she did...' She thought as her legs dragged slightly as she lifted the opposite one to walk. Little droplets of warm rain starting to fall on her as she looked up at the sky, she allowed herself to smile, her blood running down her face. She saw odd shapes and shadows as she walked; she knew she was going to pass out soon.

'I'm not going to forgive you.' She thought as she walked along the empty road, everything stung. Every muscle she used to walk with hurt, those men.. Their bites... Minoru made them do that to her. He paid them to do it to her, he smiled when she bled. It made him happy that she was in pain.

Her eyes knitted together slightly as her long lashes closed over her pale cheeks, currently red from blood stain and scratches. 'Minoru wants me dead; he wants me to stop living.' She thought as she looked at her hands as she walked.

'I won't give him that satisfaction. I'll fight him until I can't fight anymore.' She thought as she felt cool wind brush over her wet skin. The rain was washing away the blood, leaving her to the wounds that she had been given for that day.

'He won't believe me...' She thought with every step she took. 'He won't forgive Luna for what she did. I am...Luna now.' She thought as she felt her tears weld up. 'I'm no longer Yuzuki... _that woman...that actress... she is Yuzuki now._' She thought as she stopped slightly and looked up at the sky.

'I have power with this body...' She thought as her pace turned more secure, her long hair wet now, and her clothes soaked through. 'Minoru has changed...' She thought as she looked at what road she was in. She sighed... roughly 2 hours away from home.

'Perhaps... Minoru was never what she thought he was. Maybe that was programming too?...Maybe he was always like this... cold and ruthless.' She thought as she heard a light honk making her thoughts stop as she turned to the bright light weakly.

'Motorcycle?' She thought vaguely as the light made her eyes ache, she shielded herself from it slightly and she noticed familiar voice. "Y-Yuene..." Noku's voice came as she jumped off of the Motorcycle, her small form getting wet slightly.

"What happened to you?" Noku shouted in worry as she took hold of her shoulder. 'People I know...' She thought as her knees gave way. "Yuene!" Noku shouted again holding her light body up. Tsutomu looked at both girls, he noticed Luna look weak and far too pale, she had cuts and bite marks all over her skin, and blood on her clothes... cuts on her cheeks and a wound on her forehead.

His eyes traveled to her hands where she held herself up with Noku's help. They looked swollen... 'Did she break them?' he thought as his breath caught in his throat when she saw some of her nails missing. 'What happened?' He thought worry entering him.

"I...fell.." Luna spoke, her breath coming out shallow as she tried to force a laugh. "I don't quite remember...what happened." Luna lied smiling weakly to them, Tsutomu's face turned angry.

"Bull shit." He spoke as he got off his bike and picked her up; she seemed to flinch when he took hold of her. Screamed a bit when they were too close. He carried her to his bike as Noku took her place behind him as he drove with her in his arms. Luna was wheezing slightly as he drove down the road.

"Where are we going?" She asked looking to both of her class mates. "We're going to the hospital." Tsutomu spoke, Luna began to struggle. "NO!" She shouted as Tsutomu braked his motorcycle slightly. She got off, falling to her knees slightly, "What are you? Idiot! Get back on; you need a professional to look at you-"

She turned to him, an angry face displayed on her face. "I **refuse **to go into a hospital!" She shouted her voice hoarse. She shook her head, "I have enough things to deal with, not having Mr. Yue-..." She paused for a bit. "My father, I don't want him to...worry about me anymore." She spoke as she fell back slightly.

"Yuene-san!" Noku shouted.

Luna fell against Tsutomu's chest. She froze and made an attempt to push away but he held her there, pressing his hand against her rib cage, his fingers found a swollen part on her as she screamed out in pain. His eyes widened, and he released her quickly. "What..."

She tipped back slightly holding her stomach. "You couldn't have gotten that messed up from a fall, tell me what happened." He demanded, she shook her head. "I WONT take you to the hospital if you tell me the truth.

Humiliated she looked down. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you, Tsutomu-kun." She said in a gentle voice. Tsutomu took her by the shoulders, making her look at him. She looked up at him with incredibly sad eyes. "Tell me Yuene."

She smiled to both them, "If you insist..." She whispered and she coughed slightly, he picked her up and put her on his bike, "We'll go to your house."

Luna smiled weakly, "Hai..."

Once they were on the road again, Luna began to tell them a story about a little boy who had gone through a divorce. The only member who protected him through it all was his big sister, but his sister came down with a strange sickness and died rather quickly.

Noku and Tsutomu listened carefully, a bit confused as of why this had anything to do with her being in this state, but didn't interrupt her.

Luna continued talking about how a persacom was made carrying the exact data that his sister had, as the boy grew he started to feel a certain attraction for this persacom, so he refused to continue giving her his sisters data, and let her unfold having her to make her own personality instead of continuously being fed the reactions that she should say or act out.

She began to feel a type of affection for her master too, one that she confused for glitches and malfunctions. They became more frequent as the boy grew, and then one day.. The boy made an experiment, making her almost completely human.

Tsutomu sputtered slightly as he looked down to Yuene, she merely smiled to him. As they snuck in her house and into her room Noku bathed her while Tsutomu just turned around and continued to hear the story.

Yuene continued about saying how their relationship had changed, the persacom was no longer following rules but did things on her own, she had love for her master, so much that she had to tell him herself. Tsutomu sighed slightly understanding the story but confused still as to why she was telling it.

Noku started putting on ointments for her cuts, Noku never noticed so many bites.

"After so much drama they finally accepted they loved each other... but an ex of his didn't want to let go. She had tasted his fortune you see, and she loved it, she wanted to own it, own him." Luna spoke and smiled weakly to Tsutomu as he turned to her.

"One morning his ex had the girl taken away..."

They both stilled as they faced her. "Wait.. Yuzuki is that...half human girl?"

Yuene nodded. "Let me finish." She pleaded weakly as they put her to bed, "You can leave or stay whether you believe me or not. But I need someone to know, I need someone to believe that it's there. Or else I know I'll go mad..." Luna spoke looking at both of them. They nodded and stayed quiet.

She continued to tell them on how the girl woke up with a completely different body. And then they explained it to her that the ex of his had bought a man from inside of her ex-lovers company.

"They traded us..." Yuene finished as she stood up weakly to them. "Minoru.. Is that man. Yuzuki was the half-human and-"

"You are.. The ex." Tsutomu said shocked.

Noku shook her head, "But now you're...Yuzuki..right?"

Yuene nodded smiling weakly. "It might seem impossible to you, and I wouldn't blame you if you didn't believe me-"

She suddenly felt warmth from a body, her held her gently. Careful of her wounds and bites. He kissed her now bandage covered forehead, his breathing uneven.

"This explains why I find Yuzuki so distasteful now." Tsutomu spoke to Yuene smiling. Luna looked to him in shock as her eyes glassed over once more. "You-... you believe me?" She asked her voice shaking. Noku hugged her as well, "Hai we believe you..."

Relief filled her and she held them letting out light sobs. "Now tell us what happened..."

"We sure as hell won't believe that, that bastard dropped you off at home, if he thinks you're still Luna and Yuzuki's personality changed that fast cuz of what you did, he must have done something awful to you." Noku spoke as they both stilled.

"He did...this?"

Luna didn't answer.

"He..."

"I'm going to forget him.." Yuene spoke looking to both of them, and smiled prettily. "I'm going to forget everything and live in this body.." she spoke and felt her body slack slightly. "Sleep for now, it's a good thing we have a 1 week vacation, it'll give you a chance to heal up." Tsutomu spoke.

"I'll be fine."

"You won't be able to walk right in weeks, try to get as much rest as you can...Yuzuki."

_My name..._

With that they stood up, "W-where are you guys going?"

Noku turned to her, "I'm going to see Tsutomu-kun out, and I'm sleeping over for the next week." Noku decided in a wide smile. Both blinked, as Yuene sat up slightly, her dark wavy hair flowing down tucked behind her shoulders as the night air tousled it slightly. Her gentle blue eyes smiled even if her mouth did not, 'That is Yuzuki.'

"You're welcome anytime Miss Noku." Luna spoke, she was then pointed to by the tan haired girl, "Don't give me that attitude Yuzu, You're gonna tell me everything and the truth! Don't sugar coated shit like you always do." Spoke and then turned to Tsutomu and pushed him out, leaving her alone in her room for a bit.

Luna stood up from her bed, her chest hurting slightly as she straightened herself. Her hair fell from its place on her shoulders and flowed to her waist, slightly below her belly. She took her first step to the mirror, her body ached. She noticed bandages on her bites as she heard her phone ring. Blinking she walked to it, and placed her hand on the receiver.

'It's him...' She thought and picked up her phone, her knees going weak as she heard his voice.

"How'd it feel bitch?" He asked his voice swirling. She felt tears overwhelm her as she let out a slight sob. He stopped a bit hearing the strange sound come from her. "You don't believe me, you had me raped. How do you think it felt?" She said her breathing harsh. After a long silence she heard him in take a deep breath, "You know what?" He asked his voice slurred.

She stilled as heard him breathe out slightly, "What..." She asked her voice weakening as she leaned on her table, her body ached so badly. "She smells like you did... before the accident. Her kiss is different, her taste is dull..." Minoru rambled she heard him sniff slightly. "You act like her former self... your personality, your grace..." He said coughing.

"I am her, Mr. Minoru..." Luna whispered, as she heard her voice in the background, screaming something to him. He chuckled ignoring it, "so how did it feel, you still haven't answered that to me." He spoke to her. "It hurt..." She told him holding herself, "They bit me and hit me... what you wanted correct? They took advantage... almost as savagely as you did when _you _were drunk that day ...when I was practicing my archery out in the rain." She told him tears falling.

Shock hit him hard. "How did you-"

"I'll learn how to fall out of love..." She spoke and cut him off, her tears angry. "One day I won't love you anymore."

She heard his breath still and he was about to say something, but before she could hear it she slammed the phone down on the receiver. 'I'm a dirty, filthy person...' She thought as she chocked out tears. 'I'll show you my pain... I'll haunt you...' She thought covering her mouth as she felt her knees buckle, 'I'll make you regret.'

She landed against something firm and warm. She clung to it and cried her heart out; she felt a warm hand pet her head as she cried. 'You believe me...' She thought as she held onto the body tighter. 'You believe me...'

"It's all right." A male voice spoke as it held her, Luna went stiff completely. "Where is Miss Noku?" Luna's soft voice asked. Tsutomu smiled and looked to the door way, "We've both decided to stay with you." He spoke seeing her shaking.

"Did..."

Tsutomu looked at her curiously. "Did you hear...?"

After a long silence both of them nodded, "Hai." Luna flinched, and clutched Tsutomu's shirt tighter. "And?" She asked feeling Noku walk in her room, sniffling slightly as she reached to hold her as well. "You always hide things from me... you always hide things that hurt." She sobbed and help her tightly, "Damn it Yuzu don't do that anymore!" She scolded her.

Something calm entered her, 'they know who I am...' She thought dreamily. 'They...know...-'

"Yuzu!" Noku shouted in worry feeling her go limp. Tsutomu wrapped his arms around her and picked her up, setting her on the bed again. "It's funny I didn't see it before, even with Luna running around in her skin. I honestly thought something happened to her, so drastic that she had to change..." Tsutomu spoke as he reached to pet the cheek of the sleeping girl.

"At first I was furious that-... she acted so much like her." Tsutomu spoke, tracing over some of the bandages on her face and arms. "Did you know?" Noku asked as she looked down to Luna. "About...her being a persacom?"

Tsutomu smiled looking down to Luna, "I knew..."

* * *

**To Be Continued**


	18. Indifference

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

**Cupids Bullet**

_Indifference

* * *

_

**A/N:** Thank you all for the reviews, and if any of you would be curious in what you would like the characters to do or anything like that, please feel free to e-mail me or anything like that with the ideas, thanks!

* * *

The scent of coffee ghosted over the bodies meshed together under the covers. Noku slowly opened her eyes as her leg wrapped tighter around the slim leg that was currently between her. "Yuzu-chan..." Noku said sleeping leaning against a hard chest. 

Blinking her eyes open she tilted her head up from her spot in the bed and noticed Tsutomu looking directly to her, his face red hot. "N-Noku..." he said a bit flustered. Her face turned beet red, "I-..I'm sorry." she said her eyes scanning the bed, they were alone.

"Didn't she fall asleep between us?" Noku asked her face flushed. Tsutomu stood up suddenly seeing a body enter the room, it was Luna. Dressed in a plain white baggy long-sleeved shirt and accompanied by a long cerulean skirt. "Good morning." She spoke holding a tray with three cups of coffee and some sweet bread.

"It's not much, but I think it will do." She said as she put down the tray, her pretty clean nails shinning off the light from the room. The sleeves were long, almost covering her hand completely. Tsutomu smiled when she leaned over him to hand Noku a cup of coffee, giving her a plate of some bread.

Her scent, he wanted to reach to her and hold her close. This was Yuzuki, everything about her. She tilted her head to him, her blue eyes meeting his own. "Good morning Tsutomu-kun." She said in her usual gentle voice as she reached to give him a cup of coffee, while taking it Tsutomu's hand overlapped her own small ones. "Thank you..." he said tenderly to her as she handed him the plate of bread, finding herself a seat by the table next to the bed.

Tsutomu noticed her wince slightly when she sat. How hard did they treat her?..._How roughly did they... _He found her looking back to him, and smiling. He looked back into his coffee cup and blushed. 'I haven't felt like this in a long time...' He thought and smiled.

'Even with everything that's happened... I'm happy that she's back.' He thought and looked to her.

"So what are you planning on doing today, Yuzu?" Noku asked looking to her with a smile on her face. Luna smiled to both of them brightly, "Job hunting."

They both almost spit out the coffee. "Work? B-but Yuene you... l-look at what just happened! And you want to go out and get a job?" Noku shouted angrily slamming her cup down. Luna blinked to both of them, noticing the stares both gave her.

She smiled, "I love you both..." She said as they both blushed darkly, she stood up and crawled on the bed, nuzzling between them as they hugged her. "If you two are with me..." She said and looked to both of them, her eyes pleading, glassy.

"I know I will be strong enough to pull out of this." She said, as they held her. "Yuzu/Yuene-san."

After a silence they both gave a reluctant sigh. "So...you're not against me getting a job right?" Luna asked hopefully looking at both of them. Noku smiled, looking to Tsutomu, he too turned back to Luna and gave a warm smile. "No, we don't mind."

"Yes!" She cheered and hopped out of bed, "Wait what you are doing?" They both asked her, she turned to them and smiled, "I'm going to go ask her father." Yuene spoke smiling brightly. "You mean... your father." Noku corrected as Luna stilled.

"Hai. My father..." She said in a shy little voice, 'I'll show him what a real daughter acts like. I'll work hard and do my best to fit in. I can't let myself be rubbed down by Minoru-san.' She thought as she jogged out of the room, her body aching madly. 'Little by little, that's how I've always done things right?' She thought heading to her father's room, smiling happily.

"Mr. Yuene?" Luna asked as she knocked on the door excitedly, "I have something very important to ask, and I want to make sure that you're going to be ok with it." She said in a giddy voice. "It's about a job-"

The door swung open revealing a very angered older man; she stiffened noticing his angry glare. "You are NOT getting a job!" He shouted in her face, Yuene whimpered and wrapped her arms around the old man. "Pleeease?" She begged, "I promise I won't do anything rash, I want to work in a book store or something, oh please?" She asked him hopping in front of him.

"Mr. Yuene-"

"Call me what I told you to call me for Christ sake." He ground out. At this Luna covered her mouth quickly, "I'm sorry!" She exclaimed and bowed many times in apology, the old mans frown turned up slightly as he noticed her flustered. "Well?"

Luna smiled and leaned in slightly, her small form shrinking as she looked to the older man. "Please Father?" She asked with a smile. He chuckled, "No." Luna's look faltered as he tugged on his sleeve, "Don't be so mean to me, all I want to do is work a little."

"Why do you want to work if I offer you everything already?" He asked her not noticing the other body in the room, "Luna." Said a voice. 'Minoru...' She thought her body stiffening.

Luna's father noticed her eyes widen, her pupils go small. Her eyes begin to turn glassy. "So nice to see you, Luna." Minoru spoke, he walked closer to her. She felt his presence behind her, Mr. Yuene seemed annoyed. "I want to get that job father." Luna spoke to her father, completely ignoring Minoru.

Shocked by her actions, he noticed her eyes still. She was fighting not to cry, and reluctantly, he nodded. "As you wish." He spoke, and then received a kiss on the forehead and a hug by his daughter. "Thank you." She whispered as he stilled in shock. His emotions stirred as he held her back tightly.

"Luna." Minoru repeated as she heard his voice break slightly. As Yuene released her father she turned to Minoru, her eyes glassy while she turned, "Good Morning Mr. Kokubunji." Luna spoke as she bowed, refusing to look him in the eye. "You seem well." He told her as he noticed bandages along her neck and arms. 'That's right, you got hurt." He reminded himself coldly as he gave her a hard stare. 'And yet you manage to smile...'

"Would you like to have lunch with me-"

"Absolutely not." She snapped to him gently, "I would never think about dining with a despicable person like you." Yuene spoke to him her back straightening. Minoru smiled to her as she stared him down. "Despicable? What about you, where is that engagement ring you never gave back? All the money you've made me waste over you." He snapped at her reaching as he took her by the arm, she gave a pained wince.

She looked to him and smiled, "Then I shall pay you back every penny-"

"By taking your fathers funds-"

"Of course not!" She shouted as she shoved him away, "I will NOT take anymore of his money. He does enough for me giving me a roof over my head and letting me stay in school. I will work and pay you back every penny Mr. Kokubunji."

Then she stilled, "Oh!" She shouted and ran out of the room quickly, leaving both frozen stiff. "She acts differently." Minoru spoke as he heard yells come, Tsutomu charged into the room and gave Minoru a punch that directly hit his nose.

Luna rushed in holding a box in her hand, her eyes turned wide. "O-Oh my god!" She shouted as she stood in the middle of the two males. "Stop this!" She screeched making Tsutomu stiffen suddenly as she touched his arm, dragging him out.

Minoru's anger spiked as his hand touched hers. 'Why...' he thought as he noticed the box she was holding while Minoru touched his nose, good. 'The bastard didn't break it." He thought while he reached to grab him again, pushing Luna back slightly. She fell back, her back hitting the wall slightly; both men stilled seeing her slide down.

"Yu-..ene!" Tsutomu shouted as he went to her forgetting about his objective. Minoru blinked seeing Tsutomu kneel to her, his voice going low. 'Did he call that bitch what I think he called her?' Minoru thought as Luna was helped to stand. She did seem a lot smaller, her body, and her legs.

"I want to give you something back, Mr. Kokubunji." Luna spoke her voice strained as Tsutomu apologized repeatedly. She asked him to leave the room, and he did so quickly, red faced but before he left he reached to hold her tightly, glaring at Minoru as he gently held her, whispering something in her ear that he couldn't understand.

-there was that annoying tinge again. Why didn't he like it? He caught himself matching his glare when he left the room. She then looked to her father and walked to him, pleading with him to leave them alone; she was holding the box in both her palms.

Minoru became a bit disturbed when the father agreed and gave them nothing more than 15 minutes alone. With that he left the room rather angry and slammed the door.

Luna sighed and then turned to Minoru. "I have something to give you." She spoke and walked to him, "What is it? Another one of your slutty kisses?" He asked seeing her face crunch up in dislike, "Honestly is filth all you have in that mind of yours, Kokubunji-san?" She told him and handed him the box in her hand.

"This isn't much to you obviously, but I want you to know that after yesterday I've figured out that you are not the person I thought you were." She stated, Minoru chuckled and curiously took the box and opened it.

His breath halted when he saw the ring he had given her, along with all of the jewelry he had given her over the times they had dated. "If I could throw up all the food you've wasted on me, I would do that also." Yuene spoke her head bowed low, "I realize that you hate me with your all, enough to stoop so low as to pay to have me raped." She spoke and then straightened.

"I refuse to be near you anymore Mr. Kokubunji and I am aware that you want to be near me much less." She spoke and then folded her arms over her lap while she looked to him, 'Yuzuki's pose.'

"I assure you that I will do whatever I can to pay you back every cent, with my own hard work." She spoke being cut off by one of his laughs; this one was loud and mocking. 'I don't know you...' She thought as she looked straight in his eyes.

"What do you know about work?" He chuckled; he didn't expect her to genuinely smile back to him. "If a persacom can dedicate her all to serving one man. I am most sure I can do just fine." Yuene spoke, before he opened his mouth to say something else her words cut him short.

"After this conversation with you, I will never seek you again." She spoke. "I will have one of the girls wire the money to your account-" "Girls?"

Yuene nodded. "Yes, My persacoms."

'Luna never even considered the persacoms close to anything living before.' He thought as his eyes darkened, 'He would never be able to see himself in her eyes. He reached to her suddenly; an alien feeling entered him when she refused him to have him touch her.

'What?' He thought in shock, his hand still in the same spot where he wanted to grasp her elbow. She recovered her surprise with a quick bow, "Good-bye Kokubunji-san." She said before she headed back to out the door. He still stood there, mind and heart confused. Did his heartbeat actually skip a beat when he was about to touch her? His mind had recorded all of her movements, actions, and her rejection to him.

Even though his dislike to her appearance. He felt insanely attracted to her just being near him, a small annoying spark began to form as he watched her pace to the door, and his body began to ache when he finally saw her leave.

"Luna wait-"

"**Good-bye Mr. Kokubunji**." Came out Luna's firm voice as she left.

Before he could walk out the door to follow her, her father walked in, blocking his exit. "I think we should proceed on what we were talking about before, you want me to pay you back what she's supposedly stealing, correct?" Mr. Yuene spoke.

Minoru's face hardened. "Yes, she's stealing my money and wiring it into her account. I'm most sure of it." Minoru spoke while the older mans face turned quizzical. "That can't be possible." The man spoke, Minoru's anger flared. "What do you mean?"

"My Luna canceled her bank account today and for some reason opened another with the little bit of money she allowed me to give her. All the money in her previous account was wired to you that instant." He spoke making Minoru still.

"You mean... everything? All of her money?" Minoru asked as he looked to the open door way. 'But that's...a lot of money. Too much for her to be so selfless.' The old man laughed and shook his head, "She only gave half her fortune to you Minoru." The old man spoke, his eyes shined slightly. 'Figures for her to be that kind of person.' He thought, his mood going sour again.

"What did she do to the rest of the money?" Minoru asked, expecting an answer. "That's what baffles me about My Luna lately." He father spoke as he gave her a wide smile. "She donated it."

'She WHAT?'

"Do you know where she's going to go work?" Yuene's father asked the thought blue haired male. "No..."

'Some nude bar maybe, seems to fit her.' He chuckled to himself, His face turned pail when he told her. "Bookstore?...what?"

The older man smiled, "Yes, she also worries more for me now. Calls me often, we talk... I'm happy that I am able to get to see this side of her." Mr. Yuene spoke seeing Minoru stagger back, "I believe you have a restraining order against her." He said his smiled going wider. "Hopefully soon she will take note of this and file one against you too."

Why did the idea of that bother him so much? Luna would always bother him, stalk him. Force him to meet her...why was he so distasteful to her now? Of course he had to admit that she did seem a lot more attractive without pounds of make-up on her. Her body was a lot thinner, not bulgy like it was before.

Her scent, that's what was getting to him the most. That and her eyes... her body language, the natural grace she had managed to get within such a short time. He was fighting the urge not to touch her himself, but his memory showed him the bandages on her face, neck and arms.

He asked the father if he knew what had happened. She could sew him easily; have Minoru thrown in jail if she wanted to. 'Why in the hell did she say? She fell?'

"I still say your nuts Yuzu-chan." Noku's voice spoke, Minoru stiffened and hid behind the door. "I understand no matter what I do now won't convince him otherwise, I'm stuck in this body." Luna spoke and then ran her fingers through her hair. "The nerve she has of stealing his money, I had no idea she was doing such a thing with my body."

"Maybe we could convince people that you are-"

Luna covered her mouth with her palm. "No, you two believe me. That's enough for me," She smiled, "C'mon if you two want to come with me, I suggest we go try and get a job application for me as soon as we can." Luna spoke as she reached for her bag.

Walking out she noticed Minoru, covering her surprise with bow. "Good-day Mr. Kokubunji."

'So formal...' He thought before he reached to her Tsutomu blocked his hand, glaring at him as he followed behind her, Noku hopping out and closing the door. 'Completely ignoring me...'

'_Is that really Yuzuki?_'

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	19. Look At Me!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

**A/N: Lily Tsukino, TeArDroPs Of ThE MoOn and Beautiful Massacre** for reviewing, I hope that you three enjoy this chapter :3

* * *

**Cupids Bullet**

_Look At Me!

* * *

_

'It's a strange feeling, one that makes you feel free in a way.' Luna thought as she pulled the book-cart down the manga section, putting a few Shojo tittles on the shelves. Scents of freshly backed cookies filled her nostrils, making her stomach growl slightly. She 'tasked' at her stomach slightly as she looked at her watch. 'A few more minutes and I'll have to head off for school.' She thought as she quickly put away the books. It would be 10 minutes till the book store opened.

-

"See you later Yuene-san." One of the male workers told her, she smiled to them and waved off while she jogged to the left, heading to the locker room. 'I can't be late twice, I can't, can't.' She thought in panic while she typed in the code as the door unlocked itself while she let herself in. She had a shift that started at 11:00pm, and ended at 7:00Am, she needed to work as much as possible during the week without exhausting herself.

-

She has begun to repay Minoru in small payment since she got her job and thankfully she didn't see him again since that day she bowed good-bye to him in her house. She thought about this while she put her apron back in her locker she reached for her other belongings; Key chain, wallet, bracelets that Noku had made for her that she didn't want to get damaged during her work hours. Looking at her watch and again gave out another panicked sigh, "8 more minutes..." She whispered as she closed her locker and jogged out the employee room, back out the door and down the steps.

-

"Have a good day at school, Yuene-san!" She heard her co-workers shout. She spun and around and bowed low to all, "Arigato! Arigato!" She said quickly, bowing a bit more, her face red. 'Yaaah! I'm going to be late!' She thought hopping down the steps and walking quickly to the door. Once she was out she ran quickly to her bike and un-locked it. The music from the plaza playing a current Utada Hikaru song, Easy Breezy was it? She shrugged the thought off as she mounted her bike and rode through the pretty floors, it was getting cold suddenly.

-

'Winter...' She thought as the cool wind swayed her long wavy-raven hair and ruffled her patterned-green uniform skirt. While she made it out of the drive-way she noticed her watch beep. She flinched visibly as she pushed against the pedal quickly. '5 minutes!' She thought as she pedaled the 5 blocks to her school. 'Keep yourself optimistic, keep yourself optimistic.' Her mind chanted as she passed the 5th block finally reaching inside the school gates while they closed.

-

Balancing her body on the bike she looked around seeing her watch again, "Oh no..." She breathed, '2 minutes!' She thought while she hopped off it quickly and locked her bike securely, running as fast as she could, almost tripping a few times as she ran across the grassy area's that currently provided a short cut.

-

Climbing to the 2nd floor, she felt her legs ache, her stamina low as she reached her classroom, her body straightened up and walked slid the door open to her first class, and walking inside. "Ohayo-Gonzaimasu, Yuene-san." most of the students spoke as she bowed to them, quickly going to her seat, "Ohayo Miina-san." She said breathlessly while sitting on her in her chair. No sooner did she sit down, the bell rang.

-

'I made it...' She thought, as they stood up to greet the teacher when he walked in. Suddenly she perked up, '_Wait...GAH! I forgot my book-bag!_'

* * *

"She seems to be doing well for herself." Spoke Mr. Yuene while a blue haired girl sat in the middle on the dining room table, her legs perfectly shaped while as she stood up and looked to the man. "She isn't your daughter..." The younger girl spoke while she walked to the man. 

-

"I am." She said easily sipping her wine. Her hair seemed to be plastered down by a massive amount of hair-spray, her lips blood red while she batted he mascara drenched eyes. The outfits that her former self wore seemed to fit her too tight now. Not only that but she had adjusted them to her taste, making them far too revealing.

-

Mr. Yuene simply smiled and reached to his 'daughter', smiling at her gently. "How dare you call me your father now?" He spoke to her, "She doesn't waste my money as if it was water. She cares for my safety and well-being. And on top of that she talks with me, tells me she cares for me-"

-

Yuzuki slapped him, "She isn't me! She will never be your daughter-"

-

She was slapped harder by her, 'father.'

-

"She is more of a daughter than you ever were! And that, that alone is a far cry from what I can say about you." Mr. Yuene spoke as he reached to take her by the hook of the arm, dragging her out. She had been there eating all she could. She had gone into Luna's room and trashed it, throwing everything, ripping what she could.

-

Yuzuki struggled, tears coming out as she began to struggle harder. "I AM LUNA- not that bitch!" She shouted pushing her father back, "did you forget why I'm doing this?" She shouted angrily while she reached over and kicked the old man in the stomach hard.

-

The servants took Yuzuki by her shoulders, keeping her back from the wheezing old man. "She isn't me! She will never be me! She's just a stupid doll, a toy that a sick man made real!" She shouted, a bit of her mascara beginning to run.

-

"No matter where that girl came from, she is purest thing I've ever had _in my life_." The old man spoke while she struggled. She found a knife near the table, her dark blue eyes flashed as she reached for it.

* * *

Luna's phone rang in her bag while she rode her bike from school, picking her ear piece out from her book-bag she put it in her ear and pushed the blue button on the side; a little 'beep' came. 

-

"Moshi-Mosh-"

-

"Miss Yuene!" Shouted a frantic persacom, "what is it, Calli…" Luna asked hearing her worried voice, she had wondered why she felt that odd tinge when she heard a familiar voice in the background, "It's Miss Hibiya, and she's here. She came here around Mid-day and hasn't left; she's been hitting and cutting all of us, and-she's-… She's hurting Mister Yuene! Please come home Miss Yuene-"

-

"I'll be right there!" Luna shouted as she hung up, handing up her cell while she pushed another button on her ear piece. An electronic voice came asking what number she would like to call, "Call Kokubunji Minoru."

-

"Hai." the electronic voice came.

* * *

His phone rang while he was sleeping; rubbing his eyes he turned to see who was calling. "Luna..?" He spoke groggily as he perked up suddenly, 'She never calls me... what..?' He thought while he answered it. 

-

"What do you want?" He asked rudely, ignoring the bright feeling he was getting deep in his gut. "Get Miss Hibiya out of my house! She's tearing the place apart Mr. Minoru!" Shouted Luna's voice, 'was she pedaling from school?'

-

'Wait...' "WHAT?"

-

"Miss Yuzuki! She is inside of my house; Calli just called me telling me that she's tormenting my friend and hurting my father, please, please go restrain her!" She shouted while he heard a random honk of a car. His heart jumped, "Are you all right?" He asked.

-

"Iie, don't worry about me Mr. Minoru, I don't matter to you. Now please go and restrain Miss Yuzuki!"

-

"But-" -click-

-

-boop- -boop-

-

Minoru looked at his phone, while he ran a hand through his hair. 'What now?' he thought while he reached for his coat while running downstairs to his car. His heart was pounding, since then when he talked to her for the first time after the accident; he knew he found himself oddly attracted to her. Not only had that but recently hired a detective to look into what had really happened that day. Why was he so curious, now?

-

He started the engine and drove out, 'Yuzuki use to be so orderly, now Luna is orderly. Luna use to be an annoying, shrill voiced woman interested in money and jewelry. Now... Yuzuki is.' he thought as he turned the corner driving at a frightening speed through his property, the wind ruffling his hair.

-

'Did I really hurt the wrong person?' He thought frantically, as an ugly feeling entered him.

* * *

"Please Miss Hibiya, Stop it!" Shouted one of the persacoms, while Yuzuki pinned Mr. Yuene down and slashed at the old man. "I'll make you swallow those words old man. I'll make you pay!" She shouted, as she shoved the two persacoms off, lancing to Mr. Yuene. 

-

"No Miss Hibiya!"

-

Luna ran into the dining room and tackled Yuzuki down. The old man stood up shakily, slashes on his cheek and forehead while the two girls fought; he noticed both of them in comparison. "What are you doing here?" Luna shouted as Yuzuki slashed at her with the blade, barely missing Luna's stomach while she jumped back quickly.

-

He first noticed the difference between their bodies; Luna was more active now so her body was slimmer. Yuzuki had turned lazy so her body showed her movement, she was slightly slower. A bit taller as well as they both fought.

-

"How dare you turn my father against me you witch!" Yuzuki shouted in rage as she lunged for her, pulling at her soft hair while both girls fell back. Mr. Yuene noticed that Luna didn't hit her back, just avoided her hits and evaded as much as she could. "Stop this!" Luna shouted while Yuzuki reached to stab her, her movement going fast.

-

Blood was spilt.

-

"Miss Luna!" One of the servants shouted reaching to her while aimed her knife at her neck, "Don't you dare come closer!" Yuzuki shouted. Taking advantage Luna flipped her over, taking hold of the knife. Both girls were breathing heavily, "Why do you desire so much chaos." Luna shouted, tears coming into her eyes.

-

"You've made all my life hell." Luna whispered, her voice going weak while she tossed the knife aside. Her shoulder bleeding from the wound Yuzuki had inflicted. "What do you think you will gain by doing this-"

-

"Power."

-

"Stop being so full of yourself!" Luna shouted angrily to her, keeping her pinned to the floor, tears falling as they stared each other down. "What did you think you would do? You think I'm going to willingly give you back this body? Do you thinking I'd bow my head and say 'yes mam' to whatever people say?" Luna shouted to her face while Yuzuki struggled.

-

"GET OFF ME!"

-

"NO!"

-

Everyone stood still while Yuzuki smiled to Luna, "I slept with lots of guys you know." Yuzuki whispered while a new body joined the room. "I let them fuck me like he ordered men to fuck you."

-

"Shut up..." She said her voice braking. "I made you a slut, just like he made you one."

-

"SHUT UP!" Luna shouted as she reached to slap her hard, tears falling. "I'm NOT like you; I'm not someone who thinks so low of herself, having a void so deep that only money and greed can fill. I was forced to do those horrible things, YOU MADE YOURSELF A SLUT WILLINGLY!" She shouted to her.

-

"Luna...?" Her father spoke while both girls turned to him. "Did...you...really..?"

-

Her eyes closed as she looked at Yuzuki, her face humiliated while she continued to have the girl pinned down. "Yes father... I was raped." She spoke while she glared at Yuzuki, her own face, distorted by make-up. "It won't happen again, father." She uttered while Yuzuki smiled to her, feeling tears of Luna fall on her cheeks, smearing her make-up.

-

"I won't give you back this body." Luna swore gently, so only she could hear. "I'm going to let you rot in that body while I continue living. I will show people what a real person can do with genuine actions." Luna whispered as she noticed the shocked expression Yuzuki's eyes took, when Luna leaned down and whispered something her ear.

-

"You forget that _I_ have power now, Miss Hibiya. Everyone loves me... even your own father..." Luna whispered against Yuzuki's ear. "I'll make you regret every second..." Was the last thing she whispered as she was shoved off, "LIAR!" Yuzuki shouted as she reached to her, pulling her hair, scratching her face. "I'll make you ugly so nobody will want you! I'll kill you! **I'LL****KILL YOU**!"

-

"Enough Yuzuki!" Shouted Minoru as he reached to pull Yuzuki off of Luna. He saw it; he saw Luna's angry face. Their eyes met for a brief moment, her face was still as he remembered it the last time he looked at her, she did seem to have a weak body, but she knew how to defend herself pretty well.

-

She looked to her father and stood up. "Luna..." Her father wheezed while she reached to him and held him up, "We need to get you to the hospital." Luna breathed while she held him up, "No- it's all right. I'll be fine." the old man spoke as he held his daughter, "All I need is some rest. I'll be fine..." he told her, they both ex-changed weak smiles to each other while Luna glared to Yuzuki, hugging her father possessively.

-

Minoru dragged her out form their house and into the car, she screamed and yelled while she glared at him. "Why are you taking _her_ side? You always stood with me before all this happened." Yuzuki started, she was quickly quieted by Minoru's hard stare.

-

"Ever since I walked into that room of yours, you have not been the Yuzuki I know. I'm not sure if I even know you anymore with the shit you pull now." Minoru spat in her face as he neared her, "You do the exact opposite... and now Luna is acting like you use to." Minoru spoke as he looked at her in distaste, "Your kisses were like hers." He said as he slammed the car door in her face.

-

"Stay in there!"

-

As Minoru walked in he found his head reeling, he wasn't sure what to think anymore. While he noticed the persacom women tend to each other, one by one helping around the house, while Luna tended to her father. She un-locked the door to his room and led him inside, she sat him on the bed and ran out to fish for her first aid kit.

-

"Is he going to be ok?" Minoru asked hesitantly as she spun to him, she had a deep scratch mark across her cheek; he flinched seeing her pretty skin be scarred by a wound. "It's nothing that I can't heal." She said walking past him, her scent filled his nostrils as he fought the urge to swing is arms over her slim waist and hold her.

-

He blinked shaking off the feeling, 'Don't I hate this girl?' He thought while she disappeared in her father's room, he walked in seeing her kneel at the foot of his bed, fishing for the disinfectants. "This will hurt a bit, father." She spoke to him while she tapped the cotton against the liquid and gently pushed it against his cut.

-

He heard him his, "Gomen-nasai." She said softly while he shook it off petting her soft hair. It looked soft... so soft he wanted to run his fingers through it. Mr. Yuene caught him staring, "What are you still doing here? Shouldn't you be tending that thing in your car?" He spoke while Luna flinched.

-

He noticed Mr. Yuene give her an apologetic look. She continued to tend to him while she bandaged him, she cleaned him up. "L-Luna?" Minoru asked her while she stiffened, "Hai?" She asked as she continued to bandage her father.

-

"I'd like to speak with you." Minoru spoke seeing her twitch while bandaging her father. "Please..." he asked her again. Luna looked to her father; he gave out a small nod while she turned to him. "In a moment, Mr. Kokubunji, My father comes first right now." She spoke while she turned back to him. "If you desire to speak with me, please leave my father's room and wait for me in my room."

-

Minoru nodded and left the room. When he walked in he noticed everything either broken, on the floor or ruined somehow. He reached over to a chair and flipped it over and sat there, thinking about what was happening. Shouldn't he have driven away the moment he took Yuzuki out of this house? The house he hated too much... the woman he despised?

-

He blinked seeing her in the door way, gasping at her room. "Oh..." She sighed while she began to clean up her things, picking up her papers and random things around the room. "I need to talk to you." He spoke to her while she straightened up her room, "Talk." She told him.

-

"No... I need you to listen to what I'm saying, Yuene-san." He told her while she stilled and looked to him. They were close, so close that he saw himself in her eyes. 'Yuzuki...' he thought as he felt his heart begin to pound.

-

He noticed her face then, she was bleeding. "You're hurt." he told her simply, she closed her eyes and turned away. "I could have noticed that myself, you didn't have to call me away to tell me Mr. Minoru." She told him while she batted him away, reaching to pick up the blankets on the floor. The sleeve on her school shirt etched up slightly, showing some of the bandages. He took her wrist and noticed her flinch.

-

"Let go of me, Mr. Minoru." She told him quickly, trying to pull away from him. "Kiss me..." he told her, her eyes flashed. "I will do no such thing!" She said her face red. "You had me _raped_ Mr. Minoru, have you forgotten that?" She told him pushing him back gently while she walked passed him once her room was spotless, she headed to the bathroom.

-

His arm circled around her waist and crushed her against him. She gave out a pain filled shout as he accidentally touched some of her healing bites and bruises. "I'm sorry, Yuene-san." He told her while he held her against him. 'There it is...' he thought as he pressed his nose into her hair and inhaled, he vaguely felt her struggle against him.

-

"Let go of me!" She shouted, her face hot, tears brimming. "Tell me you love me." he whispered in her hair, feeling her go rigid in his hold. "Prove to me that you are Yuzuki... and tell me you love me." He told her.

-

He looked to her and was surprised to find tears. "No..." Luna spoke slowly, seeing his eyes fill with pain. He felt his heart ache, his teeth hurt while he looked to her. 'Could it be? My lover... stuck in this body...' He thought in wonder.

-

"Tell me..." He told her, his hand at her shoulders. "Let me go..." She said her head going down, her eyes being covered by her dark bangs. She tilted her head slightly, her eyes giving off a distant glow as her small sweet voice whispered out the next few words. "What should I tell you to make you realize... that it's me?" She told him while she looked to him, her tears sparkling. "I worked so hard to gain your love when I was in that body, and now Miss Luna took all that away... she stole you from me Mr. Minoru." She chocked, "Enough to make you-"

-

Through the struggle he kissed her, holding her in her place. He expected her to push away, or even gag when he slithered his tongue through her teeth. He practically moaned when he felt her taste, his eyes closed. "Yu-..zu-..ki.." He breathed as he kissed her again. Her breathing was quick as he held her tighter; she gave out a pained whimper into his mouth as he continued to devour her mouth.

-

"Please say it." Minoru begged as he released her lips. "I can't," she breathed.

-

He felt his heart break. "Why...?"

-

He saw her smile weakly. 'What… she's smiling?' He thought as he felt rage enter him, he pushed her away. "You can't be her..." he told her even though his heart screamed to him, he found himself screaming to the top of his lungs inside of his head to not let her go.

-

"That's right..." Luna spoke as she held herself with her arms, "I'm not her. I'm Luna Yuene, Daughter of Arthur Yuene." Luna said as she reached up to clean her tears. "I was never anything to you was I?" She told him and then halted, laughing slightly and she lifted her arms, "I mean _Yuzuki_." Luna spoke as she walked into the bath-room almost slipping on the shampoo that Yuzuki had spilled on the floor, giving out a slight 'tsk' she reached for a cloth and began to clean it up. "_Yuzuki_ was never enough for you even when she was a persacom, you didn't leave _her_ alone, and you just kept trying to be with her, make her understand what she was _feeling_." She spoke scrubbing harder, more tears falling.

-

'How does she know all these things...?' He thought while he noticed her form shake. "What an idiot _she_ is..." She said while she faced him. "Like how you manipulated her into thinking that she belonged to you that day you made love to her in the rain." She spoke while he gasped, he was sure they were alone that day; this was information that she never knew about before... then why? Was this some sort of trick?

-

"_You are my servant correct?_" She spoke seeing him not say a word. "You _love_ me correct?" She mimicked, "Stop that." Minoru breathed out, his heart tightening. She stood up and rinsed out the cloth to continue, he could tell she was crying, "I'm sure you haven't forgotten your _deal_ have you?" Luna spoke turning to him. "After all you did dump _me_ to engage yourself with Miss _Yuzuki_." Luna spoke cleaning out her tears angrily.

-

"What do you consider persacoms?" Minoru asked his breathing turning hard, she shot him a look, "Family."

-

"What do I do when I come home from my trips?" He shouted to her, "_Fuck _me." She shot back.

-

Tears came, "Why don't you ever take my limo." He shouted to her. "Because I don't like depending on you!" She shouted back, he picked up a towel and threw it at her, soaking her face with soap, she 'tsked. "Why don't you ever give me a straight answer when I tell you to tell me you love me!" He shouted hard, she took the towel and threw it at him.

-

"Because you never do the same! You always lead me around in circles Mr. Minoru!" She shouted to him, her face drenched with tears, "Why do you tell _me_ things! Why do you make me believe that you love me for _me_. Why do you make me worry about you so much!" She shouted at him as she took her things and slammed them in place. "Why do you always say you _can't_ love someone like me? Some... some _thing_ like me, am I that different from your little pack of humans? AM I?" She shouted as he backed up slightly, his face full of shock, her eyes filled with tears.

-

"I have this body now Minoru-san. I have it now, and you can't use me anymore. I'm not your toy anymore!" She shouted her breathing becoming heavy, "Every day I stayed with you before you confessed to me so _easily_ that you loved me was- **I don't want to love you**." She shouted to him, hiccups radiating from her throat as she continued, he became a bit worried, 'Yuzuki would never explode like this-' His thoughts were cut off as she faced him again.

-

"I _am_ a **machine**," She told him, speaking slowly, "I'm not meant to _bleed._" She hiccupped, "_Feel guilt or feel at _**all**." She told him trying to control her breathing. Seeing his eyes begin to turn glassy.

-

"_Yuzuki_ isn't supposed to love you..." She said her knees giving way as she fell slightly, "Yuene!" Minoru shouted while he took hold of her. "And_ I_... am supposed to hate you." She told him, looking to his face. His cheeks and his perfectly shaped nose... those glasses of his. "_I'm_ suppose to despise you... _rant_ and _waste my father's money_. _I_ am supposed to plot evil things to do to _Yuzuki_, not have her come here and attack Mr. Yu-... my father." She said dizzily. Minoru simply looked to her.

-

"Yuzu..." Minoru spoke looking at her in worry as he shook her gently, "Yuzu..." He told her while she sobbed into the crook of his neck. "Just...tell me you love me."

-

She smiled again, it annoyed him. "I can't."

-

That stung, "Say it..."

_"But I can't say it..."_

"Why?" He asked her, his heart beginning to thump slightly when he saw the look on her face.

_"Because... then if I say it right now, it would be said under your influence..._" She said smiling to him.

He chocked, and then held her so tightly to him she squeaked. "Yuzuki..." He breathed.

"_Yuzuki.._."

She smiled, "_Hai._"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	20. Steal

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

**Cupids Bullet**

_Steal

* * *

_

Luna leaned her hand against her palm as she waited for her turn. Her Archery uniform highlighting her curves, while her hair was tied back in a cute pony-tail. "He actually asked you to marry him once he figured out it was you?" Noku asked her face beet red while she rested her head on Luna's lap.

-

Luna nodded seeing Tsutomu shoot yet another perfect bull-eye on the target board. "Can you believe it?" Luna spoke out, her voice dull. "You didn't accept did you?"

-

Luna looked to her and shook her head, "Of course not, I can't forgive him... not after what he did to me." Luna said, her voice fading. Noku nuzzled her face into Luna's lap, "Then why did you let him know it was you in there Yuene-san?" Noku asked seeing Luna's eyes darken. "So that he'll know..." She said and then turned to Noku, petting her cheek gently. "Misery loves company Miss Noku."

-

"Yuene-san." Tsutomu spoke as Luna turned to him, getting up from her spot on the floor she walked next to Tsutomu. "Hai." Luna spoke while she stood right next to him, holding her bow to her side while both of her and Tsutomu bowed to each other.

-

"Those two look like models next to each other don't you think?" One of the girls bickered while Noku's eyes saddened. "Yeah they look beautiful together, I mean Yuzuki-san looked nice too but those two just fit.-" Noku silenced the girls with a glare as she turned to watch Luna and Tsutomu turn to the target board.

-

Noku noticed Luna's height; she wasn't as small as Noku. She seemed to have the perfect height; she reached the average male to his chest, right below his chin. Noku looked to her hands and gave out a sigh, her blush growing dark. 'I'm too small to be with Tsutomu-kun.' She thought while she noticed Luna's dark hair, her sparkling blue eyes while her leather covered fingers released the arrow the same time as Tsutomu did.

-

The girls gasped and clapped, "They're in perfect sync!" They cheered while they continued to aim and shoot. 'Practice, practice, and more practice.' Noku thought while she ran a hand through her tanned, golden locks. She gave out a small sigh while her lime-green eyes followed Tsutomu.

-

'I know that Tsutomu really liked Yuzuki... but what about Luna? Could he possibly start liking her too?" Noku thought in worry while she noticed them stop, and bow to each other. Luna walked by as Noku was called right next to Tsutomu. She gained confidence once she felt Yuene's lips pat her cheek while she padded next to the one she was in love with.

-

Noku was a small girl, her head barely reaching to his shoulders. While Tsutomu pulled back in concentration, Noku had already launched a good three arrows ahead of him. All hitting Bulls-eye, he looked to her in surprise noticing her green eyes gazing at the target-board and deep in thought. She always had that look when she shot an arrow; her eyes always gave off that sparkle. He looked ahead and picked up the pace shooting the arrow at her pace rather than his, "You've gotten a lot better." He spoke while he allowed himself to smile.

-

As Luna made her way back while she noticed their speed pick up. "Noku has always been the star player of the Archery Team hasn't she?" Ugene spoke to Luna while she simply looked to her, "They look good together." Luna commented. "What do you mean?" One of the girls asked and looked the couple closely, "Well they do give off that competitive vibe-"

-

Giggles started, "And she does always shoot off so much energy." The others talked while more giggled, "Yeah that's for sure, and she always has Tsutomu-kun on his toes." At this comment Luna had to agree and allowed herself a small giggle along with the girls. All the girls squealed and hugged her; Tsutomu looked to see them hug Luna from the side of his eye. 'Maybe this is be-'

-

"Don't fool yourself... I know what you're thinking." Noku spoke while she continued to shoot, her voice even and controlled. Tsutomu flinched, his arrow missing the bulls-eye by a hair. Noku stopped, looking to Tsutomu, "Yuzu-chan is more guarded than ever now..." She spoke as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. "Thinking that she'll open up to people now isn't wise." She spoke.

-

"It's just nice..." Tsutomu spoke while he smiled to her, "You're yourself again, now that she's back." Tsutomu spoke seeing Noku still, her eyes widen- "M-me?" She asked her blush coming strong. Tsutomu allowed himself a smile while he noticed her movements become clumsy. 'She blushes so easily.'

-

Noku scratched head and looked away, "Oh shove it Tsutomu-kun." Noku spoke as hearing him chuckle while she turned and walked to Luna, pushing the other girls off of her while she hugged the raven haired senior, her blushing face being hidden by Luna's chest.

-

With a smile Tsutomu dismissed the female Archery Team members.

-

Luna gave a sigh while Noku took her toward the girls locker room, leaving Tsutomu to talk among the other males of the team. He was slightly confused and amused from Noku's reaction, 'Yuzu always stays, I wonder what they're talking about?' Tsutomu thought as he often did, get a little... jealous of how close the friendship the two girls shared.

-

* * *

-

Both girls rode their bikes toward Luna's house. "So do you work this Weekend?" Noku asked seeing Luna blink and shake her head, "Iie, I don't work." Luna spoke while she pedaled, "Good, I have plans then." Noku spoke making Yuzuki blink. "Plans?...for what?"

-

"For us."

-

Luna nodded and continued to pedal, "I don't want you to feel alone again." Noku spoke while she looked to Luna. Smiling widely while she looked on ahead of her. "I don't want the Yuzu in there to ever feel that she has to hide anything from anyone." Noku spoke while the wind tousled her hair, "Especially herself."

-

Luna smiled and halted her bike, turning in to a tricky direction. "Yuzu-chan! What are you doing?" Noku asked as she followed the dark haired girl, while they changed the route. "Noku..." Luna spoke while she turned to her, "What is it Yuzu-chan?" Noku asked while Luna smiled. "I miss my friends-" "who?"

-

"My Persacoms..." Luna spoke her face saddening, Noku's look became jealous. "What about them?" Noku asked while they stopped at the gates of Minoru's property. Luna looked at Noku, "Nono-chan... These Persacoms have been with me since before I was made..." Luna spoke while she scratched her head nervously. "They are...dear to me." Luna spoke, Noku gave out a sigh.

-

"What do you want _me_ to do?" Noku asked her, seeing Luna give if possible, a wicked smile. "Help me steal them." "-WHAT?" Noku turned and was about to leave, "Oh please Noku?" Luna begged making Noku freeze. 'Yuzuki never asked for favors...' Noku thought. 'Yuzu-chan never dared to ask anyone for help...' She thought while she looked to Luna.

-

Luna could have sworn she saw doubt in Noku's eyes. Luna sighed, and shook her head in a smile. "Gomen-nasai Miss Noku." Luna spoke while she bowed, and smiled to her. "I won't drag you into this, you can go." Luna spoke while mounted her bike. 'She's going to do it alone?' Noku thought in alarm while she was about to shout at her. "Nono-chan is still my most precious friend." She heard her shout while she passed through the gates.

-

Guilt entered her while she watched her ride off. 'I want to go...' Noku thought, 'But what she just did wasn't anything like Yuzuki...' Her mind persisted. More guilt entered while she saw her continue. Just then, a body shot passed her... a body... on a bike? "T-tsutomu-kun!" He turned and smiled to her, "Just because she does something spontaneous _don't_ think it's not her anymore. _I know what you're thinking_." His voice echoed in her head while her blush turned bright. "SHUT UP!" She shouted as she pedaled hard, following him.

-

The body that came up next to Yuene made her eyes go wide as she smiled to Tsutomu. "Just like you to believe in me Tsutomu-kun." Yuene spoke in a short laugh while she moved past the scenery. 'I'm sorry...' Noku thought as she felt tears come in her eyes, 'I'm just not use to all this yet.'

-

They passed many trees while they went through his property. "He has a lot of money doesn't he?" Tsutomu asked Luna, "He does." She confirmed. "Do you think he believes you?" Tsutomu asked her. "He does."

-

"You seem different..." Tsutomu told her while she smiled and balanced herself without touching her bike-handle. "It's harder to control my emotions in this body. Everything is a lot more...-" Tsutomu noticed the deep look she was thinking of a word. "It's...all...a lot cleaner." She told him with a smile. He felt his heart give out a slight thump, he smiled again turning to the wind could cool his blush. 'Yuzu will always be Yuzu, no matter what happens or how much she might change. She will always be Yuzuki.'

-

They passed the lake, Luna's mind drifted. 'The rock, it's still there..' She thought while they continued to pedal through his land. "Why did they make you anyway?" Tsutomu asked suddenly making Luna look at him. "I mean... how old are you really?" Tsutomu asked suddenly.

-

Luna giggled and looked up to the sky thinking. "Well I suppose I'd be about 14." Luna spoke seeing Tsutomu's shocked stare. "Well.. I was created when Mr. Minoru was 10, and he's 24 now.. So I'm about 14 years old." Luna spoke. Tsutomu sputtered, '14?'

-

She giggled at his shocked stare, "I guess you were expecting me to say I was 100 years old or something." "-Well, with the way you act." He was cut off by her stare. "I don't act old, Tsutomu-san." 'Crap is she mad at me?'

-

"You just act.. Sophisticated." He told her making her blink. "You act very mature." Luna blushed at this, 'Mature?' She thought as her mouth curves in a small smile while the mansion came into view. 'I guess I did get a little bit of his sisters habits...even in this body.' She thought stopped suddenly. Then turned to them, noticing them stop as well. "Thank you for coming with me this far." Luna spoke while she bowed low. Making both blush while she turned to look at them.

-

"I'm going to go inside and get them. Please wait out here." She spoke, and with that she left off on her bike. Noku was about to shout out after her but Tsutomu took her shoulder and shook his head. "Let her do this her way..." He told her while Noku glared at him. 'Stop taking her side...' She thought as her look turned sad.

-

They noticed her get off her bike and run into the house. Tsutomu took Noku by the hook of the arm and dragged her into some of the bushes. "Hey!-what?-" "It'll be pretty obvious that something is up if you see two teens standing outside a rich guys house don't you think?" Tsutomu asked her seeing Noku blush crimson. "H-hai.."

Luna entered her old home. She gasped when she noticed everything was incredibly dirty. That and the excess use of wine bottles scattered all over the floor. She heard moans and from upstairs and instantly felt sick. 'What?...' She thought while she was about to turn around and bumped into a body, almost shouting but a large hand covered her pink lips. "Shh, it's me." Minoru's voice spoke.

-

She bit hard on his hand, making his rasp and pull his hand away from her. "Don't touch me." Luna spoke her face looking to him angrily; Minoru's eyebrows rose slightly while Luna blinked. 'There it is again...free emotion.' She thought while she walked passed him and looked around the house. "Where are they?" Luna asked Minrou. He found it easy to ignore the ongoing moans now, "Who?" Minoru asked as she marched up to him and looked him in the eye. "My friends, where are they?"

-

'The Persacoms...' He thought while he noticed Luna's eyes water. "You're a lot more emotional now." He spoke to her calmly. "It's not my fault-" She sputtered, "It's _this body_. I seem to react strongly to things I find.. Distasteful." Luna spoke and put her hands on her hips. "Oh?" He asked her while she noticed him smile. 'I hate it when you do that.' "What's that look for?" Minoru asked. Luna turned away, "You are _very_ distasteful." She said meanly while turned and looked through the house, giving out a light sigh when she noticed all the mess.

-

"They wont listen to her you know." he spoke to her while she continued to search, following her through the mansion. "Why are you walking around this place so casually?" Minoru asked her, "You're the stranger that I got the restraining order from remember?" Minoru asked making her smile and turn to him. "If I recall correctly, you called that off the minute you figured out that Miss _Yuzuki_ was acting different." She spoke seeing his shocked face.

-

While she continued to move around the house he noticed her enter the kitchen and search it out. "You're human now, I could take advantage of you." he told her, his eyes going dark. He stiffened from her laugh. "No Mr. Kokubunji-san _you_ would never do such a thing." She said and turned to him with angry eyes, "_you_ would hire real _men_ to do the job for you." She snapped.

**That stung...**

He noticed his guilt starting to return when he noticed her move around the room going past him. Her scent filled his nostrils, "I offered you my apologies for that..." He told her, his voice sounded hurt. "Of course you did, and I rejected them, along with your engagement proposal." She said lightly while walking past the hallway and into the wash room. She never saw him flinch...

-

"I have to stop myself from killing her you know..." Minoru spoke to her as she opened the back door, her back to him. "I have to control my self when I'm around her... knowing what she made me do to you." Luna smiled weakly and turned to her. "You'd rather kill me than harm that body." She spoke as she was about to step out into the back yard.

-

He strode to her with lighting speed and held her there, even when she struggled to get out of his hold. "Yuzuki...please..." Minoru spoke while she shoved him away, he noticed her blush hot. Tears in her eyes while she shook her head, "I won't forgive you! I wont-never! And don't call me that name!" Luna shouted while she covered her face and turned around, "Miss Yuene... she is who I am now..." Luna spoke turning to him. "I'm not going back, so you're stuck with Miss _Yuzuki._" She spoke to him seeing his expression morph into a dark one... one that was desperate. "But I..." She noticed him still.

-

"You can't say it even now." Luna spoke as she gave a small spin, "You hate this body." She spoke and noticed him stare at her. "You hate me-" "NO!" Arms went around her small waist as he hugged her tightly to him. "I don't hate you, I don't hate Yuzuki." He spoke his nose nestled in her hair. It was soft as silk as he inhaled, closing his eyes as he remembered her body. The curves were just in the right place... 'Was Yuzuki able to always be this way, even though her body is different now?' He thought while he held her tighter.

-

"Mr. Minoru...-tch..-You're...hurting me." She said her voice pain filled in his ear. "I'm sorry." He whispered to her. "I'm sorry..." He said as his hold on her eased, he looked at her face, he never noticed how pretty Luna was, especially without the masks of make up on her. Her face was very clean and her eyes- He felt his heart stop when he noticed them... he saw himself in her eyes.

-

His hands came on either side of her face; she trembled and went silent while he looked her directly in the eyes. "I know that you can't forgive me for what I did..." He told her while he pressed his forehead against her own. 'This feels so strange...but...' he sighed when he closed his eyes, "Selfishly, I want you to. No matter how long it might take for you to do so..." His eyes opened again, 'It's all right here...all my happiness... in the strangest form.'

-

"Luna..." He spoke to her making the girl shiver. "Luna I lo-"

-

"Miss Yuene?" One of the Persacoms asked while making both of them stiffen. Luna whirled her head around and noticed her friend. Her face scratched up, pieces of skin missing, clothes torn. 'Oh my god...'

-

"What happened to you?" Luna asked her body shaking, the maid simply smiled. "Miss Yuzuki isn't feeling well since her operation an-" Arms came around her as she hugged her. The maid stiffened, "W-what..." She asked a bit while she turned to the frantic Luna, sobbing against her. Minoru noticed the maid go stiff, her eyes started to flash slightly while her arms came around her, "Please don't cry...does my appearance sicken you Miss?" She asked making Luna sob harder. "How dare she...**How dare she!**" Luna cried while she touched her face. "I've always made sure nothing harmful came to my most precious friends...-" She said hugging her tighter, "M-Miss?"

-

"Miss Yuzuki would never do anything like this to you. Miss Yuzuki loves you 4 with all her heart!" Luna cried while he heard another form gasp behind him. "What are you doing here?" Shouted a very angry Yuzuki while charging to Luna, "I told you never to come here." Yuzuki shouted to Luna.

_**SLAP**_

Everyone blinked, "How dare you do something like this to my friends!" Luna shouted in tears, "I was ok knowing that they were safe! Even when Mr. Minoru had me raped I didn't feel this much hurt!" Luna shouted while she slapped her again. "How dare you do something as moronic as this!" She shouted while the other servants came out noticing them fight.

-

"I can do whatever the hell I please!" Yuzuki shouted angrily reaching to slap Luna, the main servant that she holding came in front of them both and shielded Luna from the hit.

-

Luna stilled watching this as the servant looked to Yuzuki. "We have felt something strange from the beginning." one after another spoke, the second servant coming in while the other held Luna up. "Miss Yuzuki was never violent..." The one holding her spoke. "But... we notice that you Miss _Yuzuki_ act nothing like Miss Yuzuki." She spoke, her clothes almost falling off. Minoru held back Yuzuki form lancing on her. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! LET GO OF ME!" Yuzuki shouted struggling with him.

-

Yuzuki noticed Luna looking to her, anger leaving her eyes. "I'm taking them..." Luna spoke while she turned to her, "I'm taking them away. " Luna spoke while Yuzuki angrily reached to her, "YOU CAN'T-" "You may take them, Luna." Minoru's voice cut her off. "WHAT?" Yuzuki asked struggling while Luna gently took their hands.

-

"You won't be hurting anymore, I'm going to repair you myself." Luna spoke gently to them. "Miss...Yuzuki?" One of them asked while they followed her. Luna blinked, "Now why would you say something like that-" Hands went to her chest, "This always changed in motion when we were with Miss Yuzuki." One spoke. "Yes.." another one agreed, "Miss Yuzuki would always be happy when we were there, she would try to smile."

-

"But after the operation... Miss Yuzuki, wasn't Miss Yuzuki." One spoke and all nodded, "She forgot our names completely, and said that we were items not ...-" They were cut off by Luna's hug. "Yoko, Naoko, Kioko, and Suki." She spoke to them, their eyes glowed. "Those were the names that Miss Yuzuki gave you..." She spoke while the girls looked at her.

-

"Miss Luna..." Yoko spoke while running her palm along her cheek. "We...wish to go with you." Naoko spoke. Luna blinked seeing all four smile, "_Luna_ never thought twice about us-"

-

"And she would never call us her precious friends." Kioko continued. Arms surrounded her, "Miss Yuene feels warm and her heart is beating in the same rhythm as Miss Yuzuki's once did." Suki added, while she reached to hold her.

-

Luna felt her eyes water, she reached to wipe them away while she was held by them. "This feels so weird..." She cried while she held onto them, "When I woke up in this body I didn't know what to do." She spoke looking to Yoko, her tears falling. Her blush dark from embarrassment while they only smiled. "Everything started going on so slow...I begged Mr. Yuene to let me out... I thought I was going crazy." Luna chocked while she looked to them.

-

"We will stay and protect Miss Luna's feelings...' The four spoke while they began to giggle. "I noticed it when Miss Yuzuki started to speak to us meanly." Yoko spoke. "Well I noticed it when I checked Miss Yuzuki's data." Kioko spoke. "That and she did plump up a little didn't she?" Luna smiled weakly and giggled with them, "I guess I did get a little fat". Luna spoke while the four held her stomach, "We believe you've always held a nice figure Miss." They spoke seeing all 5 giggle.

-

Minoru stood there watching them as they left. 'That is...Yuzuki.' He thought while he noticed her friends come out to her while she smiled to another boy.

**Yet another sting...** 'what?' He thought while he noticed her mount her bike while she talked to him in a friendly manner, he saw her smile to him and laugh with the others as she rid off. His hand clenched hard, as he noticed them leave and disappear in the distance.

-

'I... don't want to loose her.' He thought while he looked up at the sky, giving out a gentle sight while he noticed a little but of wind pick up around him. 'I'm such a fool...'

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	21. Replacement

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

* * *

**Cupids Bullet**

_Replacement_

**Miggy notes: **Short, super suuuppper short! But short for a reason! See you all in the next chapter :D

* * *

Luna leaned back on her chair. The room was dimly lit, not many candles were in the room while she clung to an old wrinkled hand. "F-father..." Luna spoke, her sweet voice weak as she looked to the old man, her blue eyes a mist.

-

Her eyes became wide slightly as his cell phone rang, a slight growl escaped her lips as she pulled away to reach into the jacket-pocket which was hanging on the chair, "Have they no compassion?" Luna shouted while she answered. Arthur felt himself smile while he noticed his daughter shout into his cell phone, her hand traveling to her hips as she gave off a witty comment or two.

-

"Well I don't give a hoot if he _is_ the right hand man to Mr. Kokubunji-..." She went completely still while she turned to him, "WHAT?" Arthur gave out a weak chuckle, "How else do you think you got into Minoru's grasp, you didn't expect him to follow you off the streets right?" Mr. Yuene spoke leaving the woman on the phone babbling. "And If I recall, you were engaged to me at some point." A voice at the door spoke.

-

Luna stilled and looked to Minoru standing there, "C-calli did you let him in?" She asked her face red-hot. "No, I'd say it was all Miss Kioko's doing." Calli spoke in a small smile while the bowed and left the three to themselves. Minoru's mouth frowned while he noticed Arthur give off a hard cough.

-

"Oh no... Don't strain yourself." Luna begged while she pushed the old man back. Minoru noticed how worried her look was to the old man, she took her place next to him while Minoru stood there. "This upcoming meeting is very serious." Minoru spoke while his hands reached to rub his chin, "I need you there because you know most of the wiring and brainwork as good as I do." Minoru spoke while Luna held her father close.

-

"You can take on all those question; my father doesn't have the energy to do anything like that right now." Luna shouted while one of her father's coughs startled her. Minoru smiled and looked to both of them, "I won't ask him to go..." Minoru spoke while his eyes set on Luna. "There's someone who can do answer the questions with as much grace as I can." He spoke seeing her look to him, her features relaxing.

-

"Then let that person go, and please leave. My father needs rest..." Luna spoke while she pushed him back. Arthur allowed his eyes to close, and was asleep in seconds while she shooed him out of the room, closing the cell phone and following behind Minoru while she closed the door.

-

"Why did you come here?" She spoke while she turned to him. His sapphire eyes met her cerulean pools while his hand took her shoulder. "Your knowledge is as good as mine..." He told her making her eyes go wide. "No way in HELL!" She shouted shoving him back and walking down the hall, he followed her in short strides. "Why not?" He shouted back at her, while they reached to her room.

-

She swung around and pointed a finger at him, "How dare you force my father to be in this predicament, you could find someone as good as him-" "-And you?" He told her, she went silent for a moment, her eyes scanning his. 'There's a double meaning to that, I just know it.' She thought while she noticed him smile to her. "Please?"

-

"No." She told him while she opened the door to her room and stepped in. "Now please find your own way out of _my_ house." She said while she was about to shut the door, but he put his foot in before she could slam the door. "W-what?" She asked while he made his way into her room. "Please Luna." He told her making her stiffen, "If you don't help me I will have to force Yuene to go." he spoke taking her by the shoulders, "This is important!"

-

She stood silent while she looked at him, "You would be capable of making a sick old man go with you..." Luna said incredulously. "Maybe..." Minoru spoke while he hoisted her up and wrapped her in a hug, "But I know that you would never do anything to risk anyone's health." Minoru spoke, her body making him vulnerable.

-

"So, will you go?" Minoru asked her feeling her body stiffen slightly.

-

"With you?-..." "Yes."

-

"On a business trip?" "Yes."

-

-

He knew her answer, and knowing all too well about her quick changing moods he easily kissed her forehead and headed out the door, a wide smile on his face. "We leave tomorrow, so be ready and packed when I pick you up."

-

Her knees met the floor when she felt the door close. 'I can't avoid you can I...?' She thought as tears fell from her eyes. "Baka Kokubunji-san..." She whispered while she cried. "Why can't I stop...myself..."

-

She covered her face with her hands, more tears falling. "Why am... I'm _happy_ about this?"

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


	22. Partner

Disclaimer: I don't own Chobits or any of its characters.

**Cupids Bullet**

_Partner

* * *

_

**Migu-chan's notes:** / um.. This one. Doesn't count either?

**Thank youz:** Johnathan-kun, Lily Tsukino, Sakura Blossom-Cilla-85, Beautiful Massacre

**

* * *

**

Luna held her bag to her chest while Kioko held her other bags, "Miss Luna, are you sure you want to do this?" She asked while the other servants walked out, two helping an old man. Luna turned and noticed him, "F-father!" Luna said in a gasp while she walked to him, holding him up along with the other two servants.

-

"What are you doing out here?" She asked while the man reached to her, petting her cheek gently, "You should be in-" She was cut off by his hug. Her mouth muffled against his shoulder while he inhaled her scent. "Please be safe Luna." Her father said while he released her, his one wrinkled hand on her right shoulder.

-

"Take good care of yourself." He spoke, his voice breaking slightly while she smiled to him. "I will fafa; everything is going to be fine." She told him while she noticed his eyes water, "I will only be gone for a few weeks." She said gently, the gentle embrace was cut off by a loud honk.

-

Luna turned and noticed Minoru's Limo pull up in front of the house, she sighed slightly as she watched him step out of the car. His clean black shoe reflecting the sun-light. "It's time to go." The driver spoke while Minoru reached to her, taking her bags from her. "Let me help you with that." He spoke.

-

She resisted the urge to snap at him, she didn't want to upset her father. She gave Mr. Yuene a lost look while Calli and Suki helped into the back-seat of the Limo. Yoko and Naoko following behind her while she entered, Minoru blinked. "Wait- what are they-" "Yoko and Naoko-chan are coming with me." She told him with a moody tone, trying her best to sound annoying.

-

"I need -s-..." She stilled cringing slightly as she straightened up and looked to him again. "I need servants to tend to me you know." She told him perfectly shaped nose pointing to the sky as she made her way into the Limo. Mr. Yuene could not help but chuckle, 'She tries so hard.' He thought while he noticed the same look of amusement on Minoru's features.

-

'You better not hurt that soul.' Arthur thought while he stood there and noticed the Limo drive off. His eyes turned distant, 'She's my daughter now.' he thought while he felt his insides begin to turn. "M-Mr. Yuene!" Suki shouted in worry while she held him up, Calli wove his arm around her shoulder while the other Persacoms held him up.

-

"Arthur will be fine for a few weeks, nothing bad will happen." Yoko soothed while she patted Luna's pale hand, her blue eyes watering. "Mr. Yuene is very weak, and he's of old age..." Luna spoke while looked to Minoru and shook her head. "Stop the car!" She shouted while she reached over him to open the door. Minoru blinked in surprise as he noticed her body mount his to leave the Limo. "What are you doin-"

-

"I didn't say good-bye properly." Luna spoke, he looked at her and realized for probably the 20th time... how pretty she looked no matter what state of emotion she was in. "Hurry up... we're going to miss our flight if you keep this up, Yuzu." Minoru grumbled while she stumbled out of the car and ran to her _father_.

-

Mr. Yuene noticed a body run to him in a slight blur. His heart warmed when he noticed his daughter running to him, tears in her eyes. "Father..." She sobbed when she wrapped her arms around the old man, he was still a bit strong, and he could support her weight slightly, giving out a slight chuckle. "What are you still doing here?" He told her gently why he patted her back gently. "Go on." He urged her, she only hugged him tighter.

-

"I love you father." She said making his breath still. She looked to his shocked face, her sleeve covered wrist rubbing her eyes as she looked to him. She bit her lip in effort to make it stop from trembling. "I will miss you." She said, and with that she turned and ran to the car. "Good-bye!" she shouted off while the other Persacoms waved her fare-well. "Be safe Miss Luna!" Kioko shouted, her fingers moving to tame her short hair while she waved to her master.

-

"Be safe." Arthur spoke in a small smile. 'This girl...' He thought while he felt his knees go weak as the car drove off. 'She is nothing like the former soul...' He thought while the Persacoms gasped in worry, trying to hold him up once again. '_This_ Luna...' He thought while his breathing turned heavy. 'This Luna is very different.' He thought while he smiled weakly as the others carried him in. 'She is worthy of my affections... that and so much more.' His mind drifted on.

* * *

"Oh no... Please Miss Yuzuki, calm down." Naoko spoke while she handed her a handkerchief that she managed to get from the small glove compartment of the Limo. "Please don't cry..." Yoko pleaded as well, both Persacom maids trying to soothe her. "Bad-Naoko..." Luna scolded tapping the Persacoms nose, drying her tears on her sleeve before she timidly took the handkerchief. "I am Luna... not _Yuzuki._" She said with a small depressed smile added to her lips. 

-

Minoru sighed and leaned back against his seat while he noticed the maids tend to her. "Mr. Yuene will be fine." Naoko repeated while petting Luna's soft baby hair. "He is a strong man after all." Yoko said in a small smile while Luna nodded. "Hai... Mr. Yuene is a strong person..." She said while she blew her nose into the handkerchief. 'But he is an old man now...' Her mind persisted, 'And old beings tend to have little strength when loved ones leave.'

-

A hand touched her shoulder; she felt it different from Yoko's or Naoko's. Her eyes darkened as she looked to see the large, beautiful fingers, unlike the thin-small ones that Yoko or Naoko's possessed. "Luna her-your... father... will be fine." He said with difficulty, Luna noticed his difficulty with the words. 'That's right... he is merely the father of this body... not my soul alone. He is nothing of mine... and yet-' her eyes watered as her lip quivered, "He is my father..." She told Minoru as their eyes met.

-

His hand reached and wiped away a single tear droplet that wandered from her moist eye lashes. "He is..." Minoru agreed in a very gentle voice while his other hand reached to pet her head. He noticed her skin flush slightly while he retreated his hand away form her, a familiar throb stirring in his pants. 'What...?' He thought a small blush coming to his cheeks while he received a look from the two Persacoms. He knew they knew, the heat of his skin was burning for _her_. How long has it been since he felt that familiar feeling of filling her-...

-

He internally cursed while he looked away and opened the window. Cool air brushing over his face while he ran his fingers through his hair, 'This isn't right...' He thought while he looked back at the two silent Persacoms. 'She's in a different body...I shouldn't want her like this.' He thought while he forced himself to calm.

-

'Why did I get such a strange feeling?' She thought while she rubbed against her sleeve covered skin, 'I feel so hot...' She thought while her blush turned darker, her head lowering.

-

"You know..." Naoko whispered while Yoko turned to her, "I bet if we weren't here...they'd be." Both Persacoms began to giggle while both Luna and Minoru turned to look up to them. "What's the matter you two?" Luna asked her face red and flustered while she wiped away her drying tears. "Nothing Miss Luna, Why don't you get some rest?" Yoko asked while she noticed Minoru reach to her. Luna blinked, "Mr. Minoru what's are you-"

-Click-

Yoko felt herself jump when she tried to move away from Minoru, "But Mr. Minoru we must stay on, what if-"

-Click-

"The Persacoms must be turned off before they are put into storage." Minoru said his voice husky while he turned to Luna. His eyes deep with something she knew very well, something she recognized, that same look that he gave her that day..._in the rain._ "Mr. Minoru-" she was cut off when his hand took her shoulder again and pushed her down against the car seat.

-

Her eyes flashed while she noticed him climb on top of her. Her heart pounded while she stood there under him, pinned by his gaze. "Mr. Minoru, what are you doing?" She asked him while he continued to say nothing and lean down, his lips nearing hers. "Yuzuki..." he whispered to her while her blue eyes turned wide."My Yuzuki..." He sighed.

-

'No... Don't let him... don't you dare let him.' She thought while his hot lips met hers. His tongue slipped out and licked over her pink lips while his eyes stayed open, looking at her every reaction. "Why are you..." She felt herself grow dizzy and warm, her limbs turned to jelly once his tongue made it way into her mouth. Cutting off all possible speech while her tongue slowly and hesitantly began to return his pushes and swirls in her mouth.

-

She gasped, sucking his mouth in further when she felt his weight on her. Her legs were parted open all ready, so he was able to easily slide between them. 'No...' She thought as she felt his hands. They were moving under her baggy sweater, pushing it up slightly to reveal a form fitting blouse. "Yuzuki..." he repeated while he sighed into her mouth and continued to kiss her, drugging her more with his taste, his touches. She let out a suppressed moan when he pushed his hard erection against her, rubbing it back and forth making her jump and shiver.

-

'Oh God...' She thought while her eyes closed, her mind became un focused, she didn't know whether to concentrate on his hands working on her bra or his hips...thrusting against her like that. "Yuzuki..." he repeated against the heated skin of her cheek while he continued, his other hand running along her leg, his fingers gliding under her skirt and pushing it up. She was soaked he noticed, her panties etches to the side while he continued to rub against her. 'You feel so damn good.' He thought while he bit her lower lip for control.

-

Every time she moaned he seemed to feel himself slip away further and further. He knew she didn't mean to drive him this crazy, he knew that she wanted nothing to do with his touches, his gentle gestures, much less his kisses or the way he was positioning her right now. "I can't help it Yuzuki." he breathed while one of his hand palmed her bare breast making her gasp in sharply for some air.

-

'Everything feels so hot... and sticky.' Luna thought while she tried to remember how to breathe. 'My saliva feels so thick...' Her eyes met his darkened ones once again while he gave her chest another squeeze, making her gasp. She wasn't pushing him away anymore; she wasn't saying no anymore, Luna was just clinging to Minoru now. "Mi-noru..." She breathed while his movement turned harsh slightly while his lips sought her neck, wetting it with kisses and licks. Light sucks here and there, leaving her skin marked.

-

'My heart... feels like it's... down there.' he thought while she leaned back slightly in a jump, trying to evade the sensations. "No..." Minoru protested while his left hand took hold of her back-side and pressed her firmly against him, making her moan even more while his lips found her again. 'You aren't getting away from me.' He thought while he kneaded her breast. "Touch me..." he breathed against her mouth, seeing her grow still.

-

'What?' She thought while his hand left her breast, 'No...' She thought whimpering from the lack of touch. She gasped when he took her hand, and led it gently into his pants. "Touch me here..."He hissed once her fingers wove over his erection. His skin there... it felt so soft. She blushed hard when her hand began to move over his erection, seeing his other movements still.

-

Her breath caught in her throat when she noticed the look on his face. She leaned in, moving her hand over his erection with slightly rougher movements, earning a surprised noise from him. She noticed his eyes open wide, this scared her and she pulled her hand away, 'D-did I hurt him?' She thought while the hazy feeling was starting to lift, 'But. He hurt me far worse.' She thought while he leaned his head against her shoulder, while he undid his pants. "I want you Yuzuki." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath forcing her back in her daze.

-

'No...' She thought while she noticed him pull down his pants. Her eyes widened when she saw him, her heart skipped a beat... her blush returned full force. Something warm and wet pooled between her legs. She tried to close her legs to get away; she shook his head-"No." He told her while his hands took possession of her hips and pushed her against him, only her underwear preventing contact.

-

She moaned when she felt his soft hardness rubbing against her core. She let her breath come out of her mouth in short puffs while her hands reached to grip his shirt, 'D-damn him...' She thought while she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side. ''Stop...watching me." She gasped while he leaned over. Kissing the side of her swan-like neck giving off a slight smile against her skin.

-

"Oh Yuzuki I need to watch you, I have to..." He whispered against her neck while he reached down between them. Positioning one hand flat on her stomach, while the other pulled down her underwear. Her eyes snapped open, 'Wait...' She thought while she shook her head when she felt him start to press against her to enter. "No..." She whispered, "N-" His mouth halted her reasoning, "Nng..."

-

He pressed further in while he felt her gasps, his lips forgot how to kiss while her continued to press on. "Oh..." He sighed when he pushed in further; he held her quivering legs while he continued. His lips finding hers, locking into a series of fevered wet kisses. She gasped when he began to thrust into her, her whole body shaking and momentarily being pinned on the seat by his thigh.

-

The moans died down and turned into hushed, concentrated breathing... 'Harder..' she felt herself plead, her body arching against his suddenly as something spiraled inside of her, 'Harder Please...' Blushing hard she shook her head trying to protest, but all she managed to say was what her body was demanding. 'Oh...oh no...No... No...'

-

She clung to him, their bodies covered in sweat. "N--nnn...yes..." She breathed against his lips while he kissed her in time with his thrusts, "yes...yes..yes.." She gasped while he moved faster, harder. "Yes. Yes-yes-yes-ye-ah-AH!"

-

The driver gave a harsh blush as he heard the continuous moans in the back of the car. 'Damn teenagers.' he thought while he continued to drive 'They just never give up...'

* * *

**To Be Continued.**


End file.
